The Outsiders: Continued
by BSBnACcHiCk
Summary: Curtis brother focused story. Life after the book. Things are gonna change.
1. In Trouble Again

Pony hadn't been in trouble for a while after Dally and Johnny died. He and Darry usually got along just fine and everything at home was going ok for a while. But it didn't last longer than three months. The happy bond ended when Ponyboy came waltzing in at three in the morning. This time he had an even worse excuse than falling asleep in the lot with Johnny. When asked were he'd been Pony had refused to tell him which sent Darry off into a fury. So for the time being Pony lied on his bed staring at the ceiling waiting for Darry to let him come out of his room even though he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. It felt like days just laying there. Pony had been able to entertain himself for a couple hours with some books and drawing pictures but after that he grew very bored and irritated.  
  
Ponyboy thought a lot about were he went last night. If Darry ever found out he'd throttle him. That was a sure fact. Pony closed his eyes, wishing like crazy that he had a cigarette. He heard voices in the living room and it sounded like Steve and Two-Bit. Pony guessed they had come over for lunch because he had been smelling chicken baking for the last half an hour and it was driving him crazy. He hadn't eaten anything since dinner the night before and his stomach was pleading for some food.  
  
He waited a few minutes more and heard them all happily eating. When nobody knocked on his door and brought him food he got impatient. Pony got up off his bed and walked out of his bedroom a little ways so he could see where they were.  
  
"Aren't you gonna let me eat Darry?" he yelled.  
  
"Ponyboy, get back in your room." Darry said sternly. Pony groaned and went back in his room, laying on his bed quietly. Eventually he fell asleep.  
  
It didn't seem long before he was awoken by a loud knock on his door. "Come in." he said softly. The door opened and Darry appeared. Pony sighed and sat up on the bed not looking forward to whatever was coming.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me were you were last night, or do I have to keep you in here another four hours?" Pony considered his choices. If he was to tell Darry he'd probably end up in his room for the next four hours anyways. Ponyboy lied back down and turned to the wall. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.  
  
"Ponyboy Curtis!" Pony winced at his brothers loud scolding. "I am getting sick and tired of this game you're playing!" Darry yelled. "Exactly were where you last night?"  
  
Pony drew his knees in close to his chest and said very softly, "With Tim."  
  
Darry looked at his little brother a bit confused and angry at the same time. He hadn't liked Pony or Soda to be around Tim Shepard without being there himself to keep an eye on things. Tim certainly hadn't ever been the best influence on them and Darry had become even more worried when Tim had gotten into some serious trouble about a month ago. "What were you doing with Tim?"  
  
"Slashing socials tires." Pony answered.  
  
Darry new that wasn't all though. There had to be more. "What else?" Darry asked. Pony swallowed nervously. "What else?" Darry asked again much more serious.  
  
"We went to Buck's for a little while." Pony said barely above a whisper. That set Darry off. For the next few minutes Soda, Two-Bit, and Steve listened to Darry yelling like there was no tomorrow at Pony.  
  
"What in the world were you doing at Buck's?" Darry yelled.  
  
"Just hanging out." Pony said.  
  
"Of all the ridiculous things… Why?" Darry demanded.  
  
"Because I felt like it, ok?" Pony said smartly.  
  
Darry looked at him sternly. "No it's not ok. You aren't supposed to be around that place."  
  
"How come?" Pony asked.  
  
"Because I said so." Darry said. Ponyboy sighed. He hated it when Darry said that.  
  
"You're in for it Pony. I'm sick of you disobeying my rules all the time. Exactly what were you doing at Buck's?"  
  
"I went there with some girls we picked up. Just for fun." "What do you mean you went there with some girls you picked up?" Darry asked with an even more serious look on his face.  
  
Pony realized what Darry was thinking. "We didn't do anything." Pony said. "We were just playing some cards and hanging out."  
  
"Who took you over to Buck's?" Darry asked. Ponyboy shrugged again not wanting to get Darry mad at his friend.  
  
"Pony…" Darry said harshly.  
  
"Tim." Ponyboy said softly.  
  
"What's up?" Two-Bit asked as Steve, Soda, and he sat in the living room playing cards.  
  
"Pony came home real late at 3 a.m." Soda told him. Steve started shuffling the cards. Soda sighed deeply. "They've been doing just fine for the past few months but this last incident just ruined everything."  
  
"Don't worry buddy." Two-Bit said." "It'll be ok."  
  
"I sure hope so." Soda said.  
  
Steve didn't say anything. The last three months had been really hard on all of them. After Dally and Johnny's funeral depression had come over all the boys for the first couple of weeks. Everyone pulled each other back together though and things were going as well as anyone had hoped they would. Soda hoped the bad stuff wouldn't start happening all over again. 


	2. Bedtime and Chortime

Soda sat restlessly on the couch that night. He wasn't worried about Pony anymore. Darry had let him out and given him dinner, only to send him straight back to his room though. Darry was still upset and Pony was grounded for all eternity but he had apologized for yelling at him. Sodapop still couldn't get his mind off of Sandy. He hadn't taken interest in any other girls since she left. Darry caught him reading letters of hers over and over that they had written to each other months ago. As much as it worried him, he didn't say anything for the fear of increasing Soda's emotional pain.  
  
Sodapop sat half awake on the couch wishing he could start all over again. He wished he could've saved his parents, he wished they'd still be living and happy, he wished they could all still be one big happy family, that Darry would be in college like he wanted, that he himself was smart enough to be in school, that Dally and Johnny still stopped by everyday, and that he still spent every afternoon with Sandy and every evening with his mother and father and two brothers. All these wishes cluttered in his mind and he lied down on the couch and tried to think of something else. Finally he was able to think of things that he did have that he liked. He thought of Pony and Darry, Steve, Two-Bit…  
  
Soda then remembered Darry had probably told him ten times in the last half an hour to go to bed. He knew if Darry caught him still up he'd get it but he didn't want to get up of the couch were he laid comfortably. Soda soon heard his big brother walking into the living room and he purposely fell of the couch trying to hide behind it but it didn't work for a second.  
  
"Sodapop" Darry said in a harsh tone. Soda slowly sat up only to find Darry standing feet away looking at him sternly. "BED." Darry said.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm going, I'm going." Soda said getting up and going to his and Ponyboy's room.  
  
Soda pulled his shirt off and laid down next to Pony. "I'll get up and get ready in a second." Soda told himself. "I just want to rest for a minute." But, Soda fell asleep quickly before remembering to brush his teeth and get undressed and into something more comfortable than his dirty worn out jeans.  
  
After Soda had dashed of Darry dropped down onto his favorite arm chair. He was exhausted and as much as he wanted to go to bed himself he couldn't. He had a stack of bills to pay, laundry to fold, and dinner dishes to clean up. He regretted not getting Soda's help earlier that night but house cleaning isn't exactly Soda's favorite thing to do and Darry hadn't been in the mood for an argument.  
  
Darry rested his head and looked out the window at the silent street that had been disserted all except for some neighbors parked cars. He thought about the past year. It had gone by slowly and was the hardest and most miserable year of his life ever. His parents death had crushed him hard enough. Losing Dally and Johnny had just made the whole in his heart bigger. He remembered not to long ago when all he had to worry about was what college he wanted to go to. He'd gotten athletic scholarships to several schools in the state of Oklahoma. All that had changed though and he had a lot more to worry about now. He had from the beginning of 1966. Things just kept getting worse. Darry wondered if there was any other guy that was in a similar situation as him. 


	3. Good Morning?

The next day was Monday and Ponyboy woke up early. Soda laid next to him, his arm across his chest. Ponyboy lifted it up and got out of bed, heading for the shower. Ponyboy stood in front of the mirror studying his hair. His brown strawberry locks had been slowly growing back. He finally quit looking, greased his hair back, and got dressed. Just as Darry was coming to wake Pony and Soda up his youngest brother came out showered and dressed, startling Darry just a little bit.  
  
"You're up early." Darry said.  
  
"I aint very tired this morning." Pony said.  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready." Darry said walking in to get Soda up.  
  
Ponyboy went out to the kitchen and got some chocolate cake out. Two-Bit came through the front door a minute later. Pony new it was him when the door slammed hard. Two-Bit always slams the door.  
  
"Were is everybody?" He yelled.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen." Pony responded. "Soda's still in bed but you probably just woke him up if Darry hasn't already." Two-Bit walked in grinning at Pony and joined him at the table with the chocolate cake.  
  
"Goooooood morning" Two-Bit said cheerfully several minutes later as Soda walked in the kitchen wearing a towel around his waist.  
  
"Where's Steve?" Soda asked tiredly.  
  
"I haven't seen him this morning." Two-Bit informed him. "But, I reckon he'll be here soon."  
  
Darry came out soon and placed the nutritious part of the breakfast on the table next to the cake. "Get ready for work before you eat." Darry said pushing Soda back out of the kitchen who had attempted to sit down and join the feast.  
  
Steve came marching through the door seconds after. "Morning." He said throwing himself across the couch.  
  
"Darry, is Soda almost ready?" Steve asked.  
  
"I hope so." Darry said.  
  
"Do we have any chocolate milk?" Pony asked.  
  
"No. Everyone finished it yesterday. I have to go shopping today." Darry said.  
  
"All right, how about orange juice?" Pony asked. Darry opened the fridge and poured Pony a glass. Afterwards he set it on the table for anyone else who might want some. Soda soon came out dressed and ready and sat down to have a quick breakfast.  
  
"Did ya'll hear about Shepard getting arrested again?" Two-Bit asked suddenly. "No, what happened?" Darry said immediately wanting to know. "Which Shepard? Tim or Curly?" Soda asked.  
  
"Tim." Two-Bit said. "He got in a fight with a bunch of Socs after they found out him and all these other guys slashed their tires. He almost got hauled in but he beat it out of there in time. After that though I heard he got into some dispute about something or another with this guy at a party that Buck was throwing. So they settled it at the lot last night and the police showed up." Two-Bit had finished his story and took another bite of chocolate cake.  
  
Darry flashed a look over at Pony. Soda saw it. Pony had told him the story of were he'd been that night when Darry got so mad for him being late but he hadn't mentioned any of the stuff Two-Bit had described. Not to Darry or Soda. He figured it wasn't necessary and that they just needed to know the basics.  
  
"Well, I'm sure not gonna go down there again and bail him out." Darry said.  
  
"He's already out." Two-Bit said. "He met some chick at Buck's party is what one of his boys told me. She had some spare cash or something." Two- Bit explained. Darry shook his head disapprovingly about the whole thing.  
  
"Shouldn't we be getting to work, Soda?" Steve said and Darry was reminded of all the things he needed to do besides talk about Tim. "Yeah, he's right." Darry said. "We all gotta get going."  
  
Pony stood up and went to get his bag and Soda went to look for his shoes. "Bye!" Pony shouted walking out the door with Two-Bit.  
  
"Ponyboy." Darry said. "I'm taking you today. Wait for a minute."  
  
"But Darry, I can just go with Two-Bit like I always do." Pony said.  
  
"Yah, I aint got no problem taking him." Two-Bit said.  
  
"I know, but Pony you're coming with me today.  
  
Pony sighed and waved goodbye to Two-Bit. "See you there kiddo." Two-Bit said walking out.  
  
Pony waited a little while by the door as Soda finished getting ready and then Steve, Soda, Darry, and he walked out to the car and drove of quickly.  
  
Darry drove without saying anything for awhile as he tried to put up with the clamor of loud voices and play fighting amongst Steve, Soda, and Pony. 


	4. A Ride to School

After Darry had dropped Steve and Soda of at DX he looked over at Ponyboy crossly. "Now, was all that stuff that Two-Bit told us this morning a tall tale or are there some things that you 'forgot' to tell me last night?"  
  
Pony looked down at his faded shirt and studied it carefully as he spoke. "Well I got home safe, didn't I?" Pony said smartly which was a bad idea. Darry was already upset enough and angering him more wouldn't help the situation.  
  
"That's far from the point and you know it." Darry said. "It aint safe for a kid your age to be staying out that late and it aint safe getting into any kind of trouble with Tim or anyone else who wants to have a laugh." Darry pulled back onto the street. "Especially after the rumble. Things haven't gotten better. They've gotten worse and I don't like you getting involved in it. I want to keep you and Soda close by for a while, in early at night, and away from people who'll get you involved in something. Tim is the perfect example of one of those people. I don't want you kids getting hurt and you tend to get hurt easily. Especially you." Darry said.  
  
"But Darry, the rumble happened months ago."  
  
"Not any more than three months." Darry said, "And you know that trouble's been springing up all over the city since. You've got to be more careful. If I could move us to a safer neighborhood I would but I can't so you're gonna have to watch what you do. Now, just what else aren't you telling me about what happened that night?" Darry asked. "Were you in that fight with Tim's group and the Socs?"  
  
"There wasn't any more than five of them." Pony mumbled.  
  
Darry looked over at Pony quickly and turned onto the next block ahead of them. "Five Socs, Pony?"  
  
"Yeah." Pony said staring out the window and looking at all of the passing people on the street. He liked to watch people. They were interesting. It was almost like watching a movie.  
  
"And how many of you?" Darry asked.  
  
"Four." Pony answered again. "It was pretty good odds."  
  
Darry sighed. "It was just skin against skin though right?" Darry asked. "No blades or chains?" Pony didn't answer.  
  
"Ponyboy…" Darry started with realization in his voice. He couldn't believe this. What had gotten into his baby brother?  
  
"I was careful Darry." Pony groaned. "I'm fine, ok?"  
  
"Pony! Getting into a skins fight with the socials over slashed tires at two in the morning is bad enough. Getting into a KNIFE fight though! Ponyboy, that's a different story and no it's not ok! You know better than to get involved in that kind of stuff. You're a smart kid. Why don't you use that head of yours? Haven't you learned to think things through by now? After all that's happened haven't you learned?  
  
"Darry I was careful and look, I'm fine. I'm not four, I'm fourteen. What's the big deal anyways? I got home all-right and I didn't get hurt so why do you have to go nuts about it? Besides Tim was looking out for me. It's not like I was out there all by myself.  
  
"Ponyboy, all of that is not the point. You're a smart kid. You know what I'm getting at."  
  
"But Darry…"  
  
"I don't wanna hear it." Darry said. "If something like that happens again you run out of there and come home."  
  
Darry then realized something else. "You don't even have a blade. Were did you get one? Did Tim give you one?" Pony shook his head. "Well then where?" Darry asked again.  
  
"What's it matter where?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
"Just tell me where you got it." Darry said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Fine." Pony reached deep into his bag and pulled out a small switchblade. "I've carried one ever since Johnny and Dally died." Pony explained.  
  
Darry looked at Ponyboy shocked. "Give me that this second." He demanded.  
  
"Awe c'mon Darry lemme keep it." Pony whined. Darry held his open hand out waiting for Pony to give it to him. Pony handed it to him and sighed.  
  
Darry took it and stuck it in his pocket. "What are you doing with this?"  
  
"Well, I figured I might need it some time." Ponyboy said. He Looked over at his big brother who appeared to be very upset. "Why does he have to overreact?" Ponyboy asked himself silently.  
  
"You don't need a blade." Darry said angrily. "What you need to do is keep yourself out of trouble. Why can't you just do that? And you know you'll catch it if they see you with this at school."  
  
"I only bring it out if I need to." Ponyboy said.  
  
"You shouldn't even have it!" Darry said. Ponyboy groaned and looked out the window again.  
  
They pulled up to his school just a minute or two later. "We're not through talking." Darry said as his youngest brother got out of the truck and gathered his stuff. "I'm gonna sit you down tonight and there's gonna be a long discussion."  
  
Pony sighed. "Do I ever get my switchblade back?" he asked.  
  
"No." Darry said. You don't 'need' it because you're not gonna be out late at night with Tim anymore or out late with anyone for that matter." Ponyboy rolled his eyes. "All right, I'll see you later kiddo." Darry said. He sure didn't want to start fighting all the time again but he was worried about Ponyboy. "Why can't he see that?" Darry thought.  
  
Pony waved and started walking to class. He was already beginning to worry about whatever kind of "discussion" Darry wanted to have with him when he got home. 


	5. Worries

"Hey Steve, come and take a look at this." Soda yelled to his friend at the DX were him and Steve worked. "I can't figure it. Dumb car just won't start." Steve hopped on over and looked at all the mechanics in the front hood. "Steve watcha think Sandy's doing right now?" Soda asked as his mechanical genius friend busily worked on the old banged up car.  
  
"You still got that girl on your mind, Sodapop? Steve looked up.  
  
"Yeah." Soda said.  
  
"Listen Soda, with your looks you could have any broad you want. Why can't you just go out and find another girl?"  
  
Soda looked kind of hurt. "It aint like that Steve. It just aint like that." Soda said desperately.  
  
Steve looked back up at his friend. "I know." Steve said understandingly. "I know." They didn't say anything else for a while. Steve couldn't think of anything else to say that would comfort Soda. "Hey, would Darry have even let you get married at sixteen?" Steve said breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
"Seventeen." Soda corrected him.  
  
"Ok fine, would Darry have even let you go off and get married at seventeen?" Steve rephrased his question.  
  
"I dunno." Soda said. " I guess not just yet, but still…"  
  
His friend nodded. "Don't worry buddy. Everything's gonna be all right. I know it."  
  
Soda wasn't convinced but he smiled at his friend half heartedly. "Thanks Steve."  
  
***  
  
Loud music and the sound of a car halt to a stop was heard outside of the Curtis house. Pony pulled back the shades and looked out the window to see Two-Bit jumping out of his car and coming up to the doorway. He came walking in a few seconds later. "It sure is quiet." Two-Bit said. "Were are Steve and Soda. They're usually making a ruckus."  
  
"They went out for a bit when they got back from the DX. Darry's still at work." Pony explained.  
  
Two-Bit nodded and walked into the kitchen, wondering if there was any beer left in the fridge or if he had drank it all. He found a couple and opened one gulping it down. "Hey you wanna go catch a movie or something?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"I can't." Pony grumbled miserably.  
  
"Why?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Grounded." Pony said.  
  
"Gosh that big brother of yours sure keeps you under his thumb." Two- Bit joked.  
  
"Yah, you're laughing." Pony said. You ought to try and live in my shoes for one day."  
  
Two-Bit smiled. "Great we'll switch places. I'll be you and you be me. First I gotta teach you how to cock one eyebrow though."  
  
"That'll be a laugh." Pony said sarcastically.  
  
"Gosh kid you aint no fun today. You're all gloomy and miserable looking."  
  
"That's probably because I am gloomy and miserable." Ponyboy snapped and felt sorry afterwards.  
  
Two- Bit stopped joking and looked at Pony seriously wondering what was the matter. "Honestly Kid, what really is bothering you?"  
  
"I dunno." Pony murmured. "I'm just tried I guess. I'll be ok."  
  
"Well, when are Steve and Soda coming home? It's to quiet around this place."  
  
"I'm not sure." Pony said. "I'm gonna go lie down, Two- Bit. Wake me up when it's time for dinner."  
  
"Sure thing kid." Two-Bit said flipping the TV on and turning to Mickey Mouse.  
  
Pony slouched of to his room and fell down on the bed falling asleep just a few minutes after.  
  
***  
  
"All right what else do I need?" Darry thought walking down aisle three at his local super market at 5:00 p.m. after he'd left work. He sighed regretting not making a list and tried to get a visual of the refrigerator in his head so he might remember what wasn't in there. "Eggs." He thought suddenly. "We're all out of eggs."  
  
As he continued shopping he worried about Pony's behavior. The idea of his little brother carrying a blade didn't thrill him. "Pony doesn't even like any kind of violent stuff." Darry thought. The more Darry thought about Ponyboy and the Socs swinging knives at each other the more it worried him and he wanted to make sure he allowed some time out of his busy day to have that talk with his brother. He'd already yelled and grounded him. "What else am I gonna do with the kid?" Darry asked himself silently and then let out a deep sigh trying to relieve some of his stress. He'd finally gotten everything he needed, checked out, and drove home quickly.  
  
Darry arrived home at 6:00 p.m. He found Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit playing poker in the living room. "Hey Darry." Soda greeted. "How was work?"  
  
"Same as always" Darry replied. "Long and tiring." Darry set the groceries down on the kitchen counter and began to put them away. "Where's Pony?" he shouted from the kitchen realizing he hadn't seen him when he walked in.  
  
"He's been in his room sleeping for the last hour and a half" Two-Bit told him.  
  
"Sleeping?" Darry asked surprised. "What for?"  
  
"How should I know Darry? Maybe he's just tired."  
  
Darry went back to the groceries. "What do ya'll want for dinner, chicken, meatloaf, or pasta?" Chicken was the three younger boys reply. Darry turned the oven on.  
  
"I win yet again." Two-Bit announced. "Cough up the change."  
  
"There aint no way that you just beat me five times in a row. What cards are you hiding up your sleeve?" Steve said.  
  
"Stevie, you are one sore loser." Two-Bit said.  
  
"I am not a sore loser. You're a cheater." Soda sat back amused and watched the two go back and forth at each other for a while.  
  
"Shut up! You're both driving me out of my mind." Darry said. They quieted down a bit.  
  
"Deal the cards." Soda said.  
  
Darry walked in to get Pony up because dinner was almost ready. He walked in quietly to see Ponyboy laid curled up on the bed sleeping peacefully. Darry walked over and felt Pony's forehead with the back of his hand hoping that he wasn't sick. He didn't have a fever to Darry's relief.  
  
Ponyboy slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Darry. "Hey, little buddy."  
  
"Hi Darry." Pony yawned. He remembered that talk Darry wanted to have with him and hoped that wasn't why he'd been woken up.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes if you get hungry."  
  
"Ok." Pony said closing his eyes again. Darry watched Pony drift slowly back to sleep. "He's fine." Darry told himself. "Maybe I do worry to much."  
  
"Sodapop, did you know that Pony's been carrying a blade?" Darry asked his second to youngest brother as he came back into the living room. He had already began doubting that he worried to much. Soda shook his head focusing hard on his playing cards.  
  
"It's good for protection." Two-Bit noted.  
  
"I don't like it." Darry said. "I don't like it all."  
  
Two-Bit didn't say anything. He new what Darry meant. Pony had never thought to carry a weapon before. Why did he want to carry one now? Steve acted uninterested but listened to the whole conversation.  
  
"Well he'd never use it anyways." Two-Bit said. Soda looked at Darry as if to tell him he knew what he was thinking. Two-Bit and Steve didn't know about Pony being out that night with Tim. Darry then wondered if Pony had used the knife. He hadn't asked him that and wished he had. Immediately Darry's worries returned to him as he pictured his youngest brother who usually acted sweet and harmless, ripping a knife out and threatening someone with it. Even worse trying to injure someone with it. That's not what concerned Darry the most though. They lived in a dangerous neighborhood and like Darry had said before he didn't want either Pony or Soda to get hurt. Pony would if he continued to cause trouble. Darry'd loose his cool if he found out he'd gone out slashing tires again and if Tim had anything to do with it Darry'd break that guys neck. Someone might find out It was Pony and come after him. Everybody wanted revenge. How come the only way things could ever be settled was with a fight and how come Ponyboy seemed to be looking to start one?  
  
"It's Shepard." Darry concluded silently. "Putting thoughts into Pony's head, giving him bad ideas, and getting him into trouble." Soon Darry's worries just turned into anger. Not towards Pony but towards Tim and the society they lived in. His brothers didn't need this recklessness. The three boys had lost their parents and two friends in just a year. They had lost four people that they loved very much.  
  
Darry, well… Darry was an adult. Things were different with him. "Soda and Pony." He thought. "They're just kids." They were growing up learning to hate the world. They're growing up learning how to act like mindless fighting robots with nothing on the inside but a cold stone heart and a need to hate. But that wasn't what his brothers were. That's not how they wanted to be. He didn't want them to be reckless, dangerous, so called hoods who haunted the streets with their presence and were a nuisance to all society.  
  
He wasn't worried about Soda as much but lately it seemed that Pony had been trying to act tough and feelingless. Why did everything have to be so hard? Why did people have to get hurt and die? "It's turning my brother into something that he's not. But, what is it? It is the sadness, the crushed dreams, the frightening experiences, the people that seemed to be so awful…  
  
Soda's words interrupted Darry's thoughts. "Is dinner ready yet?"  
  
"Yeah," Darry replied coming out of his daze and placing the two chickens on the kitchen table. Everyone dropped their cards and came running in. Dinner was mostly silent. Everybody ate a big meal and afterwards continued playing poker and watching TV until late that night.  
  
Darry sat and read the paper as he often does and occasionally joined in the conversation. He wondered what was the matter when the clock struck ten and as far as he knew Ponyboy was still in bed. Darry got up and walked down the hall. He found Pony still in his room but awake and writing furiously in a small notebook.  
  
"Kid, you all right?"  
  
Pony put down his pen and looked over at Darry smiling slightly. "Yah, I'm ok. Why?"  
  
"Well, you've been in here all afternoon." Darry said. "Want me to bring you some dinner of something?"  
  
Pony thought for a moment. "Ok." He said. "I am kind of hungry." Darry was relieved. Something would have definitely been wrong if Ponyboy had lost his appetite.  
  
He went and warmed up some leftovers in the oven for a few minutes and brought them to Ponyboy who was writing again. Darry became more curious about what in the world he was scribbling down but he didn't ask. He just set the dinner down on the small dresser next to Pony and Soda's bed. "You sure that you're all right?" Darry asked him again. Ponyboy nodded so Darry left and went back to the living room. 


	6. What's the Matter

"Listen, I have to work late tonight." Darry explained to Soda over the phone the next day. He had called the DX so he could talk to Soda. "No going out tonight."  
  
"But Darry…" Soda began to whine.  
  
"Soda, don't fuss like that. I need you to stay home and keep an eye on Pony. He's been acting strangely lately."  
  
"He's fine Darry. He aint a baby. He doesn't need someone to watch him."  
  
"You're staying home with Pony tonight, Sodapop, understand?"  
  
"Yeah," Soda sighed.  
  
He was worried about Pony too, but had hoped to hang out with Steve that night. "Besides, I don't want you out late at night just yet. Not after what happened the other night with the socials and Tim's gang."  
  
"Why do you have to work so late?" Soda asked.  
  
"They need more help because someone got sick." Darry explained. I'll be home at midnight at the latest."  
  
"Gosh! That late?" Soda exclaimed. "Yeah. Get straight home after work."  
  
"All right, Darry." Soda said a bit annoyed with the fact that he had to stay in all night.  
  
Soda got off work an hour later and took the bus home with Steve. Pony and Two-bit were already there. Pony was trying to do his homework as Two-Bit sat drinking a beer, making ridiculous comments. Two-Bit then stared at Pony for a moment becoming bored with the way he was just sitting there doing a history chapter review and not saying a word.  
  
Soda's shoes went flying through the air and Steve slammed the door. Pony and Two-Bit looked up. "Boy, you two look like you're having fun." Steve teased. Soda walked over and flipped the radio on full blast and him and Steve tackled Two-Bit.  
  
Pony moaned. "I gotta get this work done. Can't ya'll keep it down?"  
  
"Keep it down?" Steve said rolling across the carpet. "That wouldn't be any fun."  
  
Ponyboy gave up and went to Darry's room which was the farthest room to the back of the house. He closed the door and did his homework on the bed. He sighed as he got to his math. He needed help. Soda, Steve, or Two-Bit couldn't help him. At first Pony had been happy that Darry was working late because he wouldn't have to deal with him but he was never gonna be able to finish this.  
  
He pushed his math book to the side and pulled out science. His mind wandered as he began reading about igneous rocks and magma. It was a quiet enough place to work with the door shut but he still couldn't concentrate. He had to finish his homework though. His grades had been slowly raising back up and if Darry had any kind of sign that they were going back down he'd clobber Pony.  
  
A playful scream suddenly echoed through the house. The door flew open and Soda came running in. "There he is!" Soda exclaimed. Two seconds later Pony found himself crying with laughter. Soda tickled him until his stomach ached. Then they both lied down breathing hard.  
  
"Watcha doin in here?" Soda asked rolling over to the end of the bed.  
  
"Trying to get some peace and quiet, away from you morons."  
  
Soda slugged his little brother lightly and smiled at him. "You ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yah I'm fine." Pony replied getting sick of people asking him that. "Why?"  
  
"Well it's just that, Two-Bit said you were looking kind of down the other day like something was the matter."  
  
Pony shook his head. "I'm fine."  
  
"All right." Soda said unconvinced, but if you need to talk…"  
  
"Thanks Soda." Pony said. "I'm ok, really." Sodapop looked at Pony and studied his expression for a minute. Pony wasn't all-right. Something was wrong. Soda could see it.  
  
"I gotta finish this." Pony got up and picked the papers that had fallen off of the bed. Soda remained still and watched him. "I'm ok!" Pony insisted looking at Soda as if he was reading his mind.  
  
Sodapop shook his head. "Something's wrong." He said. "I'm gonna find out what it is Ponyboy Curtis, if it takes me forever." Pony rolled his eyes. Soda got up, ruffled Pony's hair, and returned to his noisy friends.  
  
"I reckon I'm making dinner tonight." he announced. Two-Bit and Steve groaned. Soda glared at them. "Well if you think you can do any better than me, come on over here and help me out." Soda said searching the fridge for an idea. Neither Steve or Two-Bit came and Soda smiled about his victory.  
  
Later when dinner was ready Pony didn't come. "He's probably still in that room working like always." Two-Bit said. The three boys chowed down on salsa and chips. Soda hadn't found anything appeasing in the ice box to make for dinner.  
  
It got later into the night. Steve and Two-Bit left eventually so Soda went to go see if Pony wanted to play Poker. He looked in Darry's room but Pony wasn't there so he looked into the room Pony and he share and found him completely covered by the covers, lights out, and sound asleep. Soda was a little disappointed but didn't wake him. He went back into the living room were he watched television until ten thirty.  
  
The phone rang at about that time. "Hello?" he picked up.  
  
"Soda? It's Darry. You guys ok."  
  
"Yeah, we're fine. When are you coming home?"  
  
"About an hour, where's Ponyboy?"  
  
"Sleeping." Soda laughed. "I went in there at nine and he was out."  
  
"Gosh, he did that last night too." Darry said. "All-right, I'll be home as soon as I can little buddy."  
  
"Ok. See yah then. Bye." Soda said and put the phone down. 


	7. I Just Wanted to Have Some Fun

Darry was on his way home. He was exhausted from his long day at work and he dreaded coming home to a mess he hoped hadn't been created while he was gone. He'd let them have if he found beer stains on the ceiling again. Who knows how beer got up there in the first place, but it did. Finally Darry made a turn into his neighborhood. He drove for a few minutes and as he passed by a local pharmacy something caught his eye. A kid was walking, or limping all by himself through the dark parking lot.  
  
Darry rolled down the window. "Hey kid? You all right?" he asked. The boy looked up and Darry stared at him shocked.  
  
"Darry!?" Pony said looking at his big brother wide eyed. Darry noticed Pony had a black eye, a bloody nose, and a bruised up face. He walked slowly and limped.  
  
Darry didn't know what to say. All that came out was "Get in the car Pony." Pony did and sat worried and stiff in the front seat, afraid to look over at Darry. They got home quickly without a word from either one of them. "You've got some explaining to do, Ponyboy Curtis." Darry said getting out of the car and starting up towards the front door, Pony close behind.  
  
They walked in and Soda looked up. "Hey Darry." He said. Then he saw Pony standing behind Darry, bruised all over and blood smeared on his shirt. "Pony." Soda stood up, his face white.  
  
"I found him a few blocks away walking by his lonesome. You told me he was in bed." Darry said.  
  
"Well, I thought he was, honest Darry I did."  
  
Darry walked into the kitchen and came back with an ice pack and some wet rags. Then he went into the bathroom and came out with a first aid kit, instructing Pony to sit down. He cleaned of his injuries and bandaged him up. He didn't say a word. And neither did Pony or Soda. Finally, Darry broke the uneasy silence. "What were you doing out?" He asked speaking as softly as he could bring himself to.  
  
Pony shrugged. "We ran out of hair grease. I went out to get some more."  
  
Darry got firmer with his brother then. The calm and collected approach apparently wasn't working. "If you're going to lie to me you ought to think up a better story than that." Darry looked at Pony sharply.  
  
"I aint lying."  
  
Darry rolled his eyes. "All right then Pony. Were is it?"  
  
"Where is what?" Pony asked.  
  
"Where's the grease?"  
  
"I don't have it." Pony said.  
  
"And why is that." Darry asked.  
  
"I hadn't picked it up yet. I was on my way to the store." Pony said.  
  
"Oh, well that explains why you were walking in the opposite direction of the store." Darry said with strong sarcasm in his voice. Pony sighed and Darry continued. Soda had sat back down by then and was listening to them. "You expect me to believe that you went out to buy hair grease at eleven thirty?"  
  
"It's the truth though, Darry."  
  
"Well, how did you get so roughed up?"  
  
"I fell."  
  
As much as Darry was mad he was beginning to find this a bit humorous. "You fell?" Pony nodded. "Where?"  
  
"I tripped." Pony said. "I tripped on a tree root and fell." Darry nodded, now more annoyed than amused.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Pony got up and attempted to walk to his room but Darry forced him back on the couch. "You give me the truth, kid."  
  
"I did." he insisted.  
  
"Ponyboy, if one more false excuse comes out of your mouth, I'm gonna hit the roof. Tell me what you were doing right now, Pony. I mean it!" Darry spoke in such a tone that anybody would've obeyed.  
  
Pony had tried not to be frightened by Darry but he couldn't help it. He gulped and said, "I went to the movies." Darry looked at Pony furiously. "I just wanted to have some fun." Pony pleaded.  
  
A wave of realization and anger spread over Darry. He thought of how Pony could've been killed the other night when he'd gone out and gotten into a knife fight. He thought about how Pony could've been killed walking all alone like that so late were he'd found him just now. It was dangerous and stupid and Darry thought of how it would nearly kill him and Soda if anything were to happen to Ponyboy. And Pony was standing there telling him that he just wanted to have some fun. Darry felt sick just thinking about it. "Yah?" Darry looked at him and spoke firmly. "Well you sure set yourself up for a truck load of punishment, and we'll see how fun that is." Pony groaned.  
  
"I want you to think about this for a minute, kiddo. What's more important to you? Staying alive or having a little fun?"  
  
"Darry." Pony tried to argue but Darry wouldn't have it.  
  
"Answer the question Ponyboy!" "Staying alive." "Why did you take such a big risk then? Why were you out by yourself at nearly midnight? You know how dangerous that is. You know it aint safe Pony. What if I didn't find you? You could've gotten hurt bad and stayed out there all night because Soda and me thought you were in bed. Which leads me to another thing. You don't end up looking like that when you trip on a tree root." Darry pointed to Ponyboy's bashed up face. "What happened? You look like you got in a fight."  
  
"I did." Pony said. "A couple guys jumped me and took my money."  
  
"Socs?"  
  
"No, middle class guys." Pony shuffled his feet. "If you had let me keep that blade I'd probably be fine." Pony yelled suddenly.  
  
"If I had let you keep that blade you'd be in the hospital at the least." Darry roared. "You pull a blade out and they are for sure gonna pull something out on you and guess who usually wins Pony? Who wins? Two against one or one against two?" Pony pretended to study his fingers but he knew Darry was right. He went on "I refuse to lose anybody else. Do you hear me? Look at me!" Pony looked up. "I refuse! I am gonna keep you and Soda safe if it means I have to lock you in the house."  
  
"How long were you out Pony?" Darry asked after he'd calmed down a little. He wanted to know everything from the second Pony left to the second he found him in the parking lot.  
  
"I left a little before nine." Pony said.  
  
Darry and Soda looked puzzled. "But I went to check on you at nine and you were in bed." Soda scratched his head. A sudden idea sprung on Darry. He walked into their room, Pony and Soda followed. A long lump lied under the covers. Darry threw the covers of and found rolled up blankets, pillows, and a football. Soda sighed. "Well, I thought it was Pony."  
  
Darry looked at Pony, annoyed. Nobody said anything for a minute. Ponyboy stared down at his feet. "We'll talk in the morning." Darry finally said and exited the room. He turned back and looked at his youngest brother sternly. "Don't ever go sneaking out again. Understand?" Pony nodded and Darry left and went to bed.  
  
Ponyboy looked up at his other brother. "You mad?" He asked.  
  
"I aint mad." Soda said. "But I have to agree with Darry for the most part on this one, Ponyboy. It aint safe going out alone like that. The black eye and bloody nose you got proves it."  
  
"I'm sorry Soda. I didn't want to just leave without letting you know but I knew you'd stop me."  
  
Soda nodded. "I probably would have." He plopped down on the bed. "C'mon lets get some shut-eye." Ponyboy laid down next to Sodapop and fell asleep easily. 


	8. What Did the Socs Want?

Two-Bit kicked the dirt absent mindlessly as he walked along the road. He watched it fly up and dirty his pants but continued to do it anyways.  
  
"Were ya'll wanna go?" Steve piped up happily.  
  
"I dunno." Soda replied who wasn't his usual self that day. Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda had just left the Dingo and went out hoping to find some action that quiet Saturday afternoon. "We could go see one of those strip flicks." Steve suggested.  
  
"Those don't start till late night." Two-Bit told him. "You can't get into those without an ID that says you're twenty-one. Ya'll don't have one and I left my phony one at home."  
  
"I had a fake one." Steve said flicking the ashes off his cigarette. "I lost it though."  
  
Soda remained silent. "What's up with you, buddy?" Steve asked.  
  
"Nothin," Soda said. "Just thinking that's all."  
  
"Bout what?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"I got lots of stuff on my mind." Soda replied.  
  
"Got a light Steve?" Two-Bit asked. Steve reached into his pocket and threw a lighter to Two-Bit. "Well what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno." Soda said. "We could go play golf." Two-Bit joked blowing smoke out of his mouth in such a way that it formed a circle. "C'mon you two. I'm getting tired of just walking along like this." They turned the corner and headed toward 5th Street near the local high school.  
  
"Hey look ahead. They got school on Saturday's now." Steve asked looking at a small crowd of people on the football field surround a couple other guys.  
  
"Hey you know, that looks an awful lot like Pony down there." Two-Bit said but Soda was already aware of it and had hopped the fence and started running over. Steve and Two-Bit followed quickly hopping the fence themselves. Sure enough Pony and Curly Shepard were surrounded by four Socs who soon heard the other boys. Soda was right in front of them in second pushing Pony aside, Two-Bit and Steve backing him up. "What's the problem?" Soda asked angrily. "It aint your problem." A Social stepped forward and glared at Soda. "Well how about if I make it my problem." Soda said. Two- Bit ripped out his switch blade. But one of the Socs pulled a weapon out to. Quickly Steve kicked it out of his hand and the battle began. Steve quickly grabbed up the switch blade before the socials could. Two-Bit was on top of one soon and Steve and Soda had two down in a matter of minutes. Pony and Curly took the other. Both Two-Bit and Steve didn't end up needing to use the switchblades so Two-Bit stuffed his back in his pocket and Steve did the same with his new one. Pony wasn't fighting to well due to the fact that he'd been beaten up pretty badly the night before. Soda hollered for Pony to get on home but he didn't want to. The five boys clobbered the four other boys. "C'mon, lets go home." Soda said dragging Pony to his feat. His nose was bleeding again and he didn't walk well. Soda had to half carry him home.  
  
Pony, Soda, Two-bit, and Steve entered the Curtis house. They had already gone to get Two-Bit's car and driven Curly home.  
  
"It's a good thing Darry aint home." Soda said. "He'd be going nuts right about now. Pony what were you doing walking by your lonesome again?" Soda was a bit frustrated that Pony kept doing this.  
  
"Darry dropped me off at the library on his way to work." Pony said. "He said that Two-Bit was gonna pick me up at four. Nobody came so I figured I might as well start home at five." Soda looked at Two-Bit who appeared to be very sorry.  
  
"I did promise Darry I'd pick him up. I completely forgot."  
  
"If he throws you through the wall don't be surprised." Soda said. "Go lie down, Pony." Soda said.  
  
Ponyboy did gladly. Soda hadn't gotten roughed up to much in the fight. He just had a few bruises. So did Two-Bit. Steve had a bloody nose and a lot of bruises. "Darry's gonna hit the ceiling when he sees this." Soda said.  
  
"Well that sure ruined our day." Steve grumbled looking at Two-Bit angrily.  
  
"Hey, I forgot." Two-Bit yelled. "I said I was sorry."  
  
"Well sorry don't fix it." Steve yelled back. "Soda's headache was increasing now. "What do you want me to do?" Two-Bit kicked the wall. "You want me to get on my hands and knees?"  
  
Soda got up and left his two friends fighting and went into Ponyboy's and his room. He was surprised to find Pony crying. He sat down next to him. "Hey, it's ok." Soda soothed. "Darry's gonna yell again." Pony cried.  
  
"Yah he's gonna yell. It aint gonna be at you though. It's gonna be at Two- Bit."  
  
Pony shook his head. "He's gonna yell at me. He's gonna tell me I should've waited even when it was five." Soda sighed and didn't say anything because Pony probably was right. Even if they didn't tell Darry, he'd notice that something happened when he walked in and saw them all like that. Pony wiped his bloody nose of on his t-shirt. Soda stood up and got a wet towel from the bathroom and gave it his little brother. Pony cleaned his face off and quit crying. "Two days in a row." Pony said. "Why won't they ever leave us alone, Soda?"  
  
Soda new Pony meant the Socs. "I dunno," Soda said. "I wish they would though."  
  
"After everything that's happened," Pony sniffled. "You'd think they'd leave us alone by now."  
  
"I know." Soda nodded.  
  
Two-Bit and Steve's yelling had become louder. Soda got up. He had to stop them before it got out of hand. "Be quiet, both of you." Soda scolded. "The last thing we need to do right now is fight amongst ourselves." Steve sighed and soon became ashamed of himself. "You're right, Soda. It won't help."  
  
"Hey what do you think the Socs wanted with Pony and Curly anyways?" Two- Bit asked. Soda shrugged. "I dunno. They probably just wanted to cause more trouble. I'll ask Pony later. That is if Darry doesn't ask him first."  
  
***  
  
Darry came in at eight to find his brothers and two friends in front of the TV. They had all done their best to clean up and look like nothing had happened. They hoped no question would be asked. Even a question about Steve or Two-Bit might give it away. "Hey Darry." Soda greeted.  
  
"How was work?" Pony asked. They made sure not to look at him but the Curtis living room is right were you enter the front door and it wasn't hard for Darry to notice his brothers face. Soda felt Darry's hand gently lift up his chin. He studded Soda's cheek worriedly were there was a big mark on the left side all the way down to his chin across that side of his face.  
  
"What happened?" Darry asked.  
  
"I'm ok, I got in fight." Soda said.  
  
"With who?" Darry wanted to know more.  
  
"Just tell him," Soda thought. "He's gonna find out anyways so you might as well tell him now." "With who?" Darry persisted when Soda didn't answer.  
  
"Socials." Pony jumped in and found himself telling Darry the whole story.  
  
Pony sat looking at Darry anticipating a lecture. "Why were you walking home? I told you to wait for Two-Bit to pick you up."  
  
"I forgot," Two-Bit admitted.  
  
"Oh, well that's just fine." Darry yelled. "The one thing I was trying to prevent by asking you to pick him up happens. I wouldn't have even considered leaving Pony out in town while I was at work if someone wasn't gonna pick him up. Pony, you should've stayed at the library and waited."  
  
"But, I waited till five." Pony said.  
  
"You could've called me at work from a pay phone and I would've come over and gotten you right away." Darry said. "You still don't think. Even after all that's happened you still don't think before doing stuff." Soda looked at Pony as if to tell him it was ok. "What were you doing with Curly?"  
  
"I saw him while I was on my way home. We were gonna go and…" Pony stopped, remembering that he was grounded and he wasn't supposed to be going anywhere.  
  
Darry got the picture but he had a more important question to ask Pony. "What did the Socs want?" He spoke gently because he could see that he'd given Pony just about as much yelling as he could take right then and he didn't want to make his little brother cry, which appeared to be what he was doing when the tears welled up in Pony's eyes. Pony seemed frightened when asked that question about the Socs. Everyone could sense it. Even the way he breathed told them something was wrong. Soda got up of the couch and sat down beside Pony on the floor, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Ponyboy?" Darry asked again trying not to get upset. "What did the Socs want?" 


	9. Crime and Punishment

Ponyboy jumped up suddenly and dashed out of the living room and into his own bedroom slamming the door shut behind him and leaning a chair under each of the doorknobs; the one door to enter the room and the one to go into the bathroom. He didn't want anybody to come in and bug him. He couldn't tell them. He just couldn't. What if they didn't understand? What if they thought it was his fault?  
  
He wished he'd told Darry the truth in the first place. "Why didn't you tell him what else happened with Tim that night? Why did you have to leave that part out?" Pony asked himself leaning against the wall and slowly dropping to the floor. He buried his face in his knees and sobbed.  
  
Of course Darry was banging on the door a second later, demanding Pony to open it. "Ponyboy Curtis, you come out of there right now! What's the matter? What happened that your not telling me?" Pony just continued to sob. "Pony if you don't open this door I'm gonna break it down, come in there, and beat the tar outa you!"  
  
Pony got up and walked over, sliding the chair away from the door and stood back at the other side of the room, away from Darry as he barged in. Soda came running in after him and Steve and Two-Bit stared through the doorway. Darry held Soda back. "Tell me exactly what's going on. Right now." Darry spoke strongly and looked straight at his youngest brother.  
  
"That night I went out with the guys and Tim…" Pony began. "Well, I didn't tell you everything that I did that night." Darry stood there hands on hips waiting. "They said they wanted to go get back at this guy. I dunno why. I think he was beating on Tim's girl or something. And I…" Pony hesitated. "I'd been drinking some so I wasn't really paying attention and I went with them."  
  
Darry's mouth dropped open. Pony wasn't finished though. "We went to his house. Nobody was home and they trashed it. Broke his windows, his parents cars… but, I didn't, Darry. I promise I didn't. I tried to get the guys to lay of but they wouldn't. They told me to stand look out. Someone saw me and told the Socs it was me that did it. That's what the Socials said anyways when they tried to get me and Curly this afternoon, but Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit got there in time." Pony sat down on his bed shivering.  
  
Darry stood dumbfounded not knowing what to say. "Um, Two-Bit, Steve," Darry started. "Let's call it a night ok?" Two-Bit and Steve agreed understandingly. They said goodbye and headed out. Ponyboy heard the front door shut behind them and he looked at Darry who hadn't moved an inch from were he was standing angrily. Soda looked worried.  
  
"What!?" Darry shouted all of the sudden once he had grasped everything that Ponyboy said. "Drinking?" Darry thought. "Breaking windows, scratching up cars?" "Those Socs might've killed you Pony!"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Pony pleaded.  
  
"Oh you're sorry?"  
  
"Darry c'mon." Soda urged but Darry silenced him with one stern look.  
  
"What you gonna do? Are you gonna tell the Socs you're sorry, Pony? I'm sure they'll understand." Darry said sarcastically. "Are you gonna explain to them that it wasn't you? Do you think that'll work? You think sorry'll be the end of this?"  
  
Ponyboy shook his head. "No."  
  
"Now I gotta keep an even closer eye on you." Darry said. "I'm already worried sick about you as it is. There's enough trouble round here. Why do you have to go and give them a REASON to jump you now?"  
  
"But I told you I didn't do it. I just went along and watched."  
  
"Ponyboy I don't want to hear it." Darry said solemnly. "Stay in your room."  
  
"For how long?" Pony asked. "All night. It'll give you plenty of time to think about what you've done and me plenty of time to think about how in the world I'm gonna go about punishing you for everything that you've been doing lately. So far grounding you aint working. I hear you complaining and I won't even let you come out for dinner. Got that?"  
  
Pony sighed deeply. "Yes, Darry."  
  
Darry turned to leave and Soda followed. "Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?" Soda asked.  
  
"No I don't." Darry said. "Now come and clean up the messes you've made out here in the living room."  
  
Sodapop followed Darry sulking. "When I'm done I'm gonna go and meet Steve, ok?"  
  
"No, nobody is going anywhere."  
  
"Why not?" Soda asked.  
  
"Because." Darry answered crossly. He walked into the kitchen and searched for something to make for dinner.  
  
"We beat them up pretty bad though Darry. Maybe they'll leave Pony alone now."  
  
"They won't and you know it." Darry said. "They may never leave us alone. It seems that no matter how good we whoop them they won't leave us be.  
  
Soda walked into the living room and started gathering up all the cards on the ground. He turned the couch cushion over were there was a big coke stain that he hoped Darry wouldn't find. "Can't I go down to the Dingo or something, Darry?"  
  
"I said no, Sodapop. I know you heard me the first time."  
  
"Well you don't have to get all mad at me." Soda said. "I didn't do anything."  
  
"I'm not mad at you kid, I'm just real frustrated right now." Darry pulled out some pancake mix. "Remind me to stop at the store tomorrow, ok?" Sodapop nodded. "Hey, did you clean the living room?"  
  
"It looks better." Soda said.  
  
"I don't want better, I want perfect." Darry said. Soda rolled his eyes but went back to cleaning. He would've protested but he didn't want to test Darry's patience which appeared to be very thin at the moment.  
  
***  
  
"That's not fair!" Pony yelled. It was late at night. Darry had come up with a punishment for Ponyboy and Soda had gone to sleep in Darry's room because he couldn't stand to hear them.  
  
"It is fair." Darry said. You commit the crime, you receive the punishment."  
  
"But Darry!"  
  
"Don't you but Darry me. I've had enough trouble from you in the last week. I don't need anymore."  
  
"But you can't make me leave the track team."  
  
"I can and I am." Darry said. "If you listen up and follow the rules around here, you can start track again."  
  
"It's not that easy though Darry. I can't just quit for a little while and then tell the coach I want back in. I'd have to wait till next year to try out again."  
  
"Well summers just around the bend. You'll live." Darry said.  
  
"I'm not cutting track!" Pony yelled. "I won't!"  
  
"Pony you watch your tone. You ain't on the track team any more and that's final.  
  
"Darry why do you gotta do that?"  
  
"Because, I don't know how else to discipline you in an effective way. Now, stop complaining about it."  
  
Ponyboy sat back down on his bed defeated. There was just no reasoning with Darry. "Am I still grounded too?"  
  
"Yes!" Darry yelled.  
  
Pony sighed. "Darry, how come you havta punish me? Why can't you just let this slide? I said I was sorry."  
  
Darry gave Pony a look. "First you come walking in at three o'clock in the morning after doing about a hundred things that you're forbidden to do." Darry said. "Then you go sneaking out at night when I'm not home, you lie to me about where you were, today you have a run in with the socials because you didn't stay put and wait for somebody to pick you up, and then I find out about even more trouble that you've gotten yourself into! How do expect me to act about all this, Ponyboy. Of course I'm gonna punish you. How else am I gonna get you to behave?" 


	10. Rebellion

Ponyboy sat slouching at the kitchen table. He hated Darry. What was the big deal anyways? He hadn't even done anything. Why'd Darry have to make such a big deal out of everything? He bit into his apple angrily and then sat back on the chair hard so it made a bang against the counter.  
  
Darry looked up from the paper. "You'd better cut that out." He warned.  
  
Ponyboy rolled his eyes. He didn't want to cut it out. He was mad and frustrated and he didn't car if he was acting like a brat.  
  
"You've been stomping around all day and I'm sick and tired of it." Darry said very crossly and just as frustrated as Ponyboy but for different reasons.  
  
Pony sat up and attempted to mimic his brother. "You've been stomping around all day and I'm sick and tired of it."  
  
Darry threw down the paper. "Ponyboy!" he yelled.  
  
"Ponyboy!" Pony yelled back trying not to laugh.  
  
"That's enough!" Darry said getting real frustrated.  
  
"That's enough!" Pony mimicked Darry's exact words again. Ponyboy smiled. This was fun…  
  
Darry let out an exasperated sigh followed by one from Pony. This was getting ridiculous. Why was Pony acting like this? "Ponyboy Curtis, if you do that one more time you'll be doing breakfast and dinner dishes for the rest of the week."  
  
Pony fell silent. He hates dishes and as much as he tries not to let Darry's yelling scare him it always does. They then noticed Soda who had come in time to see the little show and he was laughing.  
  
"Don't encourage him." Darry said.  
  
"I should've video taped that and showed it to you guys in like ten years from now." Sodapop said.  
  
"Well, It isn't gonna be as funny if he keeps doing that. He's getting way to cocky for his own good." Darry said looking directly at Ponyboy with dangerous eyes. Pony scrunched down in his seat miserably. Why did Darry always get to win? He always wins.  
  
"Hurry up and eat your breakfast, Pony. You'll be late for school." Darry said.  
  
"I'm not going to school." Pony said just to annoy Darry. When Pony saw the look on his brothers face he stifled a giggle.  
  
"What do you mean you aren't going to school? Of course you are." Darry said.  
  
"No I ain't." Ponyboy said. "I don't want to."  
  
Darry looked at Ponyboy surprised. "Well I don't want to go to work." he said. "That doesn't mean that I'm not going."  
  
"Well I don't wanna go to school so I aint going." Pony said and stormed off.  
  
Darry looked at Soda. "What in the world has been up with that kid lately? Why is he so impossible?"  
  
"It's called rebellion, Darry." Soda said.  
  
"Great." Darry said. "Just what I need… a rebellious teenager." He sighed and studied the newspaper. He wondered if he was that impossible when he was Ponyboy's age. He didn't remember being like that. "Will you go in there and talk to him please?" Darry asked Soda.  
  
"Me?" Soda asked. "What am I supposed to say to him?"  
  
"I don't know." Darry said getting up from the table and clearing the plates. "Figure something out. He always listens to you."  
  
"Not ALWAYS." Soda argued. "Yes, always." Darry insisted thinking of all those times Soda had been able to reason with Pony. He looked back up at Soda and said, "When I talk to him It's like I'm talking to the wind. Whenever you talk to him he gets whatever message you're giving him through that thick head of his."  
  
Soda sighed and turned to go and find Ponyboy. "Pony?" He said walking into his room to find his little brother sitting on the bed.  
  
"Yeah?" Pony answered.  
  
"What's going on kiddo? You ok?" Soda spoke gently.  
  
"I'm fine." Pony said. "I just don't wanna go to school, that's all."  
  
"Why not? You love school."  
  
"I don't love it right now." Pony said.  
  
"Darry's gonna lose it if you don't cut this out Pon."  
  
"What!? Now you're on his side?" Pony yelled.  
  
"No." Soda said. "I'm not on anybody's side. I'm just trying to make peace. That's all. Besides," Soda laughed. "he's gonna make you somehow, anyway. He always does."  
  
"That doesn't mean I have to make it easy for him." Pony crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.  
  
Soda sighed. "All-right. "Have it your way, but I gotta get to work."  
  
"Ponyboy!" Darry yelled. "You'd better be ready in one minute!" Pony looked over at Soda and groaned.  
  
"Just go." Soda laughed. "Save yourself another lecture. Go."  
  
Pony new that Soda was right. "Ok, fine." he said and got up, grabbing his stuff and heading out to the living room. Soda smiled and followed.  
  
"Thank you." Darry mouthed to Sodapop as they headed out the door. 


	11. Another Ride to School

Darry got in the truck and started up the engine. Soda got in beside him and Ponyboy hopped in the back. "You always getta sit in the front." Pony complained.  
  
"Hey, you snooze, you loose." Soda said flipping on the radio.  
  
"Seatbelts." Darry called before pulling out onto the street. He turned the blasting radio down a bit so he could think. He looked at Pony through the rear view mirror. He was sitting back there, his arms crossed over his chest and his face slightly red from frustration and anger. Darry sighed and turned onto 5th Street. He wished that Pony would get his act together. He hated having to go through this with him all the time.  
  
Soda reached back over and turned the radio up again and got an annoyed look from Darry but he didn't make Soda turn it back down. He just kept driving. He was not up for a 'radio volume' battle with his little brother.  
  
"You-ah aint nothin but a hound dog… crying all the time." Soda sang as he banged on the dashboard. "You-ah aint nothin but a hound dog!" Darry smiled and rolled his eyes. Soda was such a character. Ponyboy laughed, looking up from his homework.  
  
"Darry, a negative times a positive equals a negative, right?" Pony asked after Sodapop had calmed down a bit.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Darry asked looking back at his little brother.  
  
"Ponyboy Curtis! You told me you did your homework!"  
  
"Well, I did." Ponyboy said looking back down at the paper. "I just didn't do this."  
  
Darry sighed exasperated and turned his gaze back to the road. "When I ask you if you've done your homework I mean all if it, not just most of it." Darry said. "If you didn't do that than you should not have said you'd finished your homework!"  
  
"Well, don't have a cow, Darry." Ponyboy said. "I only have like ten problems left or something like that. I can most likely finish it by the time we get to school."  
  
"That isn't the point!" Darry bellowed. Ponyboy rolled his eyes. "And you know I like to look over your math homework."  
  
"Well, it aint the end of the world if you don't one time." Pony said.  
  
"Ponyboy, if you know what's good for you you'll quit talking back. You shoulda done your math homework last night." Pony sighed and leaned his head against the window. He decided not to say anything else. He was tired of fighting about it and afraid to test any more of Darry's patience. At least at the moment.  
  
"Well don't just sit there." Darry spoke after a minute. "If that homework aint done by the time we get to school you're gonna catch it Pony."  
  
"Fine!" Pony said snatching up his paper. "I'm working, ok!?"  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me." Darry said. "Sodapop, turn the radio off."  
  
"How come?" Soda asked.  
  
"Just turn it off, Soda." Darry said again. Soda reached over and flipped it off reluctantly.  
  
"Were am I going?" Darry asked himself out loud. "See Pony, you've got me so frustrated now that I'm not even paying attention to were I'm driving. I'm going in the completely opposite direction of the DX."  
  
"It aint my fault." Pony said angrily as Darry made a U-turn and went back in the direction they came from.  
  
"Just be quiet and do your work, Ponyboy." Darry said. "I don't want to hear you the rest of the way there."  
  
Ponyboy looked hurt. He continued to work on his math homework quietly. "It aint my fault he went the wrong way." Ponyboy thought to himself. "Why does he have to blame everything on me?"  
  
Soda looked back at his sad little brother. "C'mon, Dar." Soda turned to his older brother now. "Don't be so hard on him."  
  
"Soda, not now." Darry warned. "I aint in the mood for it."  
  
Soda had a response for that but he held it in. Darry's patience was just about gone by then. He was mad because he'd been going the wrong way half of the time and now he'd have to drive back. This would take an extra ten minutes and all three of them would be late, especially himself.  
  
"Well I'll have plenty of time to finish this now." Ponyboy laughed.  
  
"You'd better keep quiet kid!" Darry yelled. "It's not funny. All three of us are gonna be late."  
  
"Will you quit hollering at me." Pony said. "All I said was…"  
  
"I said keep quiet." Darry yelled.  
  
"Why do I always have to shut up and keep quiet!? Pony yelled back. Why can't you just…" Pony blurted out every dirty word he could think off and continued to yell. Darry started screaming to.  
  
"Darry, watch the road!" Soda yelled. "Darry you're gonna crash!" Darry was so busy hollering at Pony he didn't notice the red light. "Darry STOP!!!" Soda screamed. Darry slammed on his breaks but not quick enough. The truck slammed into the car in front of them. 


	12. Oops

"Are you both all-right?" Darry asked looking back and forth from Pony to Soda. Soda nodded. 

"Oops." Is all that Ponyboy could say. 

"Pony, are you ok or not?" Darry asked again. 

"Yeah, just a little sore?" 

"How bout you, Darry?" Soda asked. 

"I'm ok." Darry said. Luckily he'd stopped fast enough so that they didn't hit the other car to hard. The person they'd hit jumped out and started screaming. "Both of you stay here. I mean it." Darry said getting out of the truck and walking over to give the person his information.

"What are you doin!?" The older man screamed. "Are you blind!?" 

"I'm very sorry about that." Darry said. 

"I hope you're sorry!" The man continued to yell. "The whole back of my car is smashed in!" 

Darry looked at the guys car. How he'd described it was a bit of an exaggeration but Darry nodded. "Like I said, I'm very sorry. I'll pay for the damage, ok?" The man rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm really really really sorry." Darry said as he wrote down his license plate number. "I…" 

"It's ok." The man cut him off. "It's ok. I aint gonna sue you or anything. Your paying for it so there aint anything else I need to do." 

"Thank you." Darry said relieved. It was a good thing this man was being nice. Darry couldn't afford to be sued and if he was he would lose indefinitely. The accident was completely his fault. He probably wouldn't even be able to afford a lawyer.

A couple of police showed up a few minutes later to check out the situation and a tow truck was called for the other guys car. The Curtis's truck wasn't in as bad of shape but in the mean time Darry studied his car. The front was smashed. He moaned. It was gonna cost a ton to fix and a ton he didn't have. This was a perfect addition to his horrible morning. He felt sick thinking about how much money it was gonna cost to pay for the damage to the other quys car and his own. "At least everyone was ok." Darry thought, thankful that they'd all had seatbelts on. It was a good thing for Soda's warning about the red light or Darry probably wouldn't have noticed.

"Man, why do we gotta stay in here." Pony whined. Soda shrugged as he watched Darry talking to one of the police men. He was having a little bit of trouble sitting still himself, with all the excitement that was going on but Darry was in no mood to be disobeyed so they stayed in the car. 

He finally stopped talking and came back to the truck. "I'm gonna be two hours late." He said getting in and starting up the engine. "Are you sure you're both ok?" Darry asked. 

"Yeah, we're fine, Darry." Soda reassured him but Darry was still worried. 

"Can we go now?" Pony asked impatiently. 

"Yeah, and I'd better not hear a single word from you the whole way there." Darry said harshly. He pulled the beaten up truck back out onto the road and they were off.

Darry's head hurt as he reviewed all the events of that morning. Fighting with Ponyboy, crashing, all that money he'd have to pay… It was all really depressing. At long last they FINALLY pulled up to the DX and let Soda off. "Have a good day, little buddy!" Darry called after him and Soda waved. Was it possible for any of them to have a good day now? Pony climbed up to the front seat when Soda got off and waved to him. Darry pulled out and headed towards Ponyboy's school. 

"Did you finish your homework?" Darry asked. 

Pony nodded. "I did it while you were talking to that guy." He said. 

"Did you do it right?" 

"Yeah, I think so." Pony said. 

"You'd better not lie to me again, Pony." 

"I didn't lie!" Pony yelled. 

"Yes you did! I asked you if you'd finished last night and you said you had when you still had math left." Darry turned the corner. 

"Fine, I'm sorry." Pony mumbled. 

"See, why can't you just say that in the first place?" Darry asked. "If you had just apologized we wouldn't have to go through such a hassle about it." 

Ponyboy stared out the window and ignored Darry as he continued talking. He just nodded and said 'uh huh' occasionally so Darry would think he was listening. Pony didn't think he could take any more of his lecturing. He was so tired of it. That's all Darry ever did now.


	13. Fed Up With Forgetting

"Like heck I'm going to school today." Ponyboy thought as they pulled up to his high school. "I'd rather be in bed vomiting all day. Well… maybe not but I sure don't wanna be here."

"C'mon, lets go." Darry said in an irritated tone, getting out of the truck. "You're already late as it is plus I don't have time for taking time. I'm gonna be as late as I've ever been."

Pony got out of the truck and followed Darry to the main office. "What you coming in for?" He asked earning a 'duh' look from Darry. "What?" Ponyboy said.

"You are almost two hours late. I have to explain to them why that is. I'm sure they've marked you absent by now." Darry ran his hand through his hair tiredly and tried to think up a good way of explaining the morning to his boss so he might feel a little sympathetic about the whole matter and not have a fit.

"Oh." Pony said silently screaming. If Darry was going to sign him in then he'd have to go to school. So much for the plan he had made on the way there. It would've worked out great to. The school would've already marked him absent because they had long since collected the attendance sheet. He could've just gone across the street to the bus stop. He sighed and picked up the pace when Darry hollered for him to speed it up. "Oh, no." Pony thought as they walked down to the main school campus. "Darry I left my lunch at home." 

Darry looked at Pony annoyed. "You don't ever remember anything." He dug into his pocket for his wallet, gave Pony a few dollars, and then continued to speed walk towards the main office. 

Ponyboy followed close behind. Why couldn't Darry lighten up? Everything was so hard. The rumble had made rivalry between Greasers and Socials worse, everybody had been crabby and upset since Johnny and Dally died, and Darry was getting way to strict. What was really bugging Pony though was that they'd promised Sodapop not to fight anymore and having a pretty tough time keeping that promise. Darry'd been trying to act more parental then ever and Pony hated all the new rules that were being thrown at him and Soda. 

"You know, with all the time I take to pack your lunch the least you could do is remember to take it with you." Darry said. "Not to mention that's a waste of food. Food that we can't afford to waste." 

"I'm Sorry." Ponyboy mumbled. 

"Yeah, you always are." Darry said. "I'm sorry this, I'm sorry that… I'm getting tired of it Ponyboy. It gets old after a while and your excuses get lamer by the minute."

"Do you always have to get mad about every little thing?" Ponyboy asked as they reached the main building. "It's not like I burned down the house or something. It's just a lunch!" 

Darry looked at Ponyboy. "It's not what you did. It's the concept of the matter. Now, stop mouthing off and get in here."

Ponyboy obeyed, wishing like crazy that Darry had just dropped him off and left. "No such luck." He thought silently.

***

Sodapop looked up when Steve and Two-Bit came barging through the front door that early evening. "Hey, Sodapop." Steve said. 

"Hey." He said. 

"Ya'll got any beer left?" Two-Bit asked. Soda nodded. "In the fridge." 

"Is something burning?" Darry asked walking out of his room. Soda sniffed the air and shrugged. "Where's Ponyboy, by the way?" Darry asked. "In his room reading." Soda said. 

Suddenly the smoke alarm went off in the kitchen. Two-Bit ran out. "I didn't do it." He said. Darry was already in there looking at the scorched chicken in the oven. He flipped the oven off and started opening windows to let all the smoke out. 

"What happened in here?" Steve said coming in after the rest of the boys and investigating the scene. 

"Burnt dinner." Darry said standing up on a chair and turning of the smoke alarm. 

Pony came running in. "What happened?" He asked but was ignored.

"Gosh, Dar maybe you should set a timer from now on so you'll know when it's ready." Two-Bit said. 

Darry rolled his eyes. "It aint my night to cook." He said jumping down from the chair and looking at Ponyboy.

"Sorry, I forgot." Pony said. 

"Yeah well this time you almost did burn down the house." Darry said getting out oven mitts and disposing of the ruined chicken. "You can't just stick something in the oven, walk off, and then expect it to stop when it's done." Pony stared at his feet. He could never do anything right. 

"He didn't mean to. He just got real interested in a book again. Huh Pon?" Soda said putting an arm around his shoulder. Ponyboy nodded.

"Whatever." Darry said. "You aint gonna be cooking anymore. From now on you're on clean up." 

"Aaawww." Ponyboy whined.

"It'd be better for you to break a plate rather than burn down the house." Darry said. "It's ridiculous. A kid your age shouldn't have so much trouble paying attention to when it's time to turn the oven off. Like I said earlier… you don't ever remember. You forget everything and it gets on my nerves."

Soda saw that this conversation wasn't headed in a good direction. "Poker?" he asked the rest of the guys. Steve nodded and they all went to play. Darry however, opened the fridge and searched for something else to make for dinner. But there wasn't anything much else in there. He had planned on having chicken that night and going shopping tomorrow.

"Ponyboy!" He called. "Get in the car. We're going to the market." 

"Why do I havta come?" Ponyboy said. 

"Because the reason that we don't have dinner is on account of you and you're coming with me." Darry said.

"Can't I please stay here? What difference does it matter weather I come or not?" 

"Just get in the car." Darry said aggravated.

"How exciting." Ponyboy thought sarcastically, getting up and leaving the poker game. "I get to go shopping with my o'l buddy Darry…"


	14. Revenge on the Inoccent One

Darry pulled up to the market and him and Ponyboy got out. Pony just followed Darry around as he shopped. "How pointless is this?" He thought to himself. "I still think there aint any reason for me being here with you. You're capable of shopping by yourself. I wanna go home. Can I go wait in the car? Please." 

"No, you can quit whining." Darry said. 

"But, I'm bored. Everyone else is at home having fun."

Darry ignored him and reached up to one of the top shelves for some peanut butter. He then looked back at his list and headed down to the next isle. "C'mon, Pon. You don't have to walk that slow." 

Ponyboy sighed. "I'm gonna go look at the sports car magazines." He announced and started quickly down the other isle. 

"Oh, no you aint." Darry said pulling him back by the sleeve. "Why don't you make yourself useful and go to get the milk and eggs for breakfast tomorrow. Dairy products are on the right hand side of the store. Hurry up, we don't have all night."

"Why don't you get them yourself? You're the one that wanted to go shopping. All that I wanted to do was stay home and play cards, but nooooo. I gotta…" Darry gave him this really stern look so Ponyboy shut up and headed towards the dairy section. At least it gave him something to do. 

He walked down the store slowly, staring at his feet and day dreaming. "Darry and dairy." Pony thought as he walked down all kinds of different isles absent mindlessly. "They're pronounced the same way." Yep he was definitely bored. Comparing two different words, one being a name and the other a kind food, there was almost no doubt that he was bored.

He decided to go outside and take a walk. Darry would probably be in the store for a while since it takes so long to make sure to buy the cheapest products. Ponyboy walked outside and down the sidewalk. The sun had gone down and it was nearly dark now. 

He was just starting to enjoy himself when suddenly he felt a huge shove in his back and he fell to the ground. He looked up painfully at the person who had shoved him. There were two boys standing above him. Socs. 

"You're the Grease that smashed our windows in. Aint you?" 

"I didn't do nothing." Ponyboy said getting up and backing away from them against the wall. This was ridiculous. They thought he did all that damage just because he was in front of the house the night that it happened. "Well, why'd you have to go to the house at all?" Ponyboy asked himself. "Darry's right. You never think." 

"Yeah, that's him all-right." The other guy said. "I saw him clear as day standing in the front yard. He probably was the main cause of the whole thing." 

"Well, I think we outa teach this Grease a lesson. He needs to learn his place." 

"Yeah, we out to bang him up just as good as he banged my mustang up." 

Ponyboy looked left and right. He had to get away. They grabbed for him but he hopped to the right side and ran down the street "Why didn't I just stay in the market?" He questioned himself. Ponyboy was fast. Faster than them. He ran back towards the market but they appeared again around another corner. One tackled him to the ground. 

"Can I even walk outside without you guys pounding on me?!" Ponyboy said angrily from his position on the ground. "Don't you have any better ways to spend your time?" He was answered with a hard sock in the face. There weren't many people around and the people that were around were to afraid to get involved. 

"Lemme go!" Ponyboy yelled. "I didn't do anything to your stuff! Darry! Help!" 

The Soc that was on top of him slugged him hard in the face again and he felt a pain and blood dripping down his cheeks. He figured he had a bloody nose. The other Soc kicked him in the stomach, hard. Ponyboy's wind was nearly gone and he was trying to cough. When he'd gotten his breath back he fought desperately to get himself loose but he couldn't. Not with two guys bigger than himself keeping him down. "Darry!" He yelled. "Darry Help!" 

Ponyboy couldn't think of any other way to fight back when he was pinned down so he spit in one of their eyes. In return he got a big kick in the back of his head. Ponyboy felt like he was spinning around in circles. His head ached. No, his entire body ached. He felt half awake and half asleep. Then a fist collided with his head and everything went black. 


	15. Where Am I?

Ponyboy slowly opened his eyes. It was dark and there was no one around. Where was he. This place wasn't familiar. He sat up slowly, noticing an ache in his back which then led him to notice that he was lying on concrete. He looked around. He was lying in some Ally way it looked like. His mind went blank for a moment. Why was he here? He remembered then what had happened and tired to hoist himself off the ground. He stood with some difficulty and began to walk down the dark street, looking around at his surroundings to see if he could figure out were he was and how to get home from there. He wasn't sure but he didn't remember this place as where he had been walking. It looked different. Maybe they put me over here in this Ally so nobody would find me. Ponyboy thought as he shivered. It was freezing out and he couldn't wait to get home and get into his warm bed. He ached all over and his clothes had blood stains.  
  
He wondered what time it was. How long had he been asleep and how was he going to get home if he wasn't sure were he was? He sighed deeply and fought back tears but they escaped his eyes anyways and rolled down his cheeks making them colder as the wind blew. He figured if he could find his way back to the grocery store then he could find his way home from there. Or maybe it had only been a few minutes and Darry was still shopping. He was unsure of which way to go so he went with his gut and headed straight. He then looked around noticing that there were very few cars on the road and hardly anybody walking around, so he knew it must be late now. Ponyboy found himself still searching a half an hour later and he was getting so cold he thought he'd freeze. Those Socs must've taken him pretty far because he really had no idea were he was.  
  
There was no point in wandering around anymore because he wasn't getting anywhere and if he was it was just more lost. So Ponyboy searched for some public place that was open. There was always some stuff open twenty four hours a day. Finally he found a gas station and went in, feeling immediately warm the second the door closed behind him.  
  
The guy at the counter was drinking black coffee and leaning back on the wall staring at nothing in particular. "Excuse me?" Pony asked.  
  
The man looked up a bit startled. "Whatcha want kid? You ok? You look pretty banged up."  
  
"I'm ok." Ponyboy said.  
  
"Aint it late for you to be out here on your own?"  
  
"I dunno. What time is it sir?" Pony asked.  
  
The guy looked down at his watch. "It's three a.m."  
  
"Really?" Ponyboy asked shocked. The man nodded. "Can I use your phone?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure kid." The guy said picking it up from the other side of the counter and putting it near Ponyboy.  
  
"Thanks." Pony said as he picked it up and dialed home. He waited impatiently as it rang but nobody picked up. This was weird. Someone always picked up the phone. He tried again but still there was no answer. He then tried Two-Bit and Steve but nobody picked up. He put the phone down sighing.  
  
"Didn't reach anyone?" The guy asked.  
  
"No." Pony said. "Thanks though." The man nodded. Ponyboy noticed how hungry he was then. He started digging through his pockets for some money. He found a few nickels and a couple quarters. He stuffed it back in his pocket and walked around the small store picking up everything appetizing that he could afford. He got a couple candy bars, a muffin, and some hot chocolate then went up to pay for them. After he took his food and drink and went back out into the freezing cold. He sat on the curb and shivered as he sipped his hot chocolate and ate his muffin. As much as he tried not to he found that tears were escaping his eyes again. He was cold and scared and he wanted to go home. He didn't know were he was or what he was going to do. Darry and Sodapop were probably looking all over for him by now, maybe that's why nobody picked up the phone. How was he gonna get in touch with them?  
  
  
  
(Meanwhile at the Curtis house)  
  
"How do I loose a fourteen year old kid in the grocery store?!" Darry yelled as they all walked through the front door, returning from an unsuccessful search. "He's been gone for hours."  
  
"Did you check the movie theatre?" Steve asked from his position on the couch.  
  
"Yes, I checked everywhere he could possibly be. The theatre, the lot, Tim's, Buck's. were would he go? It's three a.m.!"  
  
"Maybe he's at the Dingo." Steve suggested.  
  
"No I looked there." Two-Bit said.  
  
"He'll show, Darry." Soda comforted. "You were a little harsh with him earlier."  
  
Darry sighed. "If he doesn't turn up in the next five minutes I'm calling the police. What if something's happened? If he did run off don't you think he'd be back by now?"  
  
"Did anyone check the library?" Two-Bit asked. Soda looked over at him and rolled his eyes. "What?" Two-Bit asked. "He goes over there a lot."  
  
"The library is closed." Steve said. "What library is open at this time of night?"  
  
"No library." Soda said getting up out of his chair and looking out the window. He sighed. "Can I go look again?"  
  
"What's the point?" Darry said. "We've been everywhere in town."  
  
"Maybe he aint in town." Two-Bit said, playing with the collar on his jacket.  
  
"Why would he not be in town?" Steve said.  
  
Two-Bit shrugged. "I'm just saying that theirs a possibility that he aint in town. It's been like eight hours since you last saw him right, Darry?" Darry nodded. "Well, he could be anywhere by now. The kid could be off on a plane to New York."  
  
"Thank you, Two-Bit, for those words of encouragement." Darry said sarcastically.  
  
"I think I remember the phone ringing a couple times while you guys were out looking." Steve said. "I didn't pick it up though."  
  
"Steve!" The other three barked.  
  
"What?" Steve said. "I was tired, I didn't want to get up." Soda jumped up and did his best to hold Darry back before he did something rational.  
  
Darry finally calmed down. He sighed, "I'm calling the police. If he aint back by now, something must've happened."  
  
"Knowing Ponyboy he probably just walked off and got lost." Steve laughed. Soda glared at him. "Ok, ok, sorry." Steve said noticing that Sodapop wasn't kidding around.  
  
Darry picked the phone up and dialed 911. "Hi, I'm reporting a missing kid." 


	16. Come Get Me!

Ponyboy shivered and got up. He wanted to try home again. Maybe someone would pick up this time. He walked back into the store. "Do you mind if I use your phone again?" Ponyboy asked. "No problem." The guy said and handed the phone over again. Pony dialed the number and waited.  
  
"Hello?" Someone answered.  
  
Ponyboy let out a sigh of relief. "Darry?" Pony asked.  
  
"Ponyboy!" Darry yelled. "Ponyboy, where in the world have you been? Are you ok? Darry asked.  
  
"Darry, I."  
  
"Where is he? Where is he?" Pony heard Soda ask in the back round.  
  
"I dunno, hang on." Darry said. "Ponyboy Curtis, where are you!? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"  
  
"I dunno exactly, I'm kinda lost."  
  
"Lost? How can you get lost in your own neighborhood? You are still in the neighborhood aren't you?"  
  
"Hang on." Pony said. "Sir, what town am I in?"  
  
The guy looked at him strangely. "You're in Oklahoma City of course." The guy said. Ponyboy raised his eyebrows. "You don't live round here?" The man asked.  
  
Pony shook his head. "Darry, I'm in Oklahoma City." He said slowly.  
  
"What!?" Darry yelled. Pony held the phone an inch or two away from his ear. "What are you doing there!? What's going on? You disappeared at the grocery store and now you're in Oklahoma City? How did you get there?" Darry demanded.  
  
"I don't know." Pony said. "I jumped by these two Socs and then I woke up in an Alley way and I didn't know were I was. There's a guy here at the gas station that just told me I'm in Oklahoma City. Honest Dar, I don't know how I got here. I promise."  
  
Darry sighed exasperated. "Ponyboy, I should've guessed it would be something insane like this." He pushed a questioning Soda away and paced the room, phone in hand. "Are you all-right?" Darry asked.  
  
"I guess. I wanna come home." Pony half whined, half sobbed.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna get you home but you're gonna have to sit tight for a little while, kiddo. Oklahoma City isn't exactly just down the street. It'll probably take me a minimum of two hours to drive there." Pony groaned. "Do you have any money? Are you even wearing a jacket?"  
  
"No." Pony said. "I forgot a jacket but I have a little money, I used some for food though."  
  
"I just called the police." Darry said. "I think they've started looking for you."  
  
"Tell them to stop looking." Pony said.  
  
"I will. I'm thinking though. You can't really be out on the street for the next two hours at this time of night, especially without a jacket, you'll catch cold."  
  
"To late." Ponyboy shivered. "You still there?" He asked when he didn't hear a response.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. Trust me I'm not gonna hang up this phone until I know exactly what to do. I'm just thinking." Darry said. "All-right, Pony I need to know exactly where you are. Where in Oklahoma City?"  
  
"Hang on." Ponyboy said and asked the guy at the counter for as much information as he thought he'd need and told it to Darry as the guy spoke.  
  
"Ok," Darry said, jotting every detail down on a piece of paper. "Pony listen to me. It's gonna take me a while to get there, maybe till dawn so you have got to stay put were you are because there is no way that you're gonna be walking around the streets, past three a.m., in an unfamiliar town. You hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Pony said. "But I can't exactly just sit at the gas station all night. Isn't that called loitering or something?"  
  
"It's fine kid, you can hang out in here if you need to." The man said. "It won't bother me."  
  
"Pony, then you're gonna have to find some place."  
  
"Darry, it's ok, the man says I can stay here."  
  
"All-right." Darry sighed relieved.  
  
"Lemme come with you to pick him up." Soda pleaded.  
  
"No, it's late. You're going to bed, little buddy. Pronto."  
  
"But Dar-" Soda argued.  
  
"I said you're staying here and going to bed." Darry said and went back to talking to Ponyboy.  
  
"Ok, sit tight, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm leaving right now. Soda wants to talk to you. Here he is." Darry said. "Ten minutes, Sodapop. Then you get in bed and I mean it." Darry warned, walking out.  
  
"Pony?" Soda asked.  
  
Ponyboy eventually finished talking to Sodapop and waited and waited. He sat down on the floor next to the counter and leaned his head up against it, soon drifting off to sleep. It seemed as if he was awoken seconds after but when he looked up at the clock he new it'd been a long time.  
  
"Pony?" Darry shook him.  
  
"Hhhmmmm." Pony said as he slowly opened his heavy eyes and gazed up at the blurry figure above him. "Darry?"  
  
"Yeah." Darry said helping him up and studying his face concerned. "Boy kid, you weren't kidding when you said you got beaten badly." Darry touched one of the cuts gingerly. "Owe, don't touch." Ponyboy said pulling away. "I'm ok."  
  
"Let's get you home and cleaned up. You had me worried sick." He wrapped Ponyboy in a big hug. Darry then looked at the man behind the counter but still held Ponyboy close. "Thanks for letting him stay here while he was waiting. We really appreciate it. Don't we Ponyboy?" Darry said looking at his tired brother.  
  
"Uh huh." Pony said, leaning against Darry sleepily.  
  
"No problem." The man said. "Ya'll have a safe ride home."  
  
Darry nodded and helped Ponyboy out to the car. When they stepped outside the cold night air woke Pony up and he shivered. Darry draped an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"How do you get yourself into these messes?" Darry asked as they walked up to the truck.  
  
"I didn't mean to come to Oklahoma City." Ponyboy said, getting in his side.  
  
"I know." Darry said. "But I still don't get this whole situation." He got in the truck himself and started up the engine. "Here, I grabbed this on the way out." Darry said, reaching in the backseat and getting a big blanket which he handed to Pony. "I figured you'd be freezing."  
  
"Thanks." Pony said, immediately curling up in it.  
  
Darry backed up and started on the long drive home as he thought about how Pony could've ended up in Oklahoma City. The only real logical explanation was that the Socs actually took him there. Why would they do that though? Just for fun? Darry sighed and looked over at the sleeping boy. He felt extremely relieved that Ponyboy was safe and sound, sitting next to him in the truck.  
  
"I wanna go home and go to bed." Ponyboy yawned.  
  
"Well, your gonna have to settle for the car for now because it took me a long time to get here and it's gonna take a long time to go home. Put the seat back and try and get some rest." Ponyboy did but he couldn't sleep. He had to much on his mind. He gazed out of the window as Darry drove down the vacant streets.  
  
"I'm hungry." Pony mumbled after about a half an hour.  
  
"Why aint you sleeping yet?" Darry asked exasperated.  
  
"I dunno, I just can't sleep."  
  
"What you hungry for?" Darry asked.  
  
Pony shrugged. "Doesn't really matter as long as it's food."  
  
"I'll stop at the next burger place I see."  
  
"Darry do I have to go to school tomorrow?"  
  
"No." Darry said. "You can't function at school if you've been awake all night. You'll be resting all day though. Don't think of it as a day off." Darry forced his eyes open wide. He was real tired himself. "Pony, what happened? Why did you leave the store?"  
  
"I went for a walk." Pony said. "I didn't know I was gonna get jumped."  
  
"Of course you didn't know that," Darry said "but why were you taking a walk? You were supposed to be helping me shop."  
  
"Can't you get mad at me in the morning when I'm not so sleepy?" Ponyboy said.  
  
"I'm not mad." Darry said.  
  
"Yeah you are." Pony said.  
  
"Ok, maybe a little but I have the right to be. I shouldn't have to worry about you wandering off like that. Why can't you just do as you're told?" Ponyboy stared out the window. "Pony, if I have to sit around worrying, not knowing where you are again there's gonna be trouble, kid. I aint even kidding. You hear me?"  
  
Ponyboy sighed and looked over at the dashboard. "I said I was sorry and I am. Can't we just end it there. You'd think that my experience would be enough punishment without you having a fit. How come apologies never work with you? It's not like I'm just saying it. I really am sorry."  
  
Darry looked over at Ponyboy and put his hand on his shoulder. Ponyboy jerked away. "Would you just leave me alone?" He sniffed, wiping away an escaping tear.  
  
"C'mon, baby. What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothin." Ponyboy said. "Just leave me alone, ok?" Darry sighed and kept on driving. 


	17. Miss Me?

Darry and Pony drove for a while more and then Darry pulled up to a fast food place and ordered. He didn't mind stopping because he needed to get himself a big cup of black coffee or he thought he'd fall asleep for sure. They were almost done with the order when. "and a double bacon cheeseburger, a large coke, and large order or fries" a voice said from the back of the car. Pony and Darry turned around to the backseat startled. "Miss me?" Soda asked, poking his head out from underneath the seat.  
  
"What in the world are you doing back there?!" Darry asked shocked. Soda shrugged. "I wanted to come. I prolly would've made it known that I was here sooner but I fell asleep on the way." Ponyboy started laughing like crazy. He was actually very happy to see Sodapop.  
  
"Get out from under there and put a seatbelt on." Darry ordered and then drove forward to pay for the food. "I told you to stay home and go to bed." He said pulling back out onto the road, handing out the food.  
  
"I didn't wanna." Soda replied with a mouth full of cheeseburger.  
  
"I didn't ask you if you wanted to or not. I told you to." Darry said half angry and half frustrated.  
  
"But I did sleep Darry. Just not in my bed."  
  
"You're in trouble, Sodapop." Darry looked at him through the mirror. Soda stuck out his lower lip. Darry sighed, exasperated but then he smiled. "How did you manage to sneak into the truck, anyways."  
  
"Well, I got on the phone with Ponyboy and then you left and I finished talking to him. But then you came back in to get something and this idea sprung on me. So I told you I was going to bed, walked into my room, went out the window, and climbed into the back of the truck before you returned." Soda finished and smiled, proud of himself.  
  
Darry fought back a smile and fixed Soda with a stern gaze through the mirror. Soda only grinned wider. Darry sighed. "It is almost impossible to get mad at you, Sodapop."  
  
"I know." Soda said. "Hey Pon." Pony looked back at him and smiled. "Hi Sodapop." "You ok kid? You told me you got licked. I see what you mean now." Soda said studying his little brothers face. "Yeah, I'm ok." Pony said.  
  
"Ok, family reunion over." Darry said. "Get some sleep. Both of you." Soda made sure Darry wasn't looking at him through the mirror and stuck his tongue out at him. Ponyboy giggled slightly. "Sleep." Darry said, very aware of what his brothers were up to.  
  
Bye the time they got home it was seven thirty a.m. Darry wanted to fall down and sleep for a week but Pony was all scratched up and he needed to look at him. Darry helped him inside. Pony plopped down on the couch and Sodapop in an arm chair. Darry lifted the youngest Curtis up to a sitting position. "Owe, my head hurts." He opened his eyes slightly. "Owe!" Ponyboy said again as Darry started cleaning his cuts. "Leave me alone!" He tried to pull away.  
  
"Ponyboy, you're gonna let me look you over. Hold still. This is gonna sting for a little bit." Ponyboy squealed as Darry rubbed a cold wet cloth over a cut on his face.  
  
"Why do you gotta put alcohol on it?" He whined.  
  
"So it don't get infected." Darry said. "If it gets infected it'll hurt even more." Darry handed Ponyboy some ice. "Put this on your eye, before it swells." Ponyboy did and then tried to stand up without much success. "Hold on. You aint done yet." Darry said gently forcing him back down.  
  
"Were else did you get hurt?" Darry asked.  
  
"They kicked me in the head and in the stomach a few times, on my side."  
  
"They kicked you in the head?" Darry repeated, very concerned. Soda opened his eyes and listened more intently.  
  
Ponyboy nodded. "My stomach too, or on the sides. I don't know. I hurt everywhere. Can I just go to bed now?"  
  
"Lemme, see." Darry said. Ponyboy groaned and lifted up his shirt and Darry studied a few major bruises on the right side were his rib cage was. "You're going to the hospital buddy. I think you might have some broken ribs and I want them to check you over and make sure you don't have a concussion."  
  
"I don't wanna go the hospital." Ponyboy whined again. "I hate hospitals and I'm tired. It's morning and school starts in an hour."  
  
"You're not going to school anyways. Not on one hour of sleep. It'll be ok." Darry reassured him. "I just want them to look you over."  
  
Pony sighed and mumbled, "Fine."  
  
"You need to tell me everything that happened while we drive to the hospital. You still haven't explained." Darry sighed.  
  
After Darry had gotten every last detail out of him, Ponyboy fell asleep on the way to the hospital and he was awoken again when they arrived. He moaned and got out, following his brothers in. "Why can't I just have a few hours of sleep without being disturbed?" He mumbled to himself as he walked down the hospital hall, staring at his feet. He scrunched his nose up at the smell of the hospital hallways. He hated hospitals. They brought back horrible memories. He especially hated this hospital. It was the same one Johnny died in. the same one Dally broke down in. Ponyboy pushed the thoughts away as best he could and looked around. He stayed in a daze but came out of it when Soda spoke. He then noticed that he was in the lobby sitting beside Sodapop, and Darry was up at the desk filling out papers.  
  
"You ok, Pon?" Soda asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Ponyboy said as he studied his surroundings. Darry came back and sat down. "Can I just see the doc and get this over with? I wanna go home." Pony said.  
  
"Well, we need to wait because they have to take care of everybody in critical condition first. Just relax, we might be here a little while."  
  
Pony groaned and leaned his head up against the wall. "This is boring."  
  
"Stop whining. You sound like you're five years old." Darry said annoyed.  
  
Ponyboy glared at him. "Well, you wouldn't be very happy if you got beaten up by a bunch of Socs, driven to Oklahoma City, put in an alley way, woke up later in the freezing cold, then slept at a gas station for nearly three hours." Ponyboy said angrily and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I know you had a rough night. It's your fault though and whining aint gonna help the situation. So just sit there and be quiet. You're giving me a headache."  
  
Ponyboy turned away and let a few tears out. Darry has no sympathy. Ponyboy thought as he continued to cry. He was aching everywhere and he could barely keep his eyes open. He wanted to lie down and sleep for days. This night had gone on to long.  
  
Darry looked over at his youngest brother when he heard muffled cries. "What's wrong?" He asked, his tone soft and gentle. "Nothin, I'm fine." Pony mumbled. "You aint fine. You don't just cry over nothing." Darry said. "Forget it." I'm fine. "C'mon baby. What's the matter?" Darry placed a hand on Pony's shoulder but he just shrugged it off. "Leave me alone." Ponyboy said, grumpy. Darry sat back in his seat and studied his brother for a second. He had at least one bruise on every area of his body. His clothing was ripped partially and covered with dry blood. Darry sighed deeply. How could I let that happen to him? He asked himself, silently.  
  
After about an hour or two the doctor saw them. It didn't look like Ponyboy had a concussion but he'd have to be woken up every two hours just to make sure. It turned out that he did have three broken ribs. At long last, after all papers were filled out they left the hospital and headed home. It was obvious that none of them could go anywhere in their exhausted state. "Go to sleep." Darry said as they walked in the door. They did, gladly. A very tired Darry also retreated to his bedroom. He still had trouble sleeping though as he worried about Ponyboy. In a few minutes he drifted off into a deep, relaxing sleep. 


	18. Pizza and the Blonde

"Ponyboy. Wake up kiddo." Darry shook him gently. It had been two hours since they all fell asleep and Darry'd have to wake him up again in another two hours after that.  
  
"Go away." Pony mumbled, grumpy and turned away from Darry.  
  
"C'mon. You gotta wake up. Just for a second." He finally got sick of pleading with Pony and lifted him out of bed so he'd be forced to stand.  
  
"Leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep." Ponyboy said angrily.  
  
Darry flipped on the desk lamp and Ponyboy squinted but finally woke up fully. "All-right. You can go back to bed now." Darry said, once he was sure Pony was ok. Ponyboy purposely fell down on the bed. Darry tried with some difficulty to tuck the covers around him because Pony was pushing and telling him to go away the whole time.  
  
Darry woke up later to loud voices coming from the living room. He sighed and got up, walking out. "Shouldn't you two be in bed?" His two brothers, Two-Bit, and Steve all looked up at him. "Darry it's six o'clock in the p.m. We've been sleeping all day." Soda said. "Oh, I'm thinking it's still morning. All-right. Pony, you feeling ok?"  
  
"Feeling as good as anyone could feel after all that." Pony grumbled. Darry sighed. So he was still mad at him. He walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. He was absolutely starving. He then remembered he was supposed to cook that night. He was to tired to make anything though. "Sodapop, will you do me a favor and go pick up a couple pizzas?" Darry asked, digging into his wallet.  
  
"Yeah." Soda said, getting up. Darry handed him some money. Much more than he needed.  
  
"I'd better get change." Soda nodded and headed out the door. Darry got up and walked over to his other brother. He placed the back of his hand on Pony's forehead. "You feeling all-right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Pony said. "Why?"  
  
"You're pale and a little warm."  
  
"No, I'm all-right. I ain't sick."  
  
Darry sighed. "You really ought to be lying down. You're in no condition physically, to be up and about."  
  
"I've been in bed all day." Pony said. "If I havta sleep any longer I'm gonna gag."  
  
"You don't have to sleep, just rest. Go on now." Darry said. Ponyboy sighed and got up, slouching off to his room. "Oh, and Pony? You want one of these pain pills the doc gave us. How's you're side feeling?"  
  
"No thanks. I just took three."  
  
"Three?!" Darry shrieked. "Pony!"  
  
"What? It hurt so I figured that three of them pills would make it so I'd stop aching."  
  
"Pony you're supposed to take one in the morning and one in the evening. Not three all at once. You're gonna get sick if you do that."  
  
"I don't feel sick. I feel better."  
  
"Just go lie down." Pony continued to his room. "Unbelievable." Darry murmured. He walked around the living room picking up trash, plates, bottles, cards, shoes, and all sorts of other things. After he had gotten everything semi clean he laid down across the couch. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly.  
  
Steve and Two-Bit both looked up at Darry. "What?" Darry asked when he noticed them staring.  
  
"You look beat." Two-Bit said. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing I'm just exhausted. I had a long night."  
  
"Ponyboy looks like he's been through the mill." Steve muttered.  
  
Darry nodded. "Yeah, they really roughed him up. He looked even worse when I went to get him before he was cleaned up. Did he tell you all about what's been going on with him. That kid is out of his mind."  
  
"Sodapop filled us in on what was going on." Steve said.  
  
Darry sighed again for about the one hundredth time that day. "Darry, this stupid thing around my stomach is bugging me." Ponyboy grumbled walking out of his room. "Can I take it off. I can't itch when it's all the way around my waist like this and on my side. I don't like it."  
  
"No, you cannot take it off." Darry said. "You out of your mind? That's gotta stay on."  
  
"But can't I just take it off for a minute?"  
  
"No because then you have to rewrap it. Please go lie down like I told you to and don't touch the bandages. Just leave them be and march your butt straight back to bed."  
  
"Fine." Pony mumbled and then walked off.  
  
About an hour later Sodapop walked in with the pizzas and handed Darry the change. "What took you so long?" Steve asked.  
  
"I was talking to this cute chick that worked there." Soda explained with a grin as he set the pizzas down on the coffee table. Ponyboy came out and sat down to join the party.  
  
"What she look like?" Steve asked.  
  
"Blonde hair, green eyes. Anyways, I got her number."  
  
"Why don't you call her right now?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"I dunno if I wanna call her." Sodapop said. Steve and Two-Bit looked at him in shock. "Oh, c'mon now guys. I just aint been dating since Sandy left. You know that I dunno if I wanna get involved in a relationship. I don't wanna get hurt again.  
  
"Buddy, you gotta move on sometime." Steve said. "C'mon, man. It's been three months. You'd be nuts not to call her."  
  
"Well I didn't say I wouldn't call her. I just said I wasn't sure yet."  
  
Soda took a giant bite of pizza as Two-Bit grinned at him and shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever man. If you don't call her, I'll will." He said.  
  
"No you won't cause I got the number and you don't." Soda teased. 


	19. Playing Hookie

"Get up!" Darry hollered the next day, walking into his brothers rooms. "Up you two."  
  
Sodapop groaned and slouched out of bed. Ponyboy simply yawned. "Soda, do me a favor and get him up." Darry said nodding towards Pony. "Yeah, ok." Soda said. Darry walked out to finish breakfast.  
  
"Pony, wake up." Soda shook him. "leve sweep oda." Ponyboy said into his pillow. "What?" Soda asked with a chuckle. "I said lemme sleep, Soda." Ponyboy said lifting his head up and then dropping it back down in the pillow. Soda pulled Ponyboy up and out of bed.  
  
This has been happening way to often. Pony thought as he found his balance and dashed for the shower before Soda could get to it. "Hey!" Soda yelled. "You little weasel."  
  
"That's a new one." Darry murmured walking down the hallway.  
  
"Well, he is. I got him up and he steals the shower." Soda said, stepping over magazines, books, clothing, and drawings to get to the closet on the other side of the room. He searched for his DX shirt and jeans. When he found them he pulled them out and put the clothing on the bed to change into later. "Hurry on up in there." Soda kicked the bathroom door.  
  
"I'll be done in a minute. Have a little patience." Pony shouted over the running water. He came out a few minutes later dressed and his hair greased, smiling at Soda as he walked out to the kitchen. He grabbed some chocolate cake and sat down to eat. Darry was pouring himself a big mug of black coffee. "You know that stuff wouldn't taste as bad if you put five spoonfuls of sugar in it. Then it tastes kinda good."  
  
"I think it tastes fine just the way it is and honestly I drink it more for energy than for enjoyment." Darry said. He watched his little brother and sipped his coffee. He wished he hadn't broken that promise he'd made to Sodapop. He wished he knew some better way of getting through to Ponyboy without all the fighting. They had ups and downs but the problem was they had more downs then ups and it got dysfunctional after a while. I gotta control my temper. Darry thought. It was so hard with everything that had happened recently. They'd promised Soda that they'd stop fighting. They'd promised him and they'd broken that promise.  
  
Soda came loping into the kitchen about ten minutes later. "Your shirts inside out." Steve said, looking at Soda with an amused expression. Soda looked down at his sleeves and noticed that Steve was right. "Oops." He said, smiling and took it off, turning it the other way and threw it back on.  
  
"How did you manage that?" Darry asked. "I ironed and put away all your clothes." Soda simply shrugged and took a sip of chocolate milk.  
  
***  
  
"I'll catch you later, Two-Bit." Ponyboy said, getting out of his friends car as they got to the school parking lot.  
  
"Sure thing, kid." Two-Bit said getting out and heading towards the big building.  
  
Ponyboy casually walked in the other direction, looking back to make sure Two-Bit was gone and then he dashed off down the street and away from the school. "Darry can keep me in at night but he can't stop me from going anywhere during the day. I'll show him." Pony said to himself out loud as he continued down the street and towards town. He couldn't let Two-Bit know or he'd let it slip to someone.  
  
He thought about visiting Soda and Steve at the DX but then decided against it. Soda might make him go back to school. So he headed down the street, just walking a while until he figured the theatre was open when it got to be eleven so he headed to the drive in. He wasn't sure exactly what would be playing on a weekday at eleven a.m. but he thought he may as well check it out. There wasn't much else to do and this was better than sitting in class even if he did like school.  
  
Oh boy, there was Darry's truck! Pony scurried behind a nearby store and stayed there until he couldn't hear the engine running. He then peeked out and saw that the coast was clear. Darry was probably going to another roofing job. If he saw Pony out of school he'd go ballistic. Ponyboy sighed relieved and continued to the theatre.  
  
***  
  
"How was school?" Darry asked that evening at super.  
  
Ponyboy looked up at him and spoke quickly. "Fun. We um, had a history test. I got an A."  
  
Darry smiled proudly. "Good job. What are you studying in history?"  
  
"Uh. we're studying. The Civil War." Pony said suddenly thinking of something. He couldn't remember at the moment what they were really studying in class.  
  
Sodapop eyed Ponyboy cautiously. He obviously could see right through him. Pony avoided eye contact and stared at his plate of food as he continued to eat his mashed potatoes. "I'm gonna go to bed." Pony said, standing up.  
  
Darry and Soda looked at him surprised. "At eight-thirty?" Darry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired." Pony said, stretching his arms out. I gotta get out of here before he asks me any more questions. Pony thought. I might run out of lies.  
  
"If you say so but you and Soda need to do up the dishes first."  
  
Crud, Pony thought. What's another lie? Think Pony think. "But my stomach hurts and I'm really tired. Can't I do tomorrow night's dishes. I'll do um by myself since Soda will be doing all of tonight's and he won't have to do any tomorrow."  
  
"You feeling sick?" Darry asked.  
  
"No, just kinda nauseous." Pony told him. Gosh I'm getting really good at this lying stuff. He thought to himself as Darry's face formed a concerned frown. Darry was falling for every bit of it. He aint never gonna know if I'm real careful about all this. I can get away with ditching for a week or two without him knowing. Pony thought.  
  
Darry sighed. "All-right, go on to bed if you really don't feel well. I'll come in and give you some medicine in a minute."  
  
"Oh, um. that's ok. I don't' need medicine. I'll be fine."  
  
"Don't you want something to settle your stomach?"  
  
"Nope, I'm ok. I think I'll feel much better if I just lie down. Goodnight." Ponyboy exited quickly and went into his room, plopping down on the bed. Ok so he wasn't sick but he was tired. At least that part wasn't a lie. He sighed, semi wishing he hadn't done all of that today but then he thought that there was no point in turning back now. He'd already accomplished it so why not do it again? He really did hate lying to his brothers and he knew Soda was aware that he was up to something. Better Soda than Darry though. 


	20. Discussions and Pizza

"Darry why didn't we go after those Socs that jumped Pony? I'm sick of them giving him trouble. Next time I'll make sure they don't ever go near him again."  
  
"We don't know exactly who it was." Darry said. "I would've liked to get my hands on them too. I still don't understand why they'd take him Oklahoma City."  
  
Soda shrugged and took another bite of pizza. "Some stupid joke I guess."  
  
"Yeah but that's a five hour round trip from here. I don't know why they'd go to that much trouble just to get even with a fourteen year old kid."  
  
"He didn't even do anything." Soda said, angrily.  
  
"I know." Darry said. "I'm considering beating the crap out of Tim." Darry and Sodapop suddenly heard the front door swing open and a cursing Steve stomp in. Soda got up and poked his head out of the kitchen. "What happened?" He stopped when he saw that his best friend was stumbling all over the place. "You're drunk, sit down." He went over to Steve and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"My old man." Steve grumbled. "I swear I hate him!" He said and fell down on the couch. "He thinks he knows everything. My or my mothers opinion doesn't mean nothing as far as he's concerned. I wanna knock him out cold sometimes."  
  
"What's up?" Darry asked, walking out and surveying the scene. Steve's dad kicked him out a lot and later he would always apologies. Apologies don't mean anything though if you go and do the same thing again. Steve lived with a great hatred for his father.  
  
"He's drunk." Soda said, nodding towards Steve who was groaning a bit and holding his stomach. Darry wondered if he'd throw up.  
  
"Well I can see that but what happened? You don't usually get drunk for no reason at all. You're dad giving you trouble again?"  
  
"Yeah. I hate dat upid bastered." He mumbled.  
  
"How many beers did you have?" Darry asked. "I ain't seen you like this in a long time."  
  
Steve shrugged. "A whole buncha em, I had a whole bunch. I'm gonna go sleepy sleep now." He said and laid his head down on one of the couch pillows.  
  
"You are gonna have a killer headache in the morning Stevie." Soda told him even though he couldn't hear him. Steve would be out for the rest of the night. "How many you figure he had?"  
  
Darry shrugged. "To many is for sure." He turned to Soda. "If you ever do that I'll skin you."  
  
Soda smiled. "I know." He sighed. "Darry, I was thinking that maybe I could go down to Florida to see Sandy. I know the address and-"  
  
"That won't work little buddy. You know that. Do you have any idea how much a plane ticket to Florida would cost? And when you got there where would you stay? A hotel? Besides you can't go all by yourself and I sure can't go with you."  
  
Soda nodded. "I know. I'm gonna go check on Pony." He walked into his room and Ponyboy was lying on his bed reading like he always was. "Hey kid."  
  
Ponyboy looked up. "Hi. I heard Steve out there cussing like crazy. What happened."  
  
"His old man." Soda said and that was all he had to say. "Pony you didn't really have a history test today, did you?"  
  
Ponyboy chewed on his fingernails and didn't say anything for a minute. "I'm gonna go to bed." He said and got up to go to the bathroom. Soda sighed and shook his head as he watched his brother walk off.  
  
***  
  
The next day Darry got a phone call from the guy they had crashed into. Repair to his car was gonna cost three hundred dollars. Darry choked back a gasp and got the mans address so he could give him a check.  
  
"Crap!" He yelled as he slammed down the phone that morning.  
  
"What's wrong?" Soda asked, as he ate his chocolate cake.  
  
"That guy called. You know the one that we ran into last week. I owe him three hundred dollars. That's just gonna make money tighter this month than it already is."  
  
"We'll pull through, Dar." Soda gave him an affectionate punch on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Darry sighed.  
  
"Darry, can I have a few bucks?" Ponyboy asked, coming into the kitchen.  
  
"You picked a great time to ask him that." Two-Bit said, laughing. He had overheard the conversation from his position on the living room carpet where he was watching Mickey Mouse.  
  
"What for?" Darry asked.  
  
Pony shrugged. "I dunno, I just want some money. I spent all of mine."  
  
Darry shook his head. "That's your problem, little buddy."  
  
"Well can I have my allowance then?"  
  
"You don't get allowance till Sunday. It's the middle of the week. What makes you think I'm gonna give it to you now?"  
  
"It was worth a try." Pony said. He turned to Two-Bit. "We gotta go."  
  
"I know." Two-Bit said, standing up and stretching.  
  
Darry was busily writing a check and Soda peered over his shoulder. "What do you want nosy?" Darry asked.  
  
"Nothing." Soda said. "You gonna mail it to him?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna drop it off at his house on the way to work. His place is close anyways. It'll save me the hassle of buying stamps. Have Pony and Two- Bit left yet?"  
  
Soda shook his head. "I think their on their way."  
  
"All-right, we gotta go too." Darry said. "Steve get your lazy ass off the couch."  
  
"Hey, how come you get to say stuff like that and I don't?" Pony asked, once he'd released himself from Two-Bits head lock.  
  
"Because I'm a grown up. Go to school. Ya'll are gonna be late and so am I if I havta tell you again."  
  
"I hate hangovers." Steve grumbled as they all walked out. "I think I'll go home and sleep all day."  
  
"Soda you gonna go see that new girl you met?" Pony asked before walking down the street with Two-Bit.  
  
"I don't think so." Soda said, getting into the truck. "I ain't ready."  
  
Two-Bit rolled his eyes and pulled on Pony's arm. "C'mon kid. Your brothers out of his mind." 


	21. Packing

Soda sighed and lied down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling on that early Friday evening. He then reached over and opened the dresser drawer, pulling out a shoebox. He opened it and recounted the bills that he had been saving ever since Sandy left. He had enough for a plane ticket now and that's what he'd been saving for. He just had to see Sandy again or he'd wonder what happened for the rest of his life. He couldn't stand it. He always remembered the day all those letters he sent her came back unopened. He was planning on leaving that night when everybody was asleep. He didn't want to worry his brothers but he felt that this was something he had to do.  
  
Darry was still at work so it was a good opportunity to pack without anybody noticing. He got out a big suitcase from the closet and threw a bunch of close in it. He then put all the money at the bottom of the bag to make sure nothing happened to it. He could walk to the bus station and take it to the airport. It wasn't that far away and he knew Steve would give him a ride if he'd asked but he didn't want anybody to know about this. Not even his best friend or his little brother. He'd leave a note so they at least knew where he'd gone and hopefully not worry to much.  
  
He sighed again and finished packing his suitcase, then stuffed it under his bed so nobody could see it. He then remembered to get Sandy's address. He picked up one of the letters he'd sent her and stuffed it in the suitcase and then pushed it back underneath the bed.  
  
"Soda, dinner!" Darry called from the kitchen. Soda got up and went out to have a big meal. He knew he'd need it but he didn't think he could stand sitting at the table with his brothers and making small talk while the whole time he was having intentions of leaving that night. He made it through the meal though without letting his guilt get the best of him.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Ponyboy woke up to the sunlight from the window shining in his eyes and he blinked rapidly and turned away. He smiled remembering that it was Saturday. That meant fun without having to ditch. "Soda." He turned to wake his brother but he wasn't there so he got up, figuring he was already eating breakfast. He walked out into the kitchen and found his oldest brother at the table eating eggs. A solemn expression covered his face and he looked more than upset. "What's wrong?" Pony asked. Darry looked up, startled and then handed Pony a small envelope. He opened it and pulled out the piece of paper inside. 'Dear Darry and Ponyboy, I've gone to Florida to look for Sandy. I'll call soon, Sodapop Curtis.' Pony looked up "He left?"  
  
"That's what it looks like." Darry said. "I guess he took off in the middle of the night."  
  
"You worried?" Pony asked.  
  
"No Pony, I'm relieved." Darry said sarcastically in an annoyed tone.  
  
"He'll be ok, Dar." Pony said, hiding his own worries. He figured Darry was concerned enough. "You've said it before, he can take care of himself."  
  
He nodded. "I know but I didn't mean in Florida all by himself for who knows how long with most likely no money at all. How in the heck would he even get there? I can't even call the cops neither. This type of thing would get you two thrown into a boys home in a matter of seconds. What is that kid thinking? He ain't never done something stupid like this." Darry sighed. "Maybe I could call Sandy's later. I doubt he's there yet but if that's where he's headed-"  
  
"You don't have her number." Pony said.  
  
"We've got her grandmothers address. I can get the number from the operator."  
  
"What if he doesn't wanna talk?" Pony asked.  
  
"He doesn't have a choice." Darry said, angrily. Pony stifled a laugh. How could Darry make him get on the phone when he was all the way in Florida? "I swear Pony. if you had anything to do with this-"  
  
"I didn't." Pony said. "He didn't say anything about it to me." He studied his big brothers face. Darry looked real mad. Gosh. Pony thought. Maybe Soda won't get off so easy this time like he always does. "He said he'd call in the note. We'd better be listening for the phone." Darry nodded. "Where's Two-Bit and Steve?"  
  
"They'll probably be here in a few minutes. Maybe they can help us." Darry sighed. "I didn't know he was that desperate to see her. He's just gonna get hurt again when he goes down there. She didn't read his letters so I don't know why he thinks going to see her is gonna change anything. And I don't know why he'd wanna see her after what she did to him." (I have recently discovered that Sandy got pregnant with another guys child 'not Soda's' so she had to go live with her grandmother. This is no joke. A friend told me it even says this in the cliff-notes. If you read the book carefully you might catch it. It's kind of hidden.)  
  
"He loves her. Isn't that a good enough reason?" Ponyboy said getting defensive of Sodapop.  
  
"I know he loves her." Darry said. "And I don't wanna see him get hurt any more than he already is." 


	22. Sandy

"Attention, we are now landing in Miami, Florida. Please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened until the plane has come to a complete stop. Have a wonderful day and Thank you for flying with us." The stuardist said. Soda looked out the window as the wheels of the plane connected with the long runway and they slowly came to a stop. He then grabbed his bag, which was in the compartment above his seat and made his way out of the plane with the rest of the passengers.  
  
As soon as he got out of the airport he stood on the corner for a long while trying to hitch a ride. He didn't have enough money for a cab and the money he did have he needed to save for food. Finally a guy in a pickup pulled over. "Where you headed kid?"  
  
"Coral Gables." Soda answered.  
  
The guy smiled. "I can get you there. Hop in." Soda did so, thankful that he had finally gotten a ride. Since he had taken an early flight he was able to arrive at Sandy's by nightfall. Despite the fact he was hungry and exhausted he wanted to see her right then. With some hesitation he walked up to the door of a small white house and knocked. There was no answer so he knocked louder. Finally the door was answered and an elderly women with long grey hair stood there eyeing him cautiously.  
  
"What do you want boy?" She asked.  
  
"Is Sandy here?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Sodapop Curtis." He put his hand out for her to shake but she rejected. "May I please speak to Sandy?"  
  
"I know who you are." She pointed a finger at him. "You're that dirty hood from Tulsa. Get out of here. I'll call the police if I catch you on my property again." She slammed the door in his face.  
  
Soda sighed deeply. He couldn't have her calling the police. The cops couldn't know about his leaving for Florida or it'd cause trouble with the social services. So he walked a while, not knowing where he was or where he was going. He found an open dinner and spent the night there drinking chocolate milk and eating chocolate cake. He at least had enough money for that.  
  
The next morning he went back to her grandmothers house to try again. He had come to see Sandy an that's what he intended to do. He knocked on the door again and waited. The same women from the night before answered. "It's you again. What do you want?"  
  
"I need to speak to Sandy." Soda said, kind of demanding it.  
  
"Get out-"  
  
"Grandma, it's all-right." A young blonde girl said, putting a hand on her grandmothers shoulder. The women frowned but left them alone. "Soda, what in the world are you doing here?" Sandy asked, shocked to see him at her front door.  
  
Soda was taken aback by her unfriendly greeting. "I'm here to see you." He said softly. "Why didn't you read those letters I sent you? Why'd you send them back?"  
  
"You came all the way over here to ask me that?" she said.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. "My grandmother will have a fit."  
  
Soda sighed. "Fine. I wanna know why you did that to me Sandy." Soda had just noticed her stomach, which was bigger in front than it was when he'd seen her last.  
  
"Soda, I'm pregnant. Remember?"  
  
"Why'd you do that to me?" Soda asked. "I thought you cared about me. I thought you loved me too."  
  
"Soda, I'm sorry I hurt you. Really I am and I'm sorry that I was untrue to you. I would take it all back if I could but I can't and it just won't work between you and me now."  
  
"We'll make it work." Soda said, almost pleading with her.  
  
Sandy shook her head. "I don't love you, Sodapop."  
  
Soda felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He felt cold all over but he could feel sweat dripping down his neck and hot tears coming on. He forced them back and let out a quivering breath. They were silent for a moment but then he nodded. "I understand." He turned and walked away leaving Sandy there staring after him, tears dripping down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Soda!" She yelled after to him. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
He turned and looked at her as tears welled up in his own eyes. "I'll always love you Sandy." He said. "And I only wish the very best for you." Soda then turned and walked away, dragging his suitcase behind him. It was hard not to look back again but somehow he didn't. He knew if he did it would only hurt more. So he trudged on into the night. He'd never seen it before since he'd never been out of Oklahoma. He figured he ought to go home but he didn't want to face his brothers right now. Not while he was like this. He walked and walked, in deep thought.  
  
***  
  
Darry sat in the arm chair and stared out the window. It was early on Sunday morning and Soda was still gone. Pony had fallen asleep on the couch. They'd been awake all night just waiting by the phone and now it was five a.m. and there had still been no call. Steve and Two-Bit had gone home by midnight. But then finally at long last it rang. Darry snatched it up immediately and Pony started to wake up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Darry." A tired and rough voice said on the other line. Soda realized there was nothing else he could do there and he may as well go back. He was tired and hungry and wanted to go home.  
  
"Soda!? Sodapop Patrick Curtis are you out of your mind!? Leaving in the middle of the night and going to Florida! What's the matter with you?" Uh oh, big trouble. Soda thought. He used my full name. He never does that. "Where are you?!"  
  
"I dunno." He mumbled, looking around.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know!?" Darry demanded.  
  
"Wait, I remember now. I'm somewhere in Miami. I'm uh, in Coral Gables I think."  
  
Darry sighed. "You are getting on the next plane to Oklahoma. You hear me?"  
  
"I don't have any money left." He mumbled.  
  
"I'll order you a ticket then. All you'll have to do is show them your I.D."  
  
"Ok, I can do that." Soda yawned.  
  
"I want you to find out where the heck you are and then find some way to get over to the airport. Then call me the second you get there. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I get it." Soda said. Darry finally let him go and he hitched another ride back to the airport. Man, I am gonna catch it when I get home, he thought. He called Darry when he got there and got all the information on what flight he'd be taking. After some confusion he got his ticket and found himself on a plane back to Oklahoma. 


	23. Love's Consequences

When Soda got off he plane he could see his two brothers waiting for him. He walked over to them and Pony thrust his arms around him, squeezing tight. "Hi Soda!"  
  
"Hey, kid." Soda smiled, ruffling his little brothers hair.  
  
"Why didn't you take me with you?" Pony asked. Soda looked over at Darry and smiled weekly.  
  
Darry rolled his eyes. "C'mon lets go. We've been waiting for your dang plane for two and a half hours." So they all started walking out to the parking lot. "Is that all you brought?" Darry asked, nodding towards the single suitcase that Soda was carrying. "You don't need to go pick anything else up?"  
  
"Nope, this is it. Where's the truck?" He asked, once they got out of the airport.  
  
"Over there." Darry pointed and answered. "Soda, when you asked me if you could go to Florida to look for Sandy I said no. What part of that didn't you understand?"  
  
"I understood it. I just didn't want to accept it."  
  
"So you left in the middle of night and scared all of us for two days straight, while we had no idea if you were all-right? I oughta tan your hide, kid. Do you have any idea how much trouble that would get us into if the state found out? I would loose custody of you and Pony in a second."  
  
"I'm sorry Darry. I wasn't thinking at all when I did it. I only had one thing on my mind and that was Sandy. At least I told you were I went right?" Soda asked as he hopped in the passenger seat.  
  
"You still had me worried sick!" Darry said angrily and went around to his side. "C'mon Pony. Get in and stop doddling." Darry turned the ignition on and pulled out once everybody was in the car. "You've never done anything so stupid, Soda. Why did you have to go all the way over there. What's wrong with using the phone?"  
  
"It ain't the same. I told you I was sorry and I am."  
  
Pony sighed. Is this what Darry and me sound like when we're at it? He wondered, silently. He hoped he didn't have to listen to this all the way home.  
  
"Where the heck did you get the money to buy a plane ticket to Florida?" Darry asked.  
  
"I was saving." He paused. "Darry can't you try to understand? I went crazy when she left. I had to go see her so I could understand everything that happened. I didn't wanna have to live with it all of my life."  
  
Darry sighed. "Yeah, I know kiddo. Did you see her?" Soda nodded. "Well, what happened?"  
  
"Not much. We didn't talk very long. She pretty much just confirmed the fact that she didn't want anything more to do with me." He looked down at his feet not saying anything for a minute.  
  
"Little Buddy I'm sorry but please don't do that to me again. I don't want anything to happen to you and Pony. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah." Soda said.  
  
"All-right. I understand why you did it Soda, but you still shouldn't have and you're grounded for the next two weeks. No arguments."  
  
"That ain't fair!" Soda exclaimed.  
  
"I just said no arguments."  
  
"But-" Soda started  
  
"I don't wanna hear it."  
  
"Oh c'mon!"  
  
"Sodapop, I'm serious!" Darry said.  
  
Soda sighed and looked out the window. "Can't I just state my opinion?" He asked.  
  
"No." Darry said. "There's no point in that because no matter what your opinion is you're still grounded so get used to the idea." Darry sighed. "Why'd your plane take so long to get here? It was supposed to come in at eight thirty; it's eleven."  
  
"They waited a long time before we took off. I dunno why. I think they had to clear the runways or something like that. Hey, is Steve back home yet?"  
  
"No." Pony answered from the backseat. "Him and his old man are still at it I guess. Soda what's Sandy's grandma like?" Pony asked, trying to make pleasant conversation.  
  
"Uh." Soda said. "That's one of the most miserable and grumpy women I've ever seen. She didn't take to kindly to me."  
  
"How come?" Pony said, trying hard without success to imagine why anybody wouldn't like his brother.  
  
Soda shrugged. "I'm not sure. Hey guess what though?"  
  
"What?" Pony asked.  
  
"I went swimming at the Miami Beach."  
  
"You did? Tuff! What's the ocean like? Is it as pretty as it is in pictures and movies?" Ponyboy asked excitedly. He'd never been to the beach before. Neither had Soda. Darry'd gone to California with his friends after high school and went to the beach while he was over there. "Gosh I wish I went with you." Pony said. "I'd love to see it at sunset."  
  
"I cannot believe you were swimming while I was sitting at home worrying." Darry said, angrily.  
  
"Oh c'mon Dar. Give it a rest." Soda said.  
  
"I will not give it a rest." Darry barked. "I've got enough to be concerned about without you sneaking off to Florida!" Once Darry was done ranting Soda reached over and flipped the radio on. He then leaned back in his seat and fell asleep. It was gonna be a long drive home. 


	24. Please?

"Then what?" Steve asked the next day as Soda told his friend what had happened when he saw Sandy. Soda went on to tell Steve every detail. "Man, I'm sorry." Steve said. He hated to see his best friend so upset like this. It was already enough when Sandy got pregnant and took off. Then rejected his letters. Then when he goes all the way over there to see her she tells him off again. Steve hated Sandy for hurting Soda like that.  
  
"At least I know now." Soda said. "She couldn't have possibly been any more blunt about it."  
  
"Soda, Darry made breakfast." Pony poked his head into their room to tell his brother.  
  
"Ok, thanks Pon." He and Steve got up and headed out into the living room. Two-Bit was on the floor in front of the TV, looking content with the chocolate cake and a beer.  
  
"Get out the way!" He said as Steve stepped in front of the television.  
  
"Oh, sorry man." Steve said, moving.  
  
"Pony, you're coach called last night." Darry said, walking out of the kitchen. "He's been begging me to let you back on the track team."  
  
Pony's head shot up. "Will you let me?" He asked. Please say yes. Please please please. He thought. There was nothing to look foreword to when he wasn't on the track team and he wanted back in bad.  
  
Darry sighed. "I'm thinking about it but I'm not sure yet, kiddo. I'm not gonna disregard all that you've been up to lately."  
  
"Please Darry." Pony pleaded.  
  
"I told you I'm thinking about it. Begging won't help you any if only make your chances worse so drop the subject."  
  
"You're so mean!" Pony said.  
  
"Ponyboy, I'm only trying to help you."  
  
"Yeah, well you've got a lousy way of doing it."  
  
"C'mon guys don't start this again." Soda pleaded with his brothers.  
  
Pony nodded. "Fine." He didn't say yes. Pony thought. He said he was thinking about it. I'm not going back to school until he says yes and if he doesn't then I'm not ever going back! I'll drop out just like Sodapop and work at the gas station. I don't care what anybody says!  
  
"Five minutes, we have to get goin'." Darry said, going into his room to find his wallet. He sighed inwardly. Why did there always have to be something wrong? He still couldn't get over the fact that Soda would even consider taking off in the middle of the night and going to Florida.  
  
"Two-Bit! Do you have to put the cake on the floor?" Soda said, taking his foot out of the chocolate mess and hopping into the bathroom.  
  
"It ain't my fault you stepped in it." Two-Bit said.  
  
"Now we can't eat it." Pony whined.  
  
"Nah, it's still good." Two-Bit grabbed some and stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
"Somebody is cleaning that up and it ain't gonna be me." Darry said, coming back out into the living room. "We need to get going. Where's Soda?"  
  
"Bathroom." Steve said, nodding towards the hallway.  
  
"Hurry up!" Darry yelled.  
  
"I am!" Soda yelled back. "Give me a minute, all-right? I've got cake all over my foot!" Sheish, no patience. No patience at all. Soda thought, drying his foot off.  
  
Darry sighed and snatched up his keys. Soda came out a minute or two later. "My car broke down. Will you give us a ride, Dar?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Yeah." Darry said.  
  
"That's ok." Pony said. "We can just walk, Two-Bit. There's not enough room in the truck anyways."  
  
"No, you'll be late if you walk." Darry said. "It's already eight. Get in." Pony sighed. If Darry took him he might see him leaving the campus instead of going into school. There was no point in arguing though so he just got in. It was fine when he got there though. The second him and Two-Bit were out of the car Darry whizzed off down the street.  
  
"Darry, when are we gotta get the front of the Ford fixed?" Soda asked.  
  
"As soon as I can find the money to pay for it." Darry said.  
  
"Minor detail." Steve said, nudging his friend.  
  
"Soda the second you get off work you come straight home, hear me?" Darry said, looking at Soda through the rear view mirror. Soda sighed. "I mean it, Sodapop. Do not let me come home and find out you're not there."  
  
"Fine." Soda said. "I still think it's stupid that you're grounding me. All I wanted to do was see-"  
  
"I don't care what you think. You're grounded and that's just the way it is so live with it, little buddy." Soda groaned and leaned his head up against the seat. "If you ask me you're getting off easy."  
  
"Two weeks of house arrest is getting off easy!?" Soda shrieked. "You're crazy!" Darry rolled his eyes and pulled into the DX. Soda and Steve hopped out. Darry pulled back out onto the street and headed for work, reviewing the most recent events over in his head again and again and trying to think of solutions but he wasn't successful. He flipped on the news and then turned it back off immediately, getting frustrated with himself because he couldn't make his mind up about anything. 


	25. Fever

The next day when Pony got home from school *cough* I mean the movies, he hurriedly cleaned up the kitchen, did the dishes, and cleaned his and Soda's room. He had to get on Darry's good side because he really wanted back on the track team. He was about to start dinner but Darry got home before he could.  
  
"Hi Darry!" He said, smiling as his big brother walked in.  
  
"What'd you do?" Darry asked, immediately wanting to know why Pony was being so nice all of the sudden.  
  
"Nothing." Ponyboy said, defensively.  
  
Darry shook his head. "Whatever." He said. "Did you do your homework?"  
  
"Yeah." Pony said, softly.  
  
"All of it?" Darry asked. It seemed to Pony like Darry wanted to know every single fault.  
  
"Yeah." Pony sighed.  
  
"Let me see your math."  
  
"We, um didn't have any math." Pony said.  
  
Darry looked at him suspiciously. "You know come to think of it I ain't seen you doing any homework in the last week."  
  
"We just ain't had much lately so I've been finishing it before you get home." Pony said.  
  
"Why haven't you had much. You usually have two hours a night." Pony shrugged. "Are you lying?" Darry asked.  
  
"No." Pony said inwardly shaking at the fact that Darry was catching on a little. He knew he'd be mice meat if he found out. Serious trouble. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"You'd better not be." He said, sternly.  
  
"I ain't." Ponyboy said, sounding so certain he surprised himself at how good he was getting at lies. "Have you decided weather of not you're gonna let me go on the track team?" Pony asked. He was getting awful impatient waiting for an answer about this and annoyed that Darry hadn't noticed how clean he made everything. Why did Darry have to think about it. Why couldn't he just let me. It ain't that hard is it? All he's gotta do is say 'Yeah, you can.' Simple enough right? So why wouldn't he just say that!?  
  
"No." Darry said.  
  
"No as in I can't?" Pony asked, terrified.  
  
"No as in I haven't decided." Darry said.  
  
"Please?" Pony started.  
  
"Ponyboy, I've had a long day. Please don't bother me about this now."  
  
"Oh c'mon Dar." Pony said. "Just say yes. The team needs me."  
  
"You're pushing your luck." Darry said. Pony frowned and crossed his arms, glaring at Darry, who was reading the newspaper. "And don't give me that look." Darry said. How'd Darry know? Pony asked himself, silently.  
  
"It ain't fair that you won't let me do one of the main things I love to do. You should be glad that's what I do in my spare time instead of stealing stuff for a hobby like Two-Bit."  
  
Darry sighed. "That's not the point. The sole reason I made you leave track is because of all the trouble you've been causing lately. I'm out of ideas for how else to deal with it."  
  
"Why do you have to 'deal with it' anyways?" Pony asked. "I won't do it again. Why can't we just leave it at that?"  
  
"Pony, you stayed out till three a.m., you went slashing tires, you got in a knife fight, you went to Buck's, and you trashed someone's house. So I'm just supposed to let you get away with all of that with a 'I'm sorry'? Well, it ain't happening little buddy. Oh and I forgot something else. You lied to me about what you did too."  
  
"I wasn't the one that trashed the house and I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you everything."  
  
"That's the same thing." Darry said.  
  
"I don't think it is."  
  
"Well, I do and what I say goes around here. You got it?"  
  
"Quit it you guys. I got a headache." Soda moaned, from his position on the couch where he was half asleep.  
  
"Sodapop, are you all right?" Darry asked, realizing that he'd been lying there coughing ever since Darry got home and who knows how long before that. "Uh huh." Soda said. Darry got up anyways and felt his forehead, surprised at how hot he was. "You feel warm."  
  
"I ain't sick." Soda insisted, rolling over onto his stomach. Darry went to get the thermometer.  
  
"You ok, Soda?" Pony asked.  
  
"No. My stomach, my throat, and my head all hurt. If you tell Darry I told you that I'll pound you." He said, muffled, into the couch pillow.  
  
Pony laughed. "I won't."  
  
"Here, put this in your mouth." Darry said, coming back out and handing the thermometer to Soda. Soda did, reluctantly. Darry took it out a minute or two later and looked at it. "Soda," he said, a concerned expression growing across his face. "get in bed and stay there, I mean it."  
  
"Why?" Soda asked, yawning.  
  
"Now, Sodapop. You've got a fever of a hundred and three. I'm gonna call the doctor."  
  
"I'll be ok." Soda said.  
  
"Shut up and go lie down." Darry said.  
  
"I am lying down." Soda said, smiling.  
  
"In your bed." Darry said, annoyed.  
  
"Ok, ok." Soda mumbled, walking off. Darry went over to the phone.  
  
"I'm tired of waiting for you to make up you're mind. I'll just show up at practice tomorrow and you can't do anything about it." Pony said.  
  
"Ponyboy, I do not have time for this right now." Darry said. There was a knock on the door all of the sudden. Darry answered it.  
  
"Hi, is Steve here? I've been looking for him everywhere." Evie said.  
  
"No, he ain't here." Darry said. "Soda!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did Steve mention where he was headed after work?"  
  
"Nope! Why?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep." Darry looked back over at Evie. "Sorry. I'll tell him you're looking for him next time I see him though." Darry said.  
  
"Just tell him that if he doesn't call me in the next twenty four hours he won't get me back even if he crawls on his hands and knees!" Evie said angrily and marched out of there.  
  
"I wonder what's going on with those two." Darry said, shutting the door. Ponyboy didn't say anything. Frankly he didn't care about Steve's love life.  
  
"Who was that?" Soda asked, walking out into the living room.  
  
"Evie was looking for Steve. Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Soda mumbled, heading back to bed. 


	26. Caught Redhanded

*Lorelai, please write more of What Love is For! I loooooove it!*  
  
"How you feeling?" Darry asked, walking into his brothers' room later that night. Darry was sincerely concerned. Sodapop hardly ever got sick. It ain't much of a surprise though. He was probably out the whole night when he was in Florida. Darry thought. Where else would he go?  
  
"I'm swell." Soda said, sarcastically. His body was aching and he felt lightheaded but he wasn't about to tell Darry that.  
  
Darry slipped the thermometer in Soda's mouth and waited for a minute, then took it out. "You're fevers getting higher. It's up to a hundred and four."  
  
"Mmmmmm." Soda said, stuffing his head into the pillow. Great. He thought. He really hated having to stay in bed, just lying there like that all day.  
  
"The doctors coming over early tomorrow morning."  
  
"I dun wanna see him." Soda said. "I don't like doctors. They stick things in your ears and shine lights in your eyes and stuff."  
  
Darry smiled. "Yeah, well you need to, little buddy." Soda rubbed his forehead, tiredly and tried sitting up but found that he couldn't. One, because his head was pounding and second, because Darry wouldn't let him get more than two inches away from the mattress. So he plopped back down.  
  
"It's boring jus' laying here like this." He griped. Darry reached over to Pony's desk and picked up a book. "Read." He said, handing it to Soda. "Thanks, but it'd rather be bored." Soda said. Darry smiled and got up. "I'm gonna go make some chicken broth."  
  
"Darry lemme go lie down on the couch and watch TV." Soda said, forcing himself to sit up. Owe, head rush. I havta quit trying to sit up. Soda said to himself.  
  
"No, you're staying in bed." Darry said.  
  
"Wwhhhhyyyy?" He whined and dropped his head back down on the pillow, sighing.  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"That's not a reason." Soda mumbled as Darry left.  
  
Darry ignored him and continued to the kitchen to fix the chicken broth. "Pon, what you want for dinner?" He asked his youngest brother who was stretched across the couch.  
  
"I dunno." Pony said trying hard to get the expression right on the man he was drawing but the look he was having trouble getting the look that he was going for.  
  
"Chicken, pasta-" Darry went on listing things.  
  
"Chinese food." Pony said.  
  
"What?" Darry asked, putting down the broth and coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Chinese." Pony repeated, not looking up.  
  
"Since when do you like oriental stuff?" Darry asked.  
  
"I dunno." Pony said. "I just feel like Chinese food."  
  
"We don't got Chinese food and I dunno how to make that anyways. What else?"  
  
"Crab." Pony said.  
  
"What?" Darry asked.  
  
"Crab." Pony repeated, exasperated. "Why can't you hear me the first time. I'm watching this cooking show and all the stuff they're making looks real good. Specially the Chinese food and the crab."  
  
Darry chuckled, understanding now. "We don't got crabs either, obviously so 'less you tell me what you want besides the stuff on that cooking show than don't complain when I end up making something that you don't like."  
  
"Fine, sushi. Do we have sushi? That's not on the cooking show."  
  
Darry sighed. "Never mind, Ponyboy." He said and went back into the kitchen to finish Soda's dinner while he tried to figure out what to make for Pony and himself.  
  
***The Next Day***  
  
"Soda, you gonna be if I go to work?" Darry asked, after saying goodbye to the doctor the next morning.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Soda said.  
  
"All-right. I'll go pick up your prescription on my way home. Stay in bed, y'here me?"  
  
"But-" Soda began to protest, longing to get out of his bed and do something! Anything!  
  
"I mean it." Darry said, firmly, making sure that he was understood. Soda sighed but nodded. "Get some rest." Darry walked out and towards the front door. "Pony, you and Two-Bit had better leave in the next five minutes or you'll be late."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Pony said, going to get his jacket.  
  
Darry went out and got in the truck, Steve close behind him. "So, what exactly is going on with you and Evie?" Darry asked him, getting in. They had told Steve that morning what she'd said the night before. "Stuff." Steve mumbled, staring out the window, making it obvious he didn't want to talk about it so Darry didn't ask him anything else. He dropped his friend off and then headed towards his own job. He rounded the corner and then slammed on his breaks. There was Ponyboy at the Frosty Freeze, sipping on a coke.  
  
"I don't believe this." Darry muttered, angrily and gripped the steering wheel.  
  
He parked and got out of the truck, heading towards the store. He walked in and stood there for a moment. Pony's back was turned to him. Darry made himself calm down a bit before going over there. He walked towards the table and tapped on his little brother's shoulder. Ponyboy looked up at Darry startled. He didn't say anything. He just sat there, wondering what Darry'd do.  
  
"You are in HUGE trouble." Darry said. Pony gulped.  
  
"Owe!" He hollered as Darry took him by the ear and dragged him out of there.  
  
"Daaaaarrrrrryyyy."  
  
"You are gonna be grounded until you're fifty years old, Ponyboy Curtis."  
  
"I'm sorry." He pleaded. Darry opened up the door to the passengers seat and shoved Pony in, then got into his own side. "You're going to school and you're gonna STAY THERE!" Darry headed toward the school, angrily. "And YOU can explain to them why you're late and you will give them the truth. Don't ask by the way because you are most definitely not back on the track team and you can explain that to your coach as well!"  
  
Pony sighed, rubbing his ear. "I'm sorry, Darry."  
  
"Yeah, well sorry just ain't gonna cut it. Is this your first time doing this? Huh? Is it?" Pony didn't say anything. "Answer me Ponyboy!" Pony shook his head. "Words please." Darry said.  
  
"No, it's not the first time." Pony said, softly.  
  
Darry sighed. "Well how many times?" Pony shrugged. "If you don't tell me I'm just gonna call the school and ask your teachers when they saw you last so you might as well tell me and save several people some time."  
  
"Since last Friday." Pony said.  
  
"We are going to have a good long talk when I get home from work, understand me?" Darry asked. Pony nodded. Nobody said anything the rest of the way there. When they got in front of the building Darry looked back over at his brother. "Get!" He said. Ponyboy scurried out of the car and into the school. Darry shook his head and drove back onto the road. 


	27. Sick, Lectures, and Fighting

Darry's day was long and hard. By the time he got home he was much calmer than he had been that morning though. He had slightly prepared himself for the difficult night that was waiting for him. He walked into the house and put his bag down on the floor, tiredly. "Sodapop Curtis, I made it quite clear that you were to stay in bed."  
  
"But I got bored." Soda said, staring at the TV. He was trying hard not to look as bad as he felt but it wasn't working.  
  
"I don't care how bored you got." Darry said, frustrated. He walked over and flipped the TV off. "You've got the flue and you're temperature is well over one hundred. Now get back in bed."  
  
"But-" Soda started and couldn't think of anything in his defense.  
  
"BED." Darry said strongly.  
  
"But-" He tried again.  
  
"NOW!" Darry said, clearly out of patience.  
  
Soda sighed. "Fine." He got up and went back to his room.  
  
Darry took a deep breath and went to find Ponyboy who was in the kitchen. He took a hold of Pony by the collar. "Would you like to tell me what in the world you thought you were doing at the Frosty Freeze at nine a.m. when you were supposed to be in school?"  
  
"No." Pony said, earning himself a stern glare.  
  
"So what did your teachers say?" Darry asked releasing Pony and leaning against the counter.  
  
"Nothing." Pony mumbled, getting a Pepsi out of the ice-box.  
  
"Nothing?" Darry asked. Pony nodded. "Well, did you explain to them why you haven't been in school for over a week? I'm sure they asked." Pony didn't say anything. "Ponyboy, what did you tell them?" Darry asked.  
  
"I told um I was sick." He mumbled.  
  
"PONY!" Darry said yelled. "You do realize you are already on thin ice?" Darry asked. "Very thin ice and you are just begging for harsher consequences."  
  
"Oooh, scary." Pony said.  
  
Darry's eyes narrowed. "This is not a good day to give me lip Ponyboy."  
  
"I don't care!" Pony yelled. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"You wanna yell?" Darry asked. "Because if that's what you wanna do I'll sure give you a reason to yell. You hear me? I'm tired of this, understand me? Sick and tired of it. I don't know what I have to do to make this clear to you. Now sit down and listen to me." Darry said, nodding towards the chairs that surrounded the kitchen table. Pony did, knowing Darry meant business.  
  
Darry tried to calm down a bit and remind himself not to yell before he began. "That whole time you were talking to me about how you wanted back in on the track team and how I should give you a break. That whole time you were ditching! I'm very disappointed in you, Pony." Darry stared down at the youngest Curtis who quickly looked away. "You've never been one to skip school. Why now? You love school? Is this just a way of getting back at me. Is it something that I did?" Ponyboy didn't say anything. "So you're mad at me?" Darry asked. Pony still didn't say anything. "Look at me." Darry instructed. Pony looked up slowly. "I'm gonna tell you something kiddo and I'm not lying. You're hurting yourself a lot more than you're hurting me."  
  
"What's wrong with missing a few classes?" Pony snapped. "Even if I do get good grades all the way through high school you still ain't gonna be able to put me through college because we don't got the money. I don't blame you for it but why should I bother if I can't get into college anyways? Maybe I don't even wanna go to college. Maybe I wanna work with Sodapop at the DX."  
  
Darry sighed exasperated. "Ponyboy Curtis, listen to me." he said firmly. "I wake up at five o'clock in the morning six days a week. I spend my day out in the hot sun doing hard labor work for low pay. Then I go to another job. I get home at five and when everything's done around here I go to bed at one a.m. at the earliest. You on the other hand, you are not gonna be living like that when you reach twenty. You are gonna be in school, you're gonna get a degree, and do something great with your life. You have so much to offer and you ain't gonna just throw it all away. I'll get you to college, Ponyboy. I don't know how, but I will. We'll get you a scholarship and if that doesn't work I'll work two times the hours I'm working now if need be. All I'm asking is for you to bring home good grades and you are perfectly capable of doing that. Now you just cut this out right now and get back up on your feet. Next report card I get in the mail is gonna have A's written straight across it. You got that?"  
  
Pony stared at Darry for a moment but then said. "What if I can't get all A's?"  
  
"I want you to do the best that you can." Darry said. "If you're ever stuck on something I'll help you out but you've gotta get your act together. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes." Ponyboy said, surprised that Darry was talking in a regular tone of voice. He was being real stern but at least he wasn't yelling.  
  
"And you are going to tell your teachers the truth tomorrow."  
  
"But Darry-"  
  
"I don't want to hear a single word about it. You're telling them or else. Is that very clear?"  
  
"Yes." Pony said glumly. "I'll tell them."  
  
"You better because I will find out if you don't. You know you only had one more week left before your grounding was over? You would've only had to wait one more week and you'd be off the hook. But you go and do this so now you have three more weeks to wait and every second that you're not in school, you're doing the work you need to make up. Did you're teachers give it to you?"  
  
"Darry that ain't fair!" He said. "Three more weeks? And how can I catch up on all that work."  
  
"Hey, you wanna talk about fair then we'll talk about fair." I said. "Is it fair that I skipped college and started working two jobs so that I could make sure you get to college? I'm giving up what I wanted for myself to make sure that you get the opportunity. Is it fair that wi'll I'm working so hard to get you to college you're skipping school? Is that fair, Ponyboy?" Pony looked down at his feet and shook his head. "That's right, it's not. So when I tell you, you need to do you work don't argue with me. Did your teachers give you the work you need to catch up on or not?" Darry asked.  
  
"Yes." Pony answered.  
  
"Good." Darry said. "Do your homework for tonight and then get started on all the old work. You can break when it's time for super and then keep working until bed."  
  
"I can't stop until it's time for bed?!" Pony shrieked.  
  
"That's right." Darry said, turning on the oven so he could start dinner.  
  
"But, I can't work that long. You really gonna make me sit here all night and work till I can't keep my eyes open?"  
  
"No, you'll work until bedtime."  
  
"I hate you." Pony said.  
  
"That's a strong word, little man." Darry side, hiding his hurt.  
  
"I don't care." Pony said. "I mean it."  
  
Darry sighed. "Well, you're gonna hate me a lot more during the next few days. Now get going on your work." Darry said and walked out of the kitchen to check on Soda.  
  
"Soda, when was the last time you ate?" He asked walking into his brothers' room.  
  
"Earlier this afternoon. I ate that soup you told me to heat up."  
  
"Good. Are you hungry now?" Darry asked.  
  
Soda shook his head but then stopped since it hurt. "No, I'm just bored. If you won't let me watch TV in the living room how about you bring it in here?" Darry shook his head. "Well, why not?" Soda asked.  
  
"Because I want you to sleep and get plenty of rest." Darry came over and placed his hand on Soda's forehead.  
  
"Darry what was all that yelling out there about?" Soda asked.  
  
"Ponyboy's giving me more things to worry about." Darry sighed.  
  
"You two promised you'd quit fightin'." Soda said.  
  
Darry sighed. "I know, honey. We tried and it just ain't working."  
  
"Well then you shouldn't have said you'd stop fightin. You shoulda said that you'd try because you haven't stopped fighting."  
  
"Well he's been up to all sorts of stuff, Sodapop. He's even been skipping school now and I don't know how to get through to him."  
  
"Why was he skipping school?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Darry said. "Listen don't worry about it, ok? Get some sleep and holler if you need anything."  
  
"All-right." Soda said, rolling onto his stomach. 


	28. REALLY sick

"You are still just burning with fever." Darry said the next afternoon which was Saturday, pressing a cold cloth against Soda's head.  
  
"Mmmmm." Soda moaned, only half awake, his voice rough and raspy. He shivered slightly and Darry tucked the blankets around him tighter. I hate these stupid hot and cold chills, Soda thought to himself silently.  
  
"Haven't you been taking the medicine?" Darry asked. Soda nodded slightly and turned onto his side. "I'm telling you kid, you have to stay in bed. I ain't ever seen you this sick before. You're fever just better not get any higher. If it does we'll probably have to take you into the hospital."  
  
"Mmmm." Soda moaned again, not wanting to talk about it. He just wanted to get better and NOW.  
  
"Lets see how you're doing." Darry said, slipping the thermometer into a reluctant Soda's mouth.  
  
"You just took my temp twenty minutes ago." Soda whined, taking it out.  
  
"Don't be a pain." Darry said putting it back in. "You haven't been doing anything but gripe all day long."  
  
"Well, I can't help it." Soda said after Darry took the thermometer out. "I hate being sick. I ain't been at work for three days now either and I think I'm running out of sympathy from the boss."  
  
"Yeah, well I'll have a word or two with him if he calls back here demanding to know why you ain't there." Darry said bitterly. Soda laughed lightly, picturing his big brother telling his boss off. "You're still at a hundred and four." Darry said.  
  
"How much do you think it's gonna change in less than a half an hour, genius?" Soda snapped.  
  
"Don't get smart." Darry warned. Soda sighed and closed his eyes. "I have to work tonight but I'm thinking that maybe I should stay here and keep an eye on you."  
  
"I'm ok." Soda said.  
  
Darry shook his head. "You're awful sick. I'm gonna go see if Pony's doing what he's supposed to. Don't even think about getting out of bed."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Soda said.  
  
"Pony, you making progress?" Darry asked, walking into the living room.  
  
He sighed and looked up from his text book. "Darry, I've been working since morning and it's almost four o'clock. I've already gotten half of all my work done. Can't I stop for today?"  
  
Darry sighed and looked at his brother for a minute. "All-right, kiddo. You can stop now if you promise to finish everything tomorrow."  
  
"Ok." Pony said. "Don't you have to leave for work soon?"  
  
Darry shook his head. "No, I'm going to stay here. Soda's not looking so good."  
  
"Oh." Pony said. "Is he getting worse?"  
  
"No, but he ain't getting any better." Darry said, making himself comfortable on the couch and picking up the newspaper. He was surprised to find that he had fallen asleep when Pony started to shake him. He sat up quickly "What time is it?" He asked, hoping he hadn't slept away a good portion of the evening.  
  
"It's Six." Pony answered. "Soda's asking for you."  
  
"Darry." A moan came from the back of the house.  
  
"Coming." Darry said, walking into his brothers' room. "What's the matter, little-buddy?"  
  
"I feel real funny." He said.  
  
"What's wrong." Darry asked, coming over to him quickly and putting a hand on Soda's forehead. Boy was he ever warm!  
  
"I dunno I just feel so-" Soda wasn't able to finish his sentence because in just a matter of seconds he had passed out cold.  
  
"Soda!" Darry said, shaking him. "Sodapop wake up!" He demanded as if it was that easy. "Dang it!" Darry yelled, throwing the covers off his little brother and picking him up. "Pony get in the car!" He yelled. He grabbed a pair of Soda's jeans that were laying on the bedroom floor. He couldn't take the kid to the hospital in just his boxers and a white t-shirt. Darry then quickly carried Soda out to the living room.  
  
"What happened?!" Pony asked, putting his book down the second he saw them.  
  
"Just open the door so I can get out." Darry ordered. Pony did. "Get my keys!" He yelled, as he opened the truck and laid Soda down in the back, putting his seatbelt on. Ponyboy came running out with the keys a minute later and both him and Darry got in the truck.  
  
"What happened?" Pony asked again as Darry sped off down the street.  
  
"What do you think happened? He passed out. His fever's getting awful high and he needs to go to the hospital. We'll find out exactly how sick he is when we get there."  
  
"When did he-"  
  
"Pony, please don't ask questions right now. Just let me think." Darry said. Ponyboy sighed and looked over at his brother who was still unconscious in the backseat. They got to the hospital in a matter of minutes and Darry quickly put Soda's pants on since he was incapable of doing it himself and then lifted him out of the car. "Hurry up." Darry said. Pony followed close by his oldest brother obediently, wanting to know what was wrong with Soda but he didn't think it would be a good idea to ask again.  
  
Darry got hold of a doctor as quick as he could and they said they'd see Soda almost right away on account that he had passed out and they weren't sure why. "Wait out here." Darry said, stopping Pony as he was about to enter the hospital room.  
  
"But Darry, I got just as much right as you do to know if my brothers ok."  
  
"I said stay here." Darry said firmly and followed the doctor into one of the rooms. Pony flopped down onto one of the chairs angrily and sat there with his arms crossed. It seemed like an hour before Darry and the doctor came out again but in reality it was only several minutes.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Pony demanded of Darry as the doctor finished talking to him and had given him several forms to fill out.  
  
"His fevers up to a hundred and six degrees now. The doc said he'll probably regain consciousness soon but it's best if he stays in the hospital overnight."  
  
"Will he be ok?" Pony asked. A hundred and six? He thought. Gosh that's high!  
  
Darry nodded. "Yeah, eventually but he's awful sick and he's contagious so don't you go getting real close to him because one sick kid is enough."  
  
"Yeah, ok." Pony said. "We're gonna stay here with him right?" Darry nodded. "Yeah, of course we are. I have a whole bunch of forms to fill out now though." Darry reached into his wallet and gave Pony some money. "So go to the vending machine or something. It's gonna be a while. After I get all this done with we'll call Steve and Two-Bit and let them know what's going on."  
  
"Can't I go see Soda?" Pony asked, anxiously.  
  
"I'll let you know when he wakes up. I got stuff to do so be good for at least the next twenty minutes ok?" Darry asked and walked back into the hospital room. He sat down in a nearby chair with numerous papers the doctor had handed him and began to fill out the basic information. He walked over to Soda's bed and studied his little brother. Sweat had drenched his t-shirt and his hair and it looked almost as if he'd jut gotten out of the shower. Soda's face was red and flushed and he felt so warm that it shocked Darry whenever he touched him. He got a paper towel from the bathroom and wiped his little brothers face off gently. He then took some more of the towels and wet them. He put it on Soda's forehead, hoping that it would help to cool him down some. Darry sighed deeply and fell back into his chair. The next few days were going to be very long. 


	29. At the Hospital

Pony wandered the hallways, sipping on his Pepsi. He hated hospital's. They were miserable places and he hated to be in them. He knew they were for helping people and he liked that part but he just couldn't stand to be in them. He sighed and headed back towards room 956 where his two brothers were. Hadn't Darry had enough time to fill out the forms already? He can at least let me go sit in the hospital room with Soda. "He awake yet?" Pony asked, when he finally found the room and walked in.  
  
Darry looked up a bit startled. "No, not yet." He said, going back to the paperwork. Pony sat down next to his eldest brother and tried to see what he was writing. "It really ain't that exciting Pon." Darry said, showing it to him. "Just a whole bunch of legal stuff and medical information."  
  
"Should I call Two-Bit and Steve now?" Pony asked.  
  
Darry nodded. "Yeah, sure. That'd be good. You got change left?" Pony nodded and started walking out when they both heard a low moan come from the bed. Darry and Pony both looked over quickly. Soda put a hand on his head. "Owe." He groaned. "Where am I?" They both walked over next to him.  
  
"Hey little buddy." Darry said. "Glad to see your awake. You had me kinda scared."  
  
Soda opened his eyes fully and looked around. "I'm in the hospital, aren't I?" He asked, miserably.  
  
"Yeah." Darry said. "You passed out."  
  
"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Soda said. "Where's Stevie? Is he here?"  
  
"I was just about to call him." Pony said. "You ok?"  
  
"I guess." Soda said, groggily. "Can we go home now?"  
  
Darry shook his head. "You gotta stay here for a day or two, kiddo. You're fever's worse." Soda sighed and rolled over onto his stomach.  
  
"Pony, you got a smoke?" Soda asked.  
  
Pony shook his head. "Sorry."  
  
"You ain't smoking in bed anyways." Darry said, sternly. "Not to mention this is a hospital."  
  
"I need a smoke." Soda moaned and buried his face into his pillow. "I wanna go home. This place is worse than laying in my own bed all day. Can't they just give me some more medicine and we can go home?"  
  
"Just get some rest." Darry said. "Pony, go call Steve and Two-Bit and then will you go on down to the cafeteria and see if they have some soup?" Pony nodded and Darry handed him a few bucks. "Get some other snacks too so we'll have something to tide us over until I go pick up some kind of dinner or something."  
  
"Ok." Pony said, walking out.  
  
Soda turned onto his side and closed his eyes. Darry rubbed his back for a minute and then sat back down in a chair to finish the paperwork. After a minute or so he could hear Soda sniffling. "Sodapop." Darry said softly, getting up. He walked over to the other side of the bed so he could see him. Tears were streaming down his face. Soda brushed them away quickly. "What's the matter?" Darry asked bending down so he could look at him more closely.  
  
"Nothing." Soda said.  
  
"Soda, tell me what's wrong." Darry said.  
  
He sniffed. "I'm just thinking about Sandy and all that stuff she said to me. It just makes me feel lousy. Like I ain't worth nothing. Like I did something wrong and it's all my fault.  
  
"Soda, it was anything but your fault. You know that, don't you? It was her mistake, not yours. She left, not you. It was her loss, understand?" Soda nodded but then broke down in tears again. "Shhhh." Darry said putting a strong arm around his little brother and holding him close. "You've been under to much stress lately, that's what it is. Just stop thinking so much and focus on getting better, ok?" Soda responded by inching farther into the protective arms and crying into his big brothers shoulder.  
  
************  
  
"Hey man. How you doing?" Steve asked later that evening, walking into the hospital room with Two-Bit close behind. Pony had called them both and they came by to check up on their good friend.  
  
"I'm all-right." Soda said, not even looking in their direction.  
  
"Pony says you're real sick." Two-Bit said. "What you got?"  
  
"The same thing he had last time you asked. A bad fever." Darry answered annoyed, taking a sip of his black coffee.  
  
"Someone's moody." Two-Bit said.  
  
"He always is." Pony muttered.  
  
"Shut up. Ya'll are giving me a headache." Soda said. "Darry, is it time to go yet?"  
  
"I told you you're staying here tonight." Darry answered.  
  
"You ain't gonna leave, are you?" He asked.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it." Darry said. "I was figuring you'd want us to stay. Do you?" Soda nodded. "All-right, go back to sleep now, ok?"  
  
"Oooh, pizza!" Two-Bit exclaimed.  
  
"Help yourself, there's plenty left." Darry said but he didn't need to. Two- Bit was already digging in.  
  
A nurse came in a few minutes later and told Two-Bit and Steve they had to leave because there were to many people in there and Soda needed his rest. Darry didn't disagree about the rest part but he would've liked his friends to stay.  
  
Ponyboy woke up the next morning, stiff and sore from sleeping in a chair. He stood up and stretched, noting that Darry was still asleep on the other side of the room and Soda was sitting up, watching television. "Morning, Pon." Soda said, drowsily. "Hey, you want this?" He asked, pointing to a tray of food. The nurse brought it in but you'd have to pay me to eat that stuff.  
  
"No thanks." Pony said.  
  
"Hey guess what? My fevers down to a hundred and five." Soda said.  
  
"That's good." Pony said.  
  
"Hmph, what time is it?" Darry said, waking up.  
  
"Eight in the morning." Soda said.  
  
"Good thing I don't have work today." Darry mumbled. "Sodapop, lie down. Don't you ever stay still?"  
  
"No." Soda said, lying back down and closing his tired eyes. "Doc says my temperature's down to 105 now."  
  
"Good." Darry said, relieved.  
  
"Can we go home when it gets back to 104?" Soda asked.  
  
"I dunno." Darry sighed. "I'll talk to the doctor about it. We have to make sure it doesn't get that high again. That's a serious fever. Man, 104 degrees is too.  
  
"How much does it cost for Soda to stay in the hospital?" Pony asked.  
  
"My insurance covers it." Darry said. "Since you're obviously not gonna eat that." Darry nodded toward the tray of food. "I'll go get some other stuff. I'm pretty hungry too. Any special requests?"  
  
"Chocolate stuff." Soda said.  
  
"Yup." Pony agreed.  
  
"Ok. And STRONG coffee for me." He mumbled, walking out of the room. 


	30. At Home Again and Lots of Work

By the early evening Soda was well enough to go home but the doctor told them he'd have to stay in bed for several more days until his fever went down to at least below a hundred. Ponyboy spent most of the day finishing his schoolwork because Darry insisted that it had to be done by the next morning before school started. Why can't I be sick? Pony wondered silently, wishing he was the one with the fever. Then he'd be pitied, waited on, and Darry wouldn't expect him to do anything except lay there. If only. He thought, as he tapped his pencil on the desk. He longed for Darry to call him to supper. He didn't think he could stand looking at his text book anymore. He sighed and put his head down on his arms. The sound of Soda's soft breathing from their bed was relaxing him but every three seconds he was reminded of the five assignments he had yet to complete.  
  
"Ponyboy Curtis, get your head off the desk and get back to work." Darry said, coming in several minutes later with some soup for Soda.  
  
"I can't do this anymore!" He nearly cried, kicking the wall.  
  
Darry sighed, looking at his little brother and noticing how warn out he was. But he could hardly feel sorry for him because of what he'd done. "You should've thought of that before you skipped school every day last week. You don't get any food until you finish up that work. It has to be done by school tomorrow."  
  
"I'm dropping out of school when I turn sixteen." Pony said, angrily. He didn't mean it but he wanted to get on Darry's nerves seeing as how Darry was on his.  
  
"No, you aint." Soda mumbled from the bed.  
  
"Ponyboy, you are going to college." Darry said, putting the soup down next to Soda and drawing the curtains.  
  
"What if I don't want to go to college?" Pony said.  
  
"Would you both shut up?" Soda grumbled, pulling the covers all the way over his head.  
  
"I'll drag you there kicking and screaming if need be but you're going." Darry said. "Now finish the work." He walked out of the room and Pony kicked the wall again angrily, hurting his toe and then cussing softly at himself for stupidity. He finished all the rest of his work in the next hour. It was sloppy and wrong but it was done. Darry didn't say nothing about finishing the work correctly. Pony thought as he stuffed everything in his backpack and walked out into the kitchen to satisfy his hunger.  
  
"There ain't no way you're finished yet." Darry said.  
  
"I am finished." Pony insisted. "I did it all. Now leave me alone."  
  
"Watch your tone." Darry warned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Pony mumbled, getting out the peanut butter and jelly. "Didn't you make dinner?"  
  
"No, I figured we'd just eat whatever tonight." Darry said. "There's some leftover's from yesterday in the fridge. Bring your work out here so I can look over it."  
  
"Man Darry, I told you I did it." Pony said. "I ain't six years old. You don't have to check over my homework. I-" Pony stopped when he saw his brother give him a look that asked 'do you have a death wish?' He sighed and went to get his backpack. Once he had brought it out he threw it at Darry's feet and sat down on the couch, picking up his sandwich from the coffee table.  
  
It took Darry merely five minutes to discover why he'd finished so fast. He groaned. Why do I have to go through this with him for the rest of the evening? "Pony, these are not answers. On your science when she asked you to define mitosis you put 'biology crap.' What's the matter with you, huh? And what's this on your History? Who was Napoleon? 'A famous guy.' Every single answer is wrong on all these papers."  
  
"So?" Pony asked.  
  
"So, your rushing through and it and purposely putting down stupid answers to the questions!" Darry Barked. "Fix them. All of them." Pony sighed and grabbed his things, heading back to his room.  
  
***NEXT MORNING***  
  
"Pony, wake up." Soda shook him hard.  
  
"Mmmmm. What time is it?" He asked groggily, rolling onto his back.  
  
"It's seven fifty!" Soda yelled. "GET UP! We've been trying to wake you for the last half an hour!"  
  
Pony shot up in bed. "Seven fifty?!"  
  
"Hurry, you're leaving in five minutes." Soda said and walked out to go lie back down on the couch were he was now permitted to be since his temperature had gone down quite a bit. Humph, he gets to sleep. Pony thought but then remembered what time it was. He jumped up and got ready as fast as he could. The second he got out to the living room Darry was pushing him out the front door and towards the truck.  
  
"When'd you go to bed last night, kiddo?" He asked, speeding down the street.  
  
Pony shrugged. "Where's Two-Bit?" He asked since he normally would ride to school with him.  
  
"He left because you were taking so long. It don't matter anyways though. I'm gonna be driving you for a little while and making sure you actually go to school." Darry said. Pony rolled his eyes and rested his head on the window.  
  
"Stay in school and turn in all that work you finally got finished last night." Darry said, pulling up to the local High School. "Be real quiet when you get home. Soda'll most likely be sleeping." Pony picked up his bag and got out of the truck. "Behave yourself!" Darry yelled after him. Something inside Pony snapped and he could hardly resist the urge. He turned back to face his big brother who waved goodbye and then he waved goodbye as well with his middle finger. He then quickly headed to class before Darry got a chance to flatten him. He'd catch it when he got home but right then for some strange reason he just didn't care.  
  
*PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANNA KNOW HOW I'M DOING! BE HONEST! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY PLEASE GO AHEAD AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS IN YOUR REVIEWS OR YOU CAN EMAIL ME. PEACE GUYS!* 


	31. Fed up with Feuding

The second Darry walked in the front door that night Pony jumped up from the living room couch and ran into his room. Darry was following him two seconds later. Pony slammed his bedroom door shut and leaned against it. "Ponyboy, you come out here." Darry said.  
  
"Not in a million years." Pony said.  
  
"Do you have any idea what mom and dad would've done to me if I were to make that gesture towards them?"  
  
"No and I don't care." Pony said. "You were getting on my nerves this morning. Besides you ain't dad and I certainly don't owe you the same respect as I gave him!"  
  
"You are turning into a real brat, Ponyboy Curtis. You outa hear yourself."  
  
"Yeah well you should hear yourself. You're turning into a real jerk! Won't you just leave me alone already?" Pony hollered sick of being scolded, of being corrected, and pushed around.  
  
Soda covered his ears and hummed as he laid on the couch in front of the television. He really didn't want to hear them and didn't think he could stand them fighting anymore.  
  
"Leave you alone?" Darry asked. "Dang it Pony why do you wanna grow up so fast? You ain't as old as you think. You're hardly even fourteen and weather you like it or not you're still just a kid and you need guidance."  
  
"Well what if I don't want it?" He asked.  
  
"I don't care if you don't want it!" Darry barked so tired of these conversations that he thought he would burst.  
  
"That's just it ain't it? You don't care what I want. You've never cared what I want. All you care about is you!"  
  
"That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. If I only cared about myself why would I be here right now? Why would I be living in this run down neighborhood, working twelve hours a day, cleaning, cooking, and never doing anything for myself. For that matter why would I be standing here having this conversation with you if I didn't care?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you're just stupid." Pony said.  
  
"That's it!" Soda yelled from the living room. "I can't take no more of this! I'm leaving! You two can bicker and fight all you want but I ain't gonna stick around and listen to it." He jumped up off the couch, ignoring his pounding head and walked back to his room were both of his brothers were. "Pony open the door and let me come get something."  
  
Pony backed away from the door and opened it, hearing Soda's voice. "Soda you can't just walk out of the house. Go lie back down." Darry said, watching his angry and sick little brother march around the room, gathering his things and pulling some jeans on.  
  
"I told you I don't wanna listen to you both at it all the time." Soda said, grabbing his jacket. "I'm going to Steve's or Two-Bits or somewhere but I ain't staying here." He pushed passed both his brothers who followed him closely as he headed for the door.  
  
"Soda." Darry grabbed his arm. Soda looked back at his big brother weary, tears pricking at his bloodshot eyes. He then yanked his arm free and headed out the door. "Soda, baby please c'mon back here and lie down." Darry begged knowing it was a really bad idea for a kid with a fever of a hundred and two to be out at night.  
  
"You promised you'd quit fighting." Soda said turning back momentarily. "You didn't so I'm leaving or at least until you both figure things out if you ever do!"  
  
Pony ran out the door after his brother. "Soda, let me come with you."  
  
Soda jerked away. "You're wrong to talk to him like that Ponyboy. He only wants to help and he doesn't know how. You're not helping the situation. And Darry your wrong too. You're too strict with him sometimes and that ain't gonna do nothing except making him a rebel." Then he turned back away from his brothers and sprinted down the street and out of sight."  
  
Pony stood on the sidewalk, staring off into the distance, longing to be in Soda's arms right then. "Ponyboy." Darry broke the silence after a minute or so. "Come back in here. We need to talk and without yelling." Pony shook his head and started walking down the street to find his brother. "Pony!" Darry yelled.  
  
"We have to find Soda!" Pony said desperately.  
  
"We will but we'll have to settle this first." Darry knew Soda wouldn't come back home until they did and the sooner he could get him back in bed the better.  
  
"I don't wanna settle anything. I just wanna find Sodapop."  
  
"Pony, I said come here." Darry said, not in any kind of mood to wait. Reluctantly Pony loped back into the house, wishing he'd ran down the street with Soda when he'd had the chance.  
  
***  
  
Soda ran down the street as fast as he could, unsure of where he was going but letting his legs carry him to wherever that was. He simply couldn't stand to here them both yelling like that all the time. That's all they ever did. all they ever had done since their parents died. No matter what they said or what they promised they'd do it just didn't happen and Soda had, had as much as he could stand of it. Sick or not sick he wasn't about to hang around and listen to them continue their quarreling. He knew Darry'd be worried. He'd probably come looking for him sooner or later but Soda kind of hoped it would be later because he really wanted some time to himself. He just hoped his disappearance wouldn't cause more problems.  
  
He stopped momentarily and leaned against a nearby stores wall, catching his breath. Now that he'd slowed down and was trying to think clearly he was starting to realize how much his head really hurt. His chest was pounding just as hard as his head and his throat was dry and sore. It would be dark soon and he knew he should go home but he also knew that if he did he'd have to hear more feuding and at that moment he thought he might rather spend all night out here then go back home and listen to that.  
  
WELL? DID YOU LIKE IT? I'VE GOT SOME BIG IDEAS FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS SO REVIEW BECAUSE IN MOST CASES THE SOONER AND THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE QUICKER YOU GET MORE CHAPTERS!!!!! 


	32. Out of Ideas

"You and me, we gotta stop this." Darry said, closing the door as Ponyboy stepped back into the house. "It's driving Soda out of his mind. Not to mention me."  
  
"Yeah, sure. You leave me alone and I'll stop it." Pony said, marching off towards his bedroom. He was not gonna make this easy for Darry.  
  
"Pony!" Darry yelled but just then the phone rang. He sighed and picked it up "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, may I please speak to Darrel Curtis?"  
  
"Speaking." Darry said, listening intently. Most people that called and asked for him using his full name were either solicitors or people from the state and he found both of them annoying.  
  
"Hi, this is the headmaster of Franklin High. I'm calling in regards to your younger brother."  
  
Darry sighed deeply. "What did he do this time?" Not again. He thought. I do not need more problems right now.  
  
"Well I wanted to call because he's had some recent unexcused absences, as I'm told you know about but today he was not present in any of his classes again and we did not receive a call or note. Was he excused for today?"  
  
"He wasn't there today?" Darry asked utterly shocked. What do I have to do to get the kid to stay in school!?  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. I'll take it that you didn't know?"  
  
"No, I didn't." Darry said, looking towards the hallway and seeing Pony poke his head out to see what was going on. "Get in here!" He whispered angrily, moving the phone away from his mouth. Pony ducked back into his room quickly, knowing what the phone call was about. He didn't think they'd call. They hadn't called once the week before when he hadn't been in school.  
  
"I am sorry but we're going to have to issue suspension as well on top of the detention next Saturday because this is the second time. I have no other choice."  
  
"Yes, thank you. I understand." Darry said. "When will he be aloud back at school?" The last thing he needs to do is fall farther behind. Darry thought.  
  
"Next Monday." The man said, nonchalantly. This phone call obviously wasn't a big deal to him. He sounded like he'd rather be off doing something else then worrying about the well being of his students.  
  
Darry sighed, "Ok, thank you." He mustered out, calmly.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Curtis."  
  
Darry slammed the phone down on the receiver. "Ponyboy! Get out here!" He walked towards his little brothers room. "Why weren't you in school today, huh?"  
  
"I was." Pony yelled through his closed door.  
  
"Don't you give me that crap! Why weren't you at school?"  
  
"I didn't feel like going." Ponyboy said. At least it was the truth.  
  
"Is it your goal in life to make everything this difficult for me?"  
  
"No." Pony said. " I just didn't feel like going."  
  
"And that's supposed to make it ok for you to skip again?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care." Pony said, simply. He was actually surprised at his own words. I'm getting good at this. He thought.  
  
"I should whoop the sense out of you." Darry said. "You know what? I'm gonna rephrase that. I am gonna whoop the sense out of you." He said, taking his belt off and trying the knob but Pony had been holding it closed for the past five minutes. "Open the door, Ponyboy." Darry said.  
  
"Or what?" Pony challenged, sounding much braver than he was feeling. He new he was in deep trouble but recently that was always the case anyways.  
  
"Or I'll break it down, that's what." Darry said, trying the door again. Pony leaned against it but after a minute of that Darry barged through, being twice as strong as him.  
  
Pony didn't get a chance to protest before Darry grabbed him and flipped him around, licking him hard with the folded over belt. Pony hollered and struggled to get away, not believing what his brother was doing. "I'm fresh out of ideas for what do to with you kid." Darry said.  
  
Pony winced as the belt fell again. "I'm never speaking to you again, Darry!"  
  
"Is that a promise?" Darry asked, striking the seat of his pants for the third time. Pony didn't answer but merely let out a moan. I hate Darry. He thought, fighting back tears unsuccessfully. Dad never belted us. Not ever.  
  
"Owe!" He yelled as the belt fell once more.  
  
"Stay here!" Darry instructed, releasing his youngest brother who quickly ran away from him and to the other side of the room. "I'm gonna go find Soda. DO NOT leave this house!" Darry excited the room and grabbed the car keys. He headed out the door towards the truck, not to sure if what he just did was such a smart idea. Right then though he needed to find Soda. It was dark now and he was sick and Darry knew that his brother might do something stupid being as upset as he was when he left. 


	33. One Brother Home Another Missing

Things couldn't possibly get any worse right? Soda was sick and missing, Ponyboy was being impossible, both of his brothers were mad at him. It couldn't get worse? I mean, there was no way that something else would happen today. Well it did! It started to rain. Not just drizzle, but rain and hard. So now not only was Soda sick and missing but he was sick and missing in the rain. The cold, wet, and hard falling rain. You would also think that it would take Darry less than an hour to find his brother since their neighborhood really wasn't all that big. But instead Darry found himself searching for Soda for two hours straight before he saw him soaking wet and walking home.  
  
Darry pulled over quickly. Soda had of course seen the truck and stopped. He was no longer angry at his brothers. Instead all he was feeling right then was cold. Very cold. Soda got in and shut the door, feeling relief the second he did because of the warmth of the car. "Hey kiddo." Darry reached over and held his soaking little brother who was very grateful for the comfort. "Take that wet shirt off." Darry said, releasing him and handing Soda his jacket. Soda did and then put the jacket on, wrapping up in it immediately. Darry flipped the heater on as high as it could go and headed back home.  
  
"Go dry off and get something warm on, quick." Darry said, as they walked in the front door. Soda did and snuggled up into his bed, burying himself in the covers. Darry was in to see him momentarily. "Open, little buddy." He said, pulling the covers off his face and putting a thermometer in his mouth. Soda shivered. "Still got the chills huh?" He nodded. "Well, you're back up to a hundred and four." Darry said, checking the thermometer.  
  
"I hate this." Soda cried. He felt horrible. Physically and emotionally. Everything was wrong. Everything! I used to love living. He thought. I used to be so happy to be alive. But sometimes I just wanna get away from it all for at least a day!  
  
"I know." Darry said, wrapping his brother in a hug and holding him to his chest. "I'm sorry everything's been so awful lately." He rocked him back and forth and held him until he calmed down a bit.  
  
"Lately?" Soda said. "Try this past year. And it ain't your fault anyways."  
  
"Well, I'm not doing such a great job of handling it."  
  
"Nah, Dar. You do good. I know its hard." Soda said. "You are only twenty one yah know? Weather you act forty five or not."  
  
Darry smiled and released Soda from the tight hug, tucking the covers back around him. "Thanks kid." He pushed his hair back gently. Soda was shivering but he was sweating at the same time. "You get some rest, huh?" Darry rubbed his head.  
  
Soda closed his tired eyes. "Where's Pony? Is he ok?" He asked groggily.  
  
It then hit Darry. Where was Pony anyways? "You didn't see him when you walked in here?" Darry asked. Soda shook his head. Darry sighed deeply and placed his head in his hands. He'd gone to find one brother and came home to find the other one gone. Soda opened his eyes and watched Darry, quietly. "Spose he left?" Soda asked.  
  
Darry nodded and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "I can't ever get that kid to listen. No matter what I do."  
  
"Maybe it's for the best that he went out." Soda said. "It'll give him some time to cool off."  
  
Darry nodded. "You're probably right. But if he ain't back in a half an hour I'm gonna go looking for him. It's dark out and pouring rain." Normally Darry would've left right then to find his youngest brother but he didn't think it would do much good if he did. Pony would probably start acting up again and Darry just didn't wanna deal with it. "I'm gonna go make you some soup." He said softly.  
  
"Hey, Dar?" Soda stopped him. "You guys get into another fight after I left? Was it about me?"  
  
"We got into a fight." Darry sighed. "Not about you though. The school called. He ditched again. I went to talk to him and he didn't do anything except talk smart to me so I got fed up since he aint being doing anything but that recently. I gave him a belting."  
  
"You what?!" Soda sat up as best he could. "Well no wonder he ran off again! He ran off last time you hit him! Why'd you do it again?" Soda hollered angrily, followed by a few curse words.  
  
"Watch your mouth." Darry said. "And that was different."  
  
"Oh yeah, how?" Soda asked.  
  
"It just was." Darry said. "A good whooping was exactly what the kid needed. I ain't ever seen him act the way he has been recently and I'm certainly not going to allow it. I'm fresh out of ideas for how to get through to him. Heck, who knows what he's off doing right now. He's gonna get himself killed one of these days if he's not careful." And I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to him. Darry thought silently.  
  
Soda sighed. "I still think it was a bad idea."  
  
"When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with the other kid brother, I'll ask you." Darry said. Soda rolled his eyes. He'd heard that phrase to many times.  
  
"You didn't do it hard though Darry, did you?" Soda asked.  
  
"Hard enough to get my point through." Darry answered. "Now go on to sleep, little buddy. You're awful sick. You have been for the past week."  
  
"Well I'm coming with you to look for Ponyboy." Soda said.  
  
Darry shook his head. "No you're not."  
  
"Well I'm worried about him too." Soda argued his point, not wanting to lie around and worry about weather Darry would find their brother or not. He couldn't stand just sitting around when something was wrong. He had to do something! He had to try and fix it!  
  
"I know." Darry said. "But it's best if you get rest." He walked out of his brothers room and into the kitchen to make some soup. Soon lightning could be seen and thunder heard in the dark skies. Every second that passed by Darry worried more, letting his imagination scare him crazy about what could possibly be happening to his baby brother. By the time he had fixed the soup Soda was asleep which was a good thing. Darry could leave to look for Pony without an argument. He put on a large coat and snatched up his keys to go out and search for one of his brothers for the second time that night. 


	34. Safe and Sound

Darry knew the three most likely places Ponyboy would go were the movies, Tim's, or Buck's so he tried all three. He couldn't spot him anywhere in the theatre and the Shepard's weren't home so the last resort was Buck's and he was hoping he'd find his brother there. It was getting really late and the rain hadn't stopped pouring. It was freezing out. Darry pulled up to Buck Merrill's at nearly midnight. He could smell the liquor coming from that place the second he stepped out of the truck. The rain fell hard on his leather jacket as he walked up to the porch. Loud music could be heard inside and somebody was passed out right next to Merrill's door.  
  
Darry walked up and knocked on the door which was answered several seconds later. A very drunk Buck came to answered it and stared at him. "What?"  
  
Tim looked up from his game of cards when he noticed Buck at the door. He got up and walked over. "If it ain't Darrel Curtis." He said. "Figure you're looking for your brother."  
  
"Well then you'd be figuring right. Where is he?" Darry demanded.  
  
"Kid ain't here no more." Tim said. "He left about an hour ago." Buck turned and left since Tim knew who this guy was and he didn't.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Darry said. Tim shrugged. "You know were he is and you'll tell me Shepard if you know what's good for you."  
  
Tim stared at Darry for a moment and than said. "You calling me a liar? I told you I don't know where he went."  
  
"Well then what do you know?" Darry asked.  
  
Tim took a sip of his beer and leaned against the doorframe. "He was with us earlier down at the Nightly Double but I ain't seen him since then. Curly saw him last. They were both out getting boozed up a couple hours ago. I haven't got a clue where though and that's the honest truth. You care to join us for a round of tequilas?"  
  
"No thanks." Darry said. "Where'd Pony get liquor? Did you give it to him?"  
  
Tim shook his head. "How should I know where he got it? I just know they both went off to get some drinks. I told you I ain't got nothing to do with what your brothers doing or his whereabouts.  
  
"Didn't he say anything about where he was going? Anything at all?" Darry asked, eagerly.  
  
"Not a thing." Tim said.  
  
Darry sighed and headed back to the truck, determined to find his little brother. He'd searched all over the east side so he decided he may as well try the west. It wasn't their side of town but he really didn't know where else to look.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Darry said, as he caught site of exactly what he hoped he wouldn't see. There Pony was with several other guys, battling it out with a group of socs. He slammed on the breaks, skidding to a stop and jumped out to help.  
  
"Darry?" Pony asked surprised, turning to his brother and getting punched across the face. Darry ran over and grabbed him up.  
  
"Get in the truck, Pony!" Darry yelled, getting hold of whoever had just knocked Pony over and beating the sense out of him. Ponyboy ignored his brothers command and continued to fight, jumping on the smallest guy there. There wasn't much Darry could do so he kept battling the guy he had a hold of, eventually getting him down and then another. It became clear to everyone that somebody had called the cops when sirens whistled through the air. Everybody made a run for it but all of the sudden one guy turned back around and ripped a heater out of his pocket, aiming it straight at Ponyboy.  
  
Ponyboy stared at him, frozen. In reality this all happened in seconds but Pony saw it all in slow motion as if it were in a movie.  
  
"NO!" Darry yelled, leaping for his little brother just as the sound of the shot echoed through the air. He flew in front of his Ponyboy, grabbing him and falling on top of his brother. They hit ground right after Darry felt a terrible pain in his upper back. The next thing Darrel Curtis knew he woke up in a bright and unfamiliar room. He tried to sit up but the second he did his head began to throb and there was a pain in his shoulder. Darry went over the events of the night trying to figure out how the heck he got here.  
  
"He's awake!" Someone yelled, rushing over.  
  
Darry looked over at the voice to place it with a face. "Darry?! Dar, you ok?" Pony asked. "Don't get up Dar, just lay still." By this time Darry remembered everything that happened. It only took a minute to put the puzzle pieces together and figure it out. Once everything registered into his aching mind he freaked.  
  
"Pony!" Darry grabbed his little brother and examined him carefully, noting several mild injuries but he didn't see anything that wouldn't heal in several days. "You ok? Anything brake? What about your ribs? Did they do more damage to them?"  
  
"I'm fine. You're the one that's hurt! I'm sorry Darry! I'm sorry!" Pony cried. Darry could tell he'd been crying. His eyes were red and puffy. "It's all my fault. I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again. I swear. I-" Darry held out his one good arm inviting his brother into a hug. Pony gladly accepted the forgiveness, making sure he didn't get near his injuries. Darry pulled Pony closer to him and on the bed. He just wanted to hold his baby brother and make sure he was really there, safe and sound.  
  
"I'm sorry, Darry." Pony sobbed into his brothers shoulder as he laid next to him. Darry held his brother tight, silently thanking God for letting him be ok. Pony hid his face in his brothers huge chest, trying to hide his shame. He felt horrible about everything. About all the trouble he'd caused. This time he'd almost gotten his big brother killed. Over some stupid fight with the socs. And he saved my life. Pony thought silently.  
  
Darry found something to say after a minute or so. "Gosh but you scared me something awful. I can't bare to think what would've happened if I'd been one minute later." Darry found it impossible to hold back tears at this point and they flowed out against his will. "You nearly got yourself killed. Do you have any idea what it would do to me if anything were to happen to you?" He said sternly, shaking him slightly. He couldn't bare to think of it. That's why he cried. Because of what didn't happen not what did happen. It was what almost did happen that scared him and the fact that it didn't happen made him more happy than ever.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get involved in that fight. See all we were doing was-"  
  
"Now just shut up and listen to me." Darry said, grabbing his brothers chin and looking him straight in the eyes. His relief was now followed by anger. "Don't you ever run off like that again. You-" Darry had to stop momentarily because his voice was cracking "You hear me? If you ever pull these stupid stunts again I'll give you a whippin twice as hard as I did earlier tonight and that's a solemn promise."  
  
"Is that possible?" Pony mumbled, wincing at the memory.  
  
"Hey, no jokes right now. I'm serious. Don't you see why I don't like you out at all hours of the night, Ponyboy? Don't you see why I don't want you out by yourself now? It's dangerous. You could've been killed and you almost were this time."  
  
Pony nodded. "I know. I just-"  
  
"Right now I don't even want to know what happened. I don't want to know where you went, how drunk you got, or what in the world you have or haven't been smoking. I just want you to swear you won't ever do it again and I want you to mean it too. All of these stupid insane stunts you've been pulling in the past few weeks. You ain't ever gonna do it again, right?"  
  
Pony just wanted Darry to bring him back into the hug but he figured he'd have to answer first and he did so, truthfully. "I swear, Darry." Pony cried. "I'm sorry. Really I am."  
  
"You really mean that Ponyboy Michael Curtis? Because lately you've been saying a lot of stuff that you don't mean."  
  
"I mean it." Ponyboy said, crying. Darry sighed and wrapped his baby brother back up in a hug. "How'd you know I got drunk?" Pony asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"We'll talk about it later. It doesn't even matter. What matters is that you're ok. How long have I been unconscious and why?" Darry asked. "The bullet only hit me in my shoulder."  
  
"Doc says you hit your head when we fell." Pony mumbled. Well that would explain why it hurts so much. Darry thought.  
  
"You've been out for a couple hours or something like that." Ponyboy spoke, muffled into his t-shirt. "The cops got there seconds after that guy shot you. I think we got to the hospital around three but I fell asleep after they were done stitching your shoulder up and stuff. It's about five a.m. now." Pony said, closing his eyes and trying not to fall back asleep despite how safe he felt in his eldest brothers arms.  
  
"I'm awful sorry, Darry."  
  
"Quit saying your sorry. Just don't ever do it again."  
  
"I won't." Pony swore again. 


	35. Comfort

Darry finished up filling out some papers. He was glad he'd been shot in his left arm rather than his right so he wouldn't have any trouble writing. He got up off the hospital bed, careful not to wake Ponyboy who had fallen fast asleep. Darry picked up the phone and dialed their home phone number. It was nearly nine a.m. and Soda must be wondering where in the world his brothers went. 

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered on the other line.

"Hey, little buddy." 

"Darry man, where the heck are you? You've been gone all night. Did you find Ponyboy?" Soda asked eagerly, having not heard from either of his brothers for hours.

"Yeah, Pony's fine. Listen don't worry but we're at the hospital. I had a little accident but I'm ok." Darry said, in a reassuring tone.

"What do you mean?" Soda asked, worried. "What kind of accident?"

"Had a little run in with somebody with a gun but I'm fine." 

"What?!" Soda shouted into the phone. "You got shot?! How? When?" He demanded.  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
"Well, are you all-right? Where'd the bullet hit? I mean you're gonna be ok right? Did anything happen to Pony? How-"   
  
"Whoa, one question at a time, little buddy. I told you I'm fine. So is Ponyboy. He's right here with me. Don't worry, everything's all-right. I just got shot in the shoulder."   
  
"In the shoulder? How you gonna roof houses with a busted shoulder?"   
  
"Yeah, I was talking to the doctor about that a few minutes ago." Darry said, remembering the exact words. 'I certainly hope you have a desk job Mr. Curtis, because I don't see you doing anything other than paperwork for a while.' "I guess I'll have to find something else to do."   
  
"But what? How are you gonna-"   
  
"Hey, quit worrying. That's my job. We're gonna be back in a little while ok? I have to wait for this medicine to wear off before I drive since I can't even see straight. You go on back to bed."   
  
"Lemme come get you guys." Soda said. "I'll call Steve. He'll give me a ride over there."   
  
"No, you go to bed. We'll be back soon enough and don't worry we're fine. I'll explain everything when I get back."   
  
"Fine." Soda said, miserably.   
  
"Bye, little man."   
  
"Bye, Dar."   
  
Darry put the phone back down onto the receiver and went back over to lay next to Ponyboy, falling asleep in just moments. He woke up a couple hours later. His head was feeling much better by this time. Pony was still dead to the world. "Hey, wake up honey." Darry shook him. "I can't carry you this time."

"Mmmmmph." Pony rolled over and opened his eyes. "What time is it?" 

Darry looked over at the clock. "Bout eleven. Lets go home now. Soda's waiting."

"Oh my gosh! Soda! I'm such an idiot! I completely forgot! Did you find him?" 

"Yeah, he's fine. Now c'mon and get up." Pony rolled out of bed and forced his body to stand steady. Darry got out of the hospital gown and into his other clothes. His shirt was covered with blood and his jeans were stained as well but he didn't really have any other options for clothing. 

"Dar, how we gonna get home? Where's the truck?"

"I asked the doc when he came in." Darry said. "They had a tow truck bring it over here."

"When did the doc come in?"

"When you were sleeping. C'mon lets go." Darry motioned for Ponyboy to follow as he headed out of the room. Pony rushed after his big brother quickly, walking right beside him. He was feeling kind of jumpy for some reason and he wanted to be real close to Darry. He wasn't sure what he was scared of but the vision of the gun pointed at him kept flashing through his mind and the memory didn't make him feel to hot. He continued to stay close to his brother as Darry signed himself out and they headed out to find the car. 

The second they got home Soda was there to great them, wrapping Pony in a big hug. "Where'd you go kiddo?"

"It's a long story." Pony mumbled. 

"You feeling any better?" Darry looked at Soda's pale face. 

"Not really." Soda mumbled. "Darry, the bullet go in real deep?" 

"Deep enough for them to have to cut my shoulder open. C'mon, lets all get some rest. It's been a long night. Pony, Soda's awful sick again so ya'll can't be in the same bed or you'll catch it as well." During the time Soda was sick Pony had spent most of his time on the living room couch if Soda wasn't on it himself. "I gotta renew that prescription." Darry mumbled, feeling Soda's forehead. 

"Hey, Dar?" Pony said softly.

"Yeah?" Darry turned his attention to his youngest brother.

"Could I sleep in your bed?"

"Yeah, sure you can baby." Darry said, squeezing his shoulder, and noticing he was shivering. "Pon, you all-right? You coming down with something?" Pony shook his head but Darry felt his forehead anyways. "You don't have a fever. You're shivering though. You cold?" 

Pony shook his head again. "I'm just a little spooked I guess."   
  
Darry nodded. "Soda, you want some soup or something?" Darry asked.

Soda shook his head. "I already ate." He yawned, "You sure you're ok, Dar?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Darry reassured him then shooed him back to bed. "Pon, c'mon and get some sleep before you fall flat or your face." Darry said, after checking Soda's temperature again which hadn't gotten any lower. 

"No argument there." Pony mumbled, following his brother to bed. After both his brothers were asleep or so he thought Darry went to take a hot shower and get something comfortable on. When he came back into his room to get some rest he was surprised to find Ponyboy sitting up in bed, holding his knees to his chest, and shivering. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Darry sat down next to him. Gosh he was shaking something fierce.

"N-n-nothing." Pony managed to get out.

"Ponyboy, what is it? What's the matter." Ponyboy didn't answer but merely buried his head in his knees. "Ponyboy, tell me why you're so upset." Darry said, more sternly.

"I'm scared." Pony said softly.

"Of what? There ain't nothing to be afraid of." Pony kept shivering. Darry scooted over to him and held him close, decreasing his shaking.

"I'm worried those guys'll come back and try and get me again." Pony said, leaning against his large brother for comfort which he found.

"What guys?" Darry asked, sincerely concerned. 

"That guy that was pointing that gun at me. The one that tried to shoot me. He wants me dead and the cops didn't find him so what if he tries again?"

"Don't worry. I talked to the police while you were sleeping in the hospital. They're out looking for him. I got a pretty good look at him so I gave them a description. But Pon, what all happened with you guys and those socs. What was that fight about? Was there a reason for it or was it just socials being socials."

"Can I explain it all later?" Pony asked, hopefully. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"All-right." Darry said.

"Did we get fined or something for fighting?" Pony asked.

"Listen, just quit worrying about all the legal stuff. I'll deal with it. And don't worry about that guy that shot me neither. They'll find him soon and even if they don't you'll still be fine. I won't let nothing happen to you, ok?" Pony nodded. He trusted his brother, especially after he took a bullet for him! "C'mon, lets go to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up." Ponyboy nodded and laid down, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"But Darry, what if-"

"Shhhh. Go to sleep honey." Darry said, laying down himself and putting an arm around the baby of his family. Pony snuggled up closer to his brother and finally closed his eyes and relaxed.


	36. Explanations

"Wake up, Pon." Darry shook him gently the next morning. "You've been sleeping since yesterday."

"What time is it? Do I gotta go to school now?" Pony asked, opening his eyes half way. He was still in Darry's bed and still in his dirty jeans.

"No, you've been suspended from school for about a week."

"Good." Pony mumbled, rolling over. Ouch, headache. How long have I had this headache? Every time I wake up I have it.

"Excuse you?" Darry asked.

"I mean- oh never mind." Pony said, wishing he could just learn to keep his mouth shut sometimes.

"That suspensions gonna go on your permanent record, little man." Darry said. 

"I know." Pony said softly.

"You also have detention next Saturday but you already know about that. Come have something to eat. You must be starving."

"I am. Why ain't you at work?" Pony asked, slowly getting out of bed and trying to fully wake up.

"Obviously I'm out of the job, Pon. I can't very well roof houses with one arm now can I?"

"He fired you?!"

"Well, you don't expect him to pay somebody that can't do the job."

Pony sighed. "Well, what now?"

"I don't know. Don't worry about it. Let me figure it out."

"I'm sorry, Darry." Pony said softly.

"I know you are. You've been forgiven."

"What time is it?"

"Seven thirty. I wanted to wake you since you've been sleeping for nearly twenty-four hours straight."

"How's Soda doing?" Pony asked, following Darry out to the living room. 

"He's doing all-right. He's sleeping. Breakfast is in the kitchen."

Pony nodded and went to go eat, while Darry tried to figure out what in the world he was gonna do for work that wouldn't require much use of his arm. Good paying jobs like that usually require college though. "Two-Bit and Steve come over?" Pony asked, randomly as he ate his eggs.

"Yesterday." Darry said from the living room. "They stayed for bout an hour, then headed out. I wasn't much for talking and you and Soda were both asleep. I told um what happened the other night though. Soda knows now to. He nearly threw up when I told him. What almost happened is scaring the both of us."

"Do we gotta keep talking about it?" Pony asked.

"No, but don't you be surprised if Soda gets on your back about what happened when he wakes up later." Darry said. Pony nodded. "I gotta go to the store, I'll be back in about an hour. After school hours today I want you to call someone up and get whatever you've missed in the past few days. If you can get the work from someone every day after school you won't fall so far behind."

"Yeah." Pony mumbled. So much for television twenty-four hours a day.

"Darry you gotta go now?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, we hardly have anything left in the fridge. Why?" 

"Oh no reason I just- never mind. I'll see you later." 

"All-right." Darry looked at his brother questioningly. "Don't wake up Sodapop. He's sound asleep and that's just the way I want it to be."

"I wouldn't wake him." Pony said, indignantly.

"All-right. I can trust you to stay in the house as well, right?"

"Definitely." Pony mumbled.

"Ok." Darry said and headed out the door.

Pony didn't wake Soda. Soda woke up on his own and came loping out to the kitchen about ten minutes later, in search of food and aspirin. "Hey, kid. I see you're finally up." Soda said. "Where's Darry?"

"Market."

"Man, where is that guy when you want mushroom soup?" Soda grumbled, looking for chocolate milk. Pony laughed and ate the last of his ham. "I heard all that happened."

"I know." Pony said.

"All I know is that Darry found you and some friends fighting a group of socs and well... you know the rest but what all happened that night?"

"Stuff. I ain't told Darry bout it neither and I wanna tell him but I don't at the same time. Know what I mean? I spose he's already upset with me enough and he ain't acting mad or anything and that's the way I want it. I don't want him to be mad at me again."

"No, you're gonna tell him. You've gotten yourself caught up in all sorts of messes recently because you failed to tell us the whole story. That's why I'm asking you. What happened?"

"Ain't you spose to be sleeping?" Pony asked, changing the subject.

"Ponyboy." Soda said in a tone he rarely used.

Pony sighed and got up to clear his plate. "There ain't that much to tell."

"Good, it won't take a long time." Soda sat down. 

Pony sighed. "Well, that soc... you know the one that tried to shoot me?"

"Yeah." Soda said, his voice shaky at the thought of someone aiming a gun at his little brother. 

"Well, it ain't exactly the first time I've seen him."

"What do you mean?" Soda asked.

"I've had a problem with him before. Ok more than just one. It was his house that we trashed that night. I mean that they trashed and he thought I did it. And he's the same soc that beat me up that night when I left the store. There was another guy with him that time as well and he was there too the other night. Anyways we challenged them. He wasn't supposed to bring out that gun. We weren't sposed to be using weapons. We had agreed just skin against skin but I guess he got real mad when Darry came along and started clobbering them. See they thought they'd win real easy. They probably would've too. Most of them were older than us and there was four of them and three of us. Me, Curly, and some friend of his. I guess you couldn't really call it a rumble cause there wasn't very many of us but I know Darry don't like me fighting unless I have to, let alone starting a fight myself. I was real drunk though and I didn't know what I was doing. We'd gone to the Nightly Double before and then to Buck's for some drinks and stuff. We went a few other places I don't think he'd want me going either and don't ask for the details because I ain't handing them out. But anyways they'd been trailing us on our way back from the Nightly Double. That particular guy- he really really hates me. He just doesn't wanna leave me alone. I'm worried he's gonna come after me again. Darry told me not to worry but I can't really help it.

Soda sighed. "Pon, you've gotten into all sorts of messes. You done now?" Pony nodded. "Good because if anything were to happen to you, I'd go right down with you. You know that, don't you?"

"I know." Pony said. 

"What's all this talking about? Soda, why ain't you sleeping?" Both brothers heard the eldest walk through the front door. 

"Ponyboy was just telling me a little about the other night." Soda said. 

"Speaking of which, I'd like to know a bit more about it myself." Darry walked in with two big sacks in his hand and put them on the counter.

"I told you I wouldn't ever do any of it again."

"I know but it's my responsibility to know what you do so just tell me so I don't spend every waking moment wondering about it." So Pony told Darry everything he'd told Soda, with some hesitation. He then sat there and waited to get screamed at but no angry words came.

"Ain't you gonna get mad at me?" Pony asked when Darry didn't say anything. 

"No, none of that surprises me now. I already knew you'd been at Buck's and that you'd been drinking anyways."

"How'd you find out about-"

"I searched all over the city to find you and one of my stops was Bucks. I got some information out of Tim."

"Oh." Pony said. "You mad, Dar?"

"No." Darry said. "We don't have to talk about it anymore, unless there's something else that I really should know about. I mean you didn't put anything else illegal into your body last night besides alcohol, did you?"

"Of course not!"

"Ok good. Hey, do you know what his name is by the way?"

"Who?"

"The guy that's been after you." Pony shook his head. "All-right, but would you quit worrying about him coming after you? Huh? I told you, you're safe."

"I know." Pony said. "I'm not worried."

"Good. Soda, go lie back down. I'll bring you breakfast. Pony do me a favor and take the trash out." Soda headed back to his room but Ponyboy looked white. "What's the matter kid?"

"Nothing." Ponyboy said. "I mean- I can't take the trash out."

"Why?" Darry laughed. 

"Because I just can't. I don't wanna go outside. It's um- cold."

Darry gave him an inquisitive look. "You can't just walk out the front gate real quick?"

Pony shook his head. "Owe, you know I'm getting a stomach ache." He headed out of the kitchen quickly. That was to close. Pony thought. I can't go outside. I can't go outside. It's not safe outside. It's not safe anywhere but in here. He shivered remembered the gun, the sound of the shot, the look in that guys eyes. That intense hatred. I'll never leave the house again. Pony thought.

*REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER REALLY SOON! I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN IT :)*


	37. Nightmares and Discussions

_Pony froze and stared at the heater, pointed straight for him. Aiming right at his head. He heard the shot. It was loud and long. He could see the bullet moving toward him slow but fast at the same time. He tried to move and run away but his feet wouldn't move. He tried to move his body, to bend in another direction but he couldn't move a bone in his body. He was frozen there, watching death come at him. He could no longer see it, for it was about his eyes and nearly ready to enter his forehead. _

Ponyboy jolted up in his bed with a bloodcurdling scream, his body drenched in sweet and his breathing hard and heavy. He reached up and touched his head but found no injurious. He then remembered he was in Darry's room, in his bed. Soda was still sick and in the other room. Darry was up and at his brothers side momentarily. He rubbed his back soothingly, telling him that everything was ok. Ponyboy merely burst into tears and dug his face into his brothers shirt, clutching his arm for comfort. 

"What happened, Pon? What'd you dream about?"

"What's wrong?" Soda opened the door and stepped in quickly, having heard the scream of terror. 

"Bad dream I guess." Darry said. "Huh Pon?" Ponyboy nodded, confirming that Darry was correct. 

"What about?" Soda walked over and joined Darry in comforting the youngest Curtis.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Pony cried out loudly between sobs.

"C'mon Pon." Soda urged.

"You'll feel better." Darry said. "Tell us what it was about."

Pony let out a quivering breath. "There's that same guy and he shoots at me and the bullet it just keeps coming and coming and coming and I can't get away from it. There's nowhere I can go. I can't move and it just keeps coming." He sobbed. "I keep having the same dream over and over, I finally woke up. Right before the bullet hit I'd start dreaming again." Pony burst into sobs again, unable to control his emotions. The cries racked his body and he shook, both his brothers holding an arm around him.

"You wanna go back to sleep?" Darry asked. Pony shook his head violently. 

"You wanna go sit outside and have some hot chocolate?" Soda suggested, knowing his little brother loved looking at the stars. 

Pony shook his head again. "I'm never leaving the house again!"

"Now Pony-" Darry started.

"NO! If I don't go outside he can't get me." Pony said.

"Nobody is going to get you." Darry insisted. "It was just a dream. You're fine. You're right here home safe in bed, the police are gonna find him. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I'm never going outside again." Pony repeated himself. 

Soda looked at Darry and shrugged. Darry sighed. "Why don't we all go out into the kitchen and have some chocolate cake?"

Pony didn't think this was such a bad idea so he put his arms out for Darry to pick him up, making it clear that he wanted to be babied. Darry met his brothers request with some difficulty since he could only carry him with one arm but years of roofing houses and football made it so he could and they all headed out to the kitchen.

***

"What do you mean the kid ain't gone outside for four days?" Two-Bit asked. 

"I mean he ain't gone out." Soda said. "You'd think he'd be pleading with Darry to let him go see a movie or something but we can't even get him to come out on the front porch with us after supper. He keeps having some horrible dream about that guy that shot Darry and now he refuses to leave the house. Not to mention he never wants to sleep." Soda said, shaking his head.

"Probably just wants some attention." Steve muttered.

"And you know what else?" Soda went on hardly hearing Steve's uncalled for comment. "He don't like being left alone either. Darry used to worry about leaving him by his lonesome all day since he's been up to no good lately but now it's just the opposite. He's suspended, yah know so he's at home every day and when we gotta go somewhere he starts begging for one of us to stay. He freaked out so bad the other day neither of us went anywhere. I guess it's kind of fortunate in a way that Darry don't got work right now since Pony refuses to be left alone but I dunno what we're gonna do when he finds a job again. I mean I want him to obviously but I don't know what Pony's gonna do."

"Maybe I could head on down to the nightly double with him." Two-Bit suggested. "You think Darry would mind?"

"Man, I don't think he'd care if you took him to Mexico as long as you got him out of the house but I'll bet you a thousand bucks you won't be able to get the kid out of the house."

"Where is he?"

"In his room, reading or studying as usual." Soda said.

Two-Bit got up and walked towards the hallway. "Hey Pon." He burst through the bedroom door, enthusiastically. "You wanna head on over to the drive in with me? They've got some real good movies that just came out."

"I can't. I'm grounded. You know that." Pony mumbled, staring at his text book. "And Darry says I have to do my science."

"I bet we could talk superman into letting you go." Two-Bit said.

"Darry's at a job interview and he ain't gonna be back until after supper." Pony explained.

"Oh." Two-Bit said, out of ideas.

"It's ok. I don't wanna go anyways. Thanks though Two-Bit." 

"All-right." He said walking back out to the living room.

"See what I mean?" Soda asked.

"Yeah." Two-Bit said, sitting back down and picking up his beer. Steve was busy dealing out the cards again and Soda was staring out the window at nothing in particular.

"So when is o'l Dar gonna let you go anywhere?" Steve asked.

"Huh? Oh, in a couple days it'll have been a full two weeks. I spent most of my grounding being sick so it really didn't make much difference." Soda laughed.

"Where is Darry anyways?"

"Job interview." Two-Bit answered for Soda. Soda looked at him questioningly. "Pony told me."

"Oh." Soda said.

Ponyboy sighed and closed his book. His stomach was rumbling and he wanted something to eat. He could hear them out in the living room talking about him. They think it's weird that I won't leave the house. Pony thought. Well they wouldn't go anywhere either if someone was after them.

***Didn't I tell you if you reviewed I'd give you another chapter real soon? :) Chapter 38 is almost done as well so review away and I'll update soon!***


	38. Paranoia

"Dar!" Soda yelled, jumping up from the couch later that evening as his brother walked through the front door. "You get the job Dar? Did you get it?"

Darry grinned widely. "Yah I got it kiddo."

"All-right! I knew you would! I made supper. There's a plate for you in the kitchen."

"Thanks, I'm starving." Darry said, going to get it. 

Soda stayed close behind. "So, what exactly is this job anyways? You sell radios?"

"It's some store a ways past town that sells radios and televisions and such and just about everything else you can plug in. I work the cash register and I answer questions. That is if I know the answer to the questions." Darry said. "After my shoulder heals my old boss says I'm welcome back so I'm hoping it heals quickly."

Soda laughed. "Do you get discounts on the stuff there? We need a bigger TV."

"I didn't ask about discounts. I'm just happy I found a job. How's Pony doing? Did he get any sleep today?" Darry asked.

"I'm fine." Pony said, answering for Soda as he walked out of his room and went to find Soda and Darry.

"Guess what little buddy. I got the job." Darry announced. 

"That's great!" Pony said but then frowned. That means all be all alone during the day. I don't wanna be all alone.   
"But who's gonna stay with me?" He asked.

Darry sighed. He had been waiting for that question to come up. "Pony." He said said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've got to quit being so skittish. All-right? We can't stay with you twenty-four seven. It just ain't possible honey. Besides you're going back to school in a few more days."

"I told you I'm never going outside again!" Pony screamed.

"Pony, you can't stay in the house for the rest of your life."

"I can too! There was a man on the news that lived in his attic for twenty four years." Pony said. Soda rolled his eyes and got a coke out of the fridge. "And I can't go outside! If I do that guy'll find me and come after me. He's trying to kill me! He's gonna shoot me. Then he'll cut me up and throw the pieces into a lake and nobody will ever know what happened to me and it'll be all over the newspapers and on TV and-"

"What movies have you been seeing lately?" Darry demanded, ready to ban his little brother from the theater. 

"I haven't been to the movies for weeks." Pony said.

"Well that imagination of yours is getting the best of you. You're going back to school on Thursday and you're gonna stop worrying so much about somebody that you claim is trying to kill you."

"But he is!" Pony protested. He couldn't deny the fact that he had a big imagination and he'd put several frightening ideas into his head but he still thought that guy was for sure trying to kill him.

"All-right, Ponyboy! That's it! You're going to a shrink!"

"NO!" Pony yelled.

"Well then quit talking like this." Darry said. Pony's eyes widened and he looked fearful. "What now?" Darry asked. 

"What if he goes to my same school!?"

Darry sighed exasperated. "Ponyboy, I've seen that social that you're so afraid of before and he's my age. He ain't in high school anymore and he is not going to kill you! For the last time Ponyboy! I've told you a thousand times, the police found him!"

"So what? He's out on bail."

"We've got a restraining order against him."

"Like that makes any difference to him. He'll come after me anyways!  
  
"He won't and we've been over this as well."

"How do you know?"

"Pony you're being paranoid." Soda broke in.

"I AM NOT!"

"Pony, c'mere." Darry grabbed his arm and started tugging him towards the front door. 

"I'm not going outside!"

"Yes you are! Just out to the front porch. Nothing is going to happen. I promise."

"No!" Pony squealed. 

"Dar, don't force it." Soda said, following. 

"Soda make him stop!" Pony yelled.

"C'mon Darry. You'll only scare him." 

"He has nothing to be scared of. Ponyboy, we're going outside and you're going to be fine." Darry walked out the door, holding onto a furious and frightened Ponyboy who was desperately trying to get away.

"I wanna go inside. I wanna go inside." Pony begged the second they stepped out. He sobbed, grabbing his brother around the waist and hiding in his shirt. "Please take me inside. I'm sorry I made you mad but please take me inside. Please." At this point he didn't care if he was bawling and acting half his age.  
  
His little brothers reaction frightened Darry. "Ponyboy, I'm not mad at you." Darry returned the hug. "That's the last thing I am. I'm just trying to show you that you don't have anything to worry about, now open your eyes, would you?"

"No, if I do I'll see him."

"Pony, that was just a dream." Darry said in utter frustration but forced himself to hold back his anger once again, knowing it wouldn't help anything.

"But it was so real."

"But it wasn't!" Darry said. "Open your eyes and look around. I'm not taking you back inside until you do. C'mon now, kiddo. Everything's fine. I'm right here." Pony whimpered and slowly opened his eyes, surveying the dark neighborhood block. "See there is nothing to be afraid of." Darry said.

"Can we go inside now?" He pleaded. 

"Yeah." Darry sighed and brought him back inside. Pony ran to Soda, fleeing from the one that had made him leave his walls of safety. Darry sighed, feeling a bit guilty for forcing him out of the house but he couldn't let him hide inside forever. "Pony, I was only trying to show you that there's nothing to be afraid of." 

"Relax Pon." Soda said, rubbing his back. "You're fine."

"I'm not going back to school." He insisted, glaring at his oldest brother. 

"Pony, if you miss any more school you'll be in the 9th grade two years in a row."

"That's an exaggeration and I'm already a grade ahead and if I have to redo a year I'll only be back in the grade that I'm supposed to be in." Pony said. 

Darry sighed. "Well you've got detention come Saturday and you sure ain't missing that." 

"I'm not going outside!" Pony said, for the one hundredth time that week. 

Darry sighed. "Ponyboy if you'll just come out of the house we'll all go get some shakes and go see a movie. Now how often does someone get that treatment when they've been suspended?"

"I ain't going. Not even to the movies." Pony said. 

"All-right, what's something you would come out and do?" Soda asked, worrying more with every word that was spoken.

"Nothing." Pony said. "I told you I wanna stay here and I don't wanna go anywhere. Why can't I stay here? Why do you guys want me to go out?"

"Because it's not healthy for you to hide away from the world like this. It worries me. Gosh, Ponyboy. Don't you trust me kiddo? I won't let nothing happen to you. Your as safe as you'll ever be. I took a bullet for you once and If I have to I'd do it again in a second." Darry said. This just made Pony cry harder. Darry sighed and decided that he'd tried enough that night and he wasn't going to get any further.

"All-right, fine but we ain't through talking about this, understand?" Darry said. Pony nodded. "Hey, did you sleep at all today like I told you to?"

"I would've but-"

"Ponyboy, how longs it been now since you've slept? Hmm? Twenty-Four hours? Forty-eight hours? You didn't take that pill I gave you this morning, did you?"

"I don't need um."   
  
"You do need um. You ain't slept for a long time and you've got exhaustion written all over yourself. You take this prescription I picked up for you." Darry picked up the medicine bottle which sat on the kitchen counter.

"I told you I don't want any stupid sedatives."

"I don't care weather you want them or not. The doctor says you need them. You're to antsy to fall asleep on your own and if you don't get some sleep you'll get sick. You're to tired to dream anything anyways."

"Fine, I'll take it but I ain't going to sleep. I'll go take an ice cold shower to keep me awake if I have to."


	39. An Official Dilemma

Stupid doctor, Ponyboy thought waking up the next morning with a headache. He'd tried so hard not to fall asleep but that sedative was to strong and he wished the doc hadn't written out that prescription. All because Darry's all worried since I ain't sleeping. He wouldn't sleep neither if he kept having that dream. Pony thought. Darry had been right though. He'd been to tired to dream anything. He threw off the covers and got out of bed to go fill his empty stomach. "Darry? Soda?" He yelled. Everything was to quiet. 

"We're in the kitchen, kiddo." Darry said. 

"What time is it?" He mumbled, making his way to the ice-box. 

"It's six o'clock." Soda answered, his mouth full of chocolate cake.

Pony glanced out the window. "And it's already light out?"

"It's six p.m. Ponyboy. I told you, you were tired. You slept all the way through the night and today." Darry said. 

"You even slept through the fight that took place in our living room with Steve and Evie. She barged right in here and grabbed him." Soda piped up. "I think she was just about trying to kill him. I ain't ever seen her act that way before and I am on Steve's side for the most part but gosh, you can't really blame her for being ticked off at him when he-" Soda went on but Ponyboy didn't hear him. He had something else on his mind.

"You both went to work today?" Pony asked when Soda had finished the story. He noted Soda had his DX shirt on and Darry's clothes had some company's name written on them. Pony figured it was from his new job.

"Yes, and you were just fine here by yourself." Darry answered. 

"You left me alone all day!?" He shrieked. 

"You were fine by yourself just like I told you, you would be and tomorrow you'll be fine by yourself as well."

Ponyboy sighed but didn't say anything else about it, even though the idea of being left alone scared him. He got the silverware and walked out into the dinning/living room to set the table.

"You wanna come to the Dingo with me and Steve tonight?" Soda asked. Pony glared at him, something he rarely did. He was tired of his brothers trying to get him to leave the house. Soda sighed and dropped the subject.

"You've still got till tomorrow before you can go anywhere, Sodapop." Darry said. He was at the stove fixing spaghetti and meatballs. 

"Oh c'mon, Darry. What's one more day?"

"You bug me about it anymore and it'll be two more days." Darry said, tired and not in the mood for an argument. Soda rolled his eyes and finished off his last bite of chocolate cake before going into the living room to watch TV. 

"How was the first day?" Pony asked, Darry.

"It was all-right. I'll get the hang of it but I ain't to partial to only using one arm. Sometimes I'm about to pick something heavy up and then I remember my left arm is in this sling. 

"Your arm hurt?"

"Sometimes." Darry admitted. "It'll pass though. Pony, you gotten any schoolwork done recently?" Darry asked.

"I called up Tom yesterday and he gave me English and History for the past few days but I haven't gotten around to all of it." Pony walked back into the kitchen to find something to eat. He wasn't about to wait for dinner when he was this hungry.

"If you wanna have have a lot of free time over the summer I suggest you catch up on everything when you get back and bring your grades back up and keep them up. I'll put you in summer school this year if I have to. Also your school just sent home a letter the other day about midterms in two weeks from now and you'd better pass those with flying colors. Hear me?"

"I will." Pony mumbled. "I ain't as far behind as it seems." Ponyboy picked up an apple and hoisted himself up onto the counter, resting his head against the cabinet.

"Oh, what's the use." Darry said, aggravated, throwing down the spoon. "Ponyboy, do me a favor and finish up the spaghetti. I'm just making a mess using only one hand. Pony hopped off and went over to the stove. 

"Darry when is it that I'm aloud back in school again?" 

"Next Thursday."

"What's today?" Pony asked.

"It's Friday. You've got detention tomorrow from eight to three." Darry said.

"Seven whole hours of detention?"

"Hey, you asked for it, kiddo."

"Well, I ain't going."

"If you don't show up they'll give you an additional seven hours and you are going, regardless of your fear to leave the house."

Pony started to cry, thinking about going outside. "But I can't go! I've already told you I can't and I won't! I'm scared Darry! I don't wanna go nowhere. I wanna stay right here." Pony sobbed, falling down on the kitchen floor, brining in his knees and hiding his face in his arms.

"Darry." Soda came in and sat down beside Ponyboy, putting his arm around him. "Dar, you can't make him go tomorrow. Look at the kid." Soda had heard them and jumped off the couch to come to his younger brothers rescue.

Darry sighed but nodded, not quiet sure what was wrong with his little brother. He wasn't sure if this was normal or not but he sure new it wasn't good. "All-right, ok." Darry knelt down beside him. "Ok, I'll call your school and tell them your sick but your going next Saturday. Now c'mon and get off the floor." Darry and Soda hoisted their brother to his feet. "Pony, go read or something while I talk to Soda, ok?"

"Promise I don't have to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I promise." Darry said. Ponyboy walked out and went back to his room. "He's scaring me." Darry began to talk when Pony was out of hearing reach. 

Soda looked at his feet. "Yeah, I know. Me too."

"You think I outta take him to see someone?"

"Oh, c'mon, Darry. He ain't crazy!"

"I know that. I know, but he hasn't been himself lately and its almost been a week now and he's still afraid to even go out to the front porch."

"Well he did almost get shot." Soda said, refusing to believe there was anything wrong with Ponyboy.

"Regardless, he can't keep hiding like this. It's not good for him. He can't just not go to school because he doesn't wanna go outside. And that's not even the issue for him though. He's not trying to ditch anymore. He really is afraid to go outside. He really does think that if he does he's gonna get shot at."

Soda sighed deeply. "I dunno, Darry. Why don't we just let him be for a while?"

"Because the more we 'let him be' the worse he gets."


	40. Problem Solved?

"This is a really stupid idea." Soda whispered at 5:45 a.m. the next day. "He'll never talk to either one of us again."

"Quit blabbing and help me get him to the car. I can't carry him with one arm without waking him up."

"He's bound to sleep for the next two days with all those pills you keep making him take."

"Well, he doesn't sleep at all if he doesn't have them." Darry and Sodapop placed their sleeping younger brother in the backseat of the car and got in their own seats.

"You sure you don't want me to stick around for when he wakes up?" Soda asked. 

"No, after I take Ponyboy and get out, go back home. You can go back to bed if you want for ten minutes or so but get up on time for work. I'll come by the DX later to get the truck so I can drive to work myself."

"He's gonna go crazy when he wakes up, specially if the car ain't there."

"If the car ain't there then he'll have no other but choice to walk home with me. If I start walking I know he'll follow. It's the only way I can think to get him outside."

"Man I hate doing this to him." Soda mumbled. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Well, someone has to drive the truck back home." Darry said. They were silent for several minutes more and then Darry pulled over to the side of the street. "Help me get him out and into that coffee place over there." Darry didn't know how long it would be before his youngest brother would wake and it was cold out so the little coffee shop across the street would offer warmth and somewhere to sit. 

"Darry are you sure you wanna do this?" Soda asked. 

"Sodapop, you've only asked me that same question about a hundred times since I told you the plan last night. Now quit worrying about him. It'll be fine. I'll make sure he knows I'm right next to him when he wakes up."   
  
Soda sighed. "At least let me stay Darry." He begged.

"No, someone has to take the truck back. If he sees it he'll just jump in and that will defeat the entire purpose of bringing him out here. Lets go." Darry said, making it the clear that the discussion was over and everything was going to happen according to plan. Soda didn't like it. In fact he hated it but he helped Darry carry out his scheme on the youngest Curtis. Darry didn't think it should be considered a scheme but Soda thought it was just down right mean. 

When they walked in the one person that was sitting in there looked at them as if to ask 'what in the world are you doing with that sleeping kid?' Soda didn't notice and Darry ignored it. They put Ponyboy on one of the couches they had for customers and Darry sat down beside him, propping his head on his shoulder so he could sleep somewhat comfortably. 

"Darry can't I stay-"

"Sodapop." Darry said, irritated that his brother kept asking him the same question. 

"Fine." Soda grumbled. "But when he wakes up the whole town yelling at you don't get mad at me. This sure wasn't my idea." He turned and left. Darry sighed and wrapped an arm around Ponyboy who was sleeping soundly. Darry figured he'd better buy something or the people that worked there would get irritated that he was just sitting there taking up space. So he carefully got up and put Pony's head on the arm rest. Then he went over and ordered a large cup of black coffee and a chocolate chip muffin. Then he sat back down and pulled Ponyboy back up against him. He spent next half an hour eating and reading the newspaper until he felt Pony start to squirm ever so slightly. Darry put his coffee down. "Hey, Pony." he said softly. "You awake honey?" 

"Darry?" Pony asked, opening his eyes a little. Where was he? He didn't remember his room looking like this. Did they remodel the house?

"Yeah, that's right." Darry said. "Morning sleepy head." 

Ponyboy sat up fully now and looked around him. "Where- where are we?" He asked. 

"We're at that little coffee house on 6th and Swarthmore." Darry informed him. There was still hardly anybody in the coffee shop. It was a Saturday so not many people had work and it was only 6:30. Ponyboy's breathing sped up and he turned a little white. Darry was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea. "Calm down." Darry pulled him close again.

"How'd we get here?" Pony demanded, shrinking back into Darry immediately and eyeing the man that sat across the room suspiciously. 

"Sodapop and me drove you over here a little while ago. You want some breakfast."

"Where's Soda? Where's the truck? How come you took me here?" Pony said. Darry could tell he was trying so hard not to completely freak out considering they were in a public place. 

"Soda's not here. You wanna go home, kiddo?" Darry asked. Ponyboy nodded, firmly. 

"Ok, c'mon then." 

"Where's the truck?" Pony asked again, holding onto Darry so he wouldn't' stand up.

"The trucks not here." 

"What do you mean!?" Pony nearly screamed, drawing everyone's attention. 

"Ponyboy don't yell. C'mon outside with me." Darry said. 

Pony shook his head. "Call Soda and have him bring the truck over." Pony demanded. 

"No, we're gonna walk home. At least I am. You coming?" Darry got up and headed for the door. 

"Darry!" Pony hollered but Darry kept walking, knowing his brother would follow. 

"Darry I don't wanna be out here!" Pony yelled, running after his brother and tugging on his arm.

"You don't have to follow me." Darry said.

"This is a really dirty trick." Pony said. He had pretty much figured it out by then and he was going to let both of his brothers have it when he got home.

"Hey, I'm only doing this for your well being. Now I'm walking this way. You can either come with me or you can stay here. It's up to you." Darry said and started down the sidewalk again. 

Pony had Darry around the waist in a second and was walking with him. "This isn't fair." Pony wiped away a tear quickly.

"Relax, Pon. You're doing really good so far." Darry squeezed Pony's shoulder tighter and led him down the street. "Are you sure you don't wanna stop for breakfast?"

"You know I don't!" Pony snapped, angrily. "I can't believe your doing this to me. I'll never forgive you for this!" 

"You'll thank me first." Darry mumbled.

"What?" 

"Nothing, you wanna let me breath? You're liable to squeeze my lungs out if you hold on any tighter. You don't have anything to be afraid of. There isn't hardly anybody walking round town right now anyways."

Pony loosened his grip around his big brother ever so slightly but not before he felt Darry's strong arm hold him closer. "How long do you think it'll take us to get back to the house?"

"Twenty minutes maybe." 

"Will Soda be at work when we get back?"

"Maybe." 

"Are you going to work today?"

"Yep." Darry said.

"Can't you stay home?" Pony asked

"I thought you were mad at me."

"I am." Pony said.

"So why do you want me to stay home then?"

"I just do." Pony said, grumpily. Darry tried to hide his grin but it wasn't working to well. "Quit smiling. It ain't funny. Can't you call Sodapop now? Ain't I walked long enough. It's freezing. I'll get sick."

"Nice try." Darry said. "You got any more books to read at home?"

"No, I read all of um. Why?" His arms were getting real tired now so he let go of Darry but walked right beside him.

"You wanna stop at the bookstore and get some more?" 

Pony was quiet for a minute. The offer was tempting. And what would that soc be doing in a bookstore at this time anyways? "It prolly ain't even open." He said.

"Well, I need more coffee so maybe they'll be open by the time I get that."

"Oh c'mon Darry. Don't do that!" Pony begged as Darry turned the corner to walk towards a McDonalds. He ran after his brother. "I just wanna go home!"

"Oh c'mon Pon. You love McDonalds."

"I wanna go home."

"Go home then. It won't take to long to walk it. You know the way. You've only walked home a million times." Darry said and kept going but Pony didn't stray far for a second.

"You know I don't wanna walk alone."

"Then come with me."

"But I wanna go home." 

"Then go home." Darry said.

Ponyboy sighed defeated. "Fine, I'm coming!" He snapped. 

Darry smiled to himself. "Good." They entered the McDonalds and walked up to the cash register. "Black coffee." Darry said, pulling out his wallet. "Pony?"

"I don't want anything." He mumbled. 

"Nothing huh?" 

"Nope."

"All-right." Darry said.

"Will that be all for you?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." Darry said, paying and getting the coffee. "So," Darry took a small sip of the hot drink. "You wanna go to the bookstore after this?" Pony shrugged. "Yes or no?" 

"I guess. I don't have anything else to read." Pony said. His stomach let out a loud growl a moment or so later. Darry looked over at him. Pony was staring at his t-shirt. "You sure you don't want something to eat."

"Yes."

"You sound hungry."

"Chocolate chip cookies and an ice cream sundae." Pony blurted out suddenly. Boy did that sound good right now.

Darry laughed. "Ok." Pony looked at his brother surprised. He'd thought he'd have to do at least a little bit of persuading on that one. Darry ordered what Pony had requested and paid. "You're doing a good job of keeping your cool."

"Well I don't wanna make a scene and your stubborn as ever when it comes to stuff like this so I figure I'm gonna have to follow you all over the stupid city before you take me home, no matter how much I beg." Pony said, angrily but still remained close enough to Darry to lean on. "There ain't that many people out anyways so it doesn't make much difference. If you really wanted to scare me you coulda just brought me out here in the middle of the day."

"Oh admit it Ponyboy. You're enjoying yourself. You haven't been anywhere for a week."

"I am not enjoying myself!"

"Number 76!" Someone called from behind the counter. As if there was anybody else in the place except Darry and Ponyboy...

They got the tray and walked over to a table. Pony sat down next to Darry and picked up his ice cream. "How's _breakfast_?" Darry asked.

"Good." Pony said, with a mouthful of nuts and fudge. "How come you let me order this?"

"Once won't hurt." Darry said. "Besides it ain't much different than chocolate cake." They sat in silence for a few more minutes while Darry drank his coffee and Pony ate. Darry looked up at the clock. "It's almost seven. We'd better get going. The bookstore's five blocks out of our way and I wanna get to the DX to get the truck by at least eight. I told my boss I'd be late but he doesn't want me any later than nine." 

Ponyboy stuffed the last cookie in his mouth and got up so Darry could as well. "How come Sodapop's not here too?" 

"He had to drive the truck away so you wouldn't get in it."

"Boy, you guys sure put some thought into this." Pony mumbled. He didn't know weather to be mad at Darry or not but he couldn't turn down an ice cream sundae or a few more books to read if they were out in town anyways.

Darry smiled at his little brother, who was clinging to his side. "Only because we care, little buddy."

"Promise you won't do this again. I don't wanna wake up in some coffee joint." 

Darry laughed. "I'll tell you what. You promise me that you'll go to school on Monday and I'll never do this to you again."

Pony looked skeptical. "Can I have a little time to think about that?"

"Ponyboy." Darry said, impatiently.

"Oh, all-right. I'll go to school on Monday."

"Good boy." Darry slung his right arm around his youngest brothers shoulders. 


	41. The Beginning of Trouble

* HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A LOOOONG TIME! HERE'S CHAPTER 41! ( This takes place that morning while Darry and Pony were in town*  
  
Soda walked in the front door and made his way to the kitchen. He bent down to the cupboard underneath the sink. He opened it and reached in, pulling out a bottle of carpet cleaner. He put it back. He reached in again, pulling out a bar of soap. He put it back. He reached in once more, pulling out Windex. He reached back into the cupboard and got a rag, standing back up and closing the small doors. Soda picked up the Windex bottle and sprayed a good amount of the liquid into the rag.  
  
Soda sank down to the floor, against the counter, rag in hand. He spread his legs out onto the cool kitchen tile and relaxed, raising the cloth up to his face and holding it against his mouth and nose. He inhaled deeply numerous times before, placing the rag beside him on the floor. He let his arms fall to his sides and closed his eyes. After a minute or so he tired to stand up but lost his balance fell back down. He giggled and pulled himself up, while holding onto the counter. He picked up the rag and Windex and threw them back under the sink.  
  
Soda looked over at the clock and tried to make out what time it was but he couldn't tell. Everything was a bit blurry. He finally gave up on the time and did his best to walk into the living room, though he was wobbling all over the place. From the living room he made it to his room where he flopped down on his bed. He laid there for a while until his head stopped spinning.  
  
A now fairly sober Soda got up off of bed and grabbed the keys to the truck, to go to work.  
  
************  
  
Soda looked up as he saw Darry and Pony approaching the DX. He saw that Ponyboy looked fairly content so that was a good thing. He hoped he wasn't to mad at them. "Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey, I need the keys, Sodapop." Darry said. Soda reached into his pocket and threw them to his brother.  
  
"Hey, Pony." Soda said. Pony glared at him. "Hey, it wathn-" Soda cleared his throat. "It wasn't my idea, Pon. I swear it wasn't. In fact I had just about as much choice to help him carry out his scheme as you did to wake up in a restaurant."  
  
Pony smiled as he watched his brother go on. "It's ok. I ain't that upset anymore. It sure was a dirty trick though.  
  
"Hith-" Soda cleared his throat once more. "His idea." Soda said again, pointing to Darry.  
  
"All-right, all-right. We get it." Darry said. "I'm the one to be hacked off at. And what's the matter with your speech this morning?"  
  
"Nothing." Soda said.  
  
"Uh huh." Darry said. "Now I gotta get to work. C'mon, Pony. See you later, Soda."  
  
"Bye." Soda said. Pony waved and got into the truck.  
  
"I want you to finish up some work when we get back to the house. You've still got some to do, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's so early, Darry. I wanna go back to bed."  
  
"If you were in school this week you wouldn't be able to sleep until all hours of the day."  
  
"But I ain't in school." Pony said.  
  
"Exactly my point. But you should be. You need to finish all the work you can so you're not so far behind when you get back from your suspension." Pony rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I don't wanna argue about it, kiddo. You can sleep a little while I guess but I wanna good portion of that work done by the time I get home from work, understand?"  
  
"Yeah." Pony said.  
  
********** "Dinner!" Darry yelled that evening.  
  
Ponyboy put his book down and got up off his bed. "What'd you make, Darry?"  
  
"Meat loaf and mashed potatoes." Darry answered as he finished setting the table.  
  
"Sounds good." Soda got up off the couch and turned the TV off. "How's the arm, Dar?" He asked, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Better." Darry said. "I can use it a bit now. Ponyboy, did you get some work done today?"  
  
"Yeah, some."  
  
"Soda you're on dishes tonight." Darry said.  
  
"Why?" Soda asked, annoyed.  
  
"What do you mean why? Because it's your turn."  
  
"Yah, well. I've got stuff to do."  
  
"Fine, after you do the dishes." Darry said. Soda sighed.  
  
Pony reached over to get the potatoes, accidentally knocking over his milk, which poured across the table and all over Soda's lap. Soda stood up and cursed a blue streak before beginning to yell at his younger brother. "Can't you watch it? What's the matter with you, you little klutz."  
  
"I-it was just an accident." Ponyboy said. "I'm sorry." He looked near tears at hearing his usually easy going brothers outburst.  
  
"Sodapop, calm down. Just go change." Darry said.  
  
"Oh yeah sure." Soda said sarcastically. "No big deal. He's just gotta go and knock over his chocolate milk, which is never gonna come out of this white t-shirt by the way! And then you've gotta go and defend him!"  
  
Darry looked at his little brother in utter shock. Soda never spoke with anger towards Ponyboy. "Here," Soda said, pouring his own milk on Ponyboy's head. "How's that? Feel good?"  
  
"Hey! You big jerk! Why'd you have to go and do that?"  
  
"Stop it! Both of you." Darry stood up himself. "Soda, what's gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing, ass whole!" Soda yelled.  
  
"All-right, that's it. Go to your room, Soda."  
  
"Why? It's his fault." He nodded to Ponyboy. "Make him go."  
  
"Now, Soda." Darry said. Sodapop stalked off mumbling about how much he hated the world and slammed his bedroom door shut.  
  
Darry looked over to a very confused Ponyboy, who was covered with chocolate milk and holding back tears of hurt. Soda had never spoken to him like that before. "He didn't mean it, little buddy. You know that, right?" Darry asked. Pony nodded. "He's just upset. I'm not sure about what but don't go thinking it's your fault. He probably just had a bad day. Why don't you go take a shower?"  
  
Ponyboy nodded again and headed for the bathroom, trying to figure out what in the world was wrong with Soda. 


	42. And More Trouble

Soda woke up and looked around. It was dark in his room and he could hardly see anything. He flipped the light on and saw that he was still in his jeans. Then he remembered everything that had happened. He sighed, wondering why in the world he'd blown up like that. He looked over and saw that Pony wasn't in the bed inside him. He felt a knot of guilt in his stomach.  
  
Soda got up and walked into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. He pulled out the hairspray and repeated the same routine as he had earlier that morning, and the day before, and the day before. He'd learned that this worked as a way to take him away for a few moments. This time however the effect didn't last as long as hoped so he repeated the process once more, before replacing the hair spray and cloth to their rightful spots and settling back against the bathtub, closing his eyes.  
  
The next time he woke up he was lying on the bathroom floor. It was still dark. He pushed himself up to a sitting position once more, feeling a horrible pain in his head. It was pounding so hard he thought it would explode. He felt a sickening feeling in his stomach and he new what was coming. Quickly he leaned over the bathtub and let it out. He forced himself and his aching had up and walked back into the bedroom. He stood there in the dark room, thinking, his head still pounding. He wasn't sure how long he stood there but he was sure it was for a long time. He thought about all the awful things that had gone on in the last few weeks. The list seemed to go on and on.  
  
Sandy hated him, Pony'd done all sorts of stupid things and nearly gotten himself killed, Darry and Pony had been at each others throats for a long time and that had just ended although Soda wondered if the peace would last. He missed Sandy and Johnny and Dally. He missed his mom and dad and he missed that time when he was little and he didn't ever have to worry about anything.  
  
He let out a lout breath, remembering the vomit in the tub. He walked back into the bathroom and turned the water on, washing it down the drain, nearly feeling sick again as he looked at it. He turned away and rested his head on his arm as he waited.  
  
"Soda." A voice said behind him. He looked around startled. "What are you doing? It's the middle of the night." Darry asked. "Are you sick?" He noticed the unpleasant smell.  
  
"No." Soda lied, turning the water off and standing up. "I was gonna take a bath but I changed my mind."  
  
"What was that display at the dinner table tonight, Sodapop? What's going on. I've scarcely heard you upset with Pony. You didn't have to speak to him like that and I've never known you to either. You wanna tell me what's wrong? When you came to supper you were happy enough. It's like you changed moods completely in a split second."  
  
"I know." Soda mumbled, rubbing his aching head. "I'm sorry. I guess I just had a bad day or something."  
  
"All-right, but don't take it out on the kid. It took me forever to get him to quit crying. He was swearing up and down that you hate him. I was gonna come in and make you apologize but you were in such a state I was afraid it'd only make things worse." Darry said. "Now don't do that again, got it?" Soda nodded. "Are you sure there's not anything you wanna talk about?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Soda said, feeling simply awful about making his baby brother so upset. "Darry, where is Pony. I didn't find him in bed."  
  
"He's in my room because he was afraid you wouldn't want him in here."  
  
"Oh." Soda said, softly.  
  
"All-right. Go on back to bed now. You have to get up early for work tomorrow." Darry said. Soda nodded and went back to his room to get some shut-eye.  
  
Darry retreated to his own room, finding his youngest brother sound asleep, curled up in a ball on the left side of his bed. He laid down next to him and closed his eyes. But he had to much on his mind to sleep. "Darry?" Pony whispered beside him.  
  
Darry opened his eyes, surprised. "Ponyboy, did I wake you up?"  
  
"I heard you and Soda talking. Is he ok?"  
  
"Yeah, he's fine, kiddo."  
  
"Is he still mad at me."  
  
"No, he's sorry he yelled at you. He just lost it I guess. He didn't mean what he said, you know that."  
  
"Yeah." Pony said.  
  
"Go to sleep now, little buddy. You'll never get up in the morning if you don't." Darry said. Pony sighed, sleepily and closed his eyes again. 


	43. The Hospital? Again?

Ponyboy rolled over and opened his eyes, checking his surroundings. He remembered then that he was in Darry's bed because Soda was mad at him. He sighed and got up slowly, rubbing his tired eyes as he made his way out to the living room. He could hear Darry banging around in the kitchen. Pony's stomach growled and he hoped that breakfast would be ready soon. "Darry? Is it almost ready?" he asked, walking into the kitchen. 

"Hey, little buddy. I was just about to get you up. You wanna do me a favor and scramble some eggs?"

"Yeah, ok." Pony said, getting out a pan. "Is Soda up." He asked. 

"No, I don't think he is yet. I'm gonna go wake him." Darry said, walking to the back of the house. "Turn the stove down, Pon." He yelled as he went. "You'll burn the eggs if you have it on that high." He walked into Soda's room. "Time to get up." 

"Mmmm." Soda groaned, pulling the covers up over his head.

"C'mon, Sodapop. You'll be late if you don't hurry up. It's already seven. Hey what's that on your face?" Darry asked.

"What're you talking about?" Soda said, sleepily.

"You're getting a rash or something around your mouth and nose."  


"I am?"

"Yeah, it sure looks like it. Put something on that before you leave. There's some stuff in the medicine cabinet that might help."

"I ain't going to work today."

"Oh, yeah? And why's that?"

"I don't feel like it."

"That ain't a reason. C'mon and get up. You gotta get to work. We talked about this when you dropped out of school. If you ain't in school you have to be doing something besides laying around the house."

"Hey, to work is why I dropped out in the first place!" Soda said indignantly 

"Yeah, I know. So get up and get ready. Oh and you really need to talk to Ponyboy about what happened last night. Hear me?"

"Yeah I know." Soda said. Darry turned around and made his way back to the kitchen. 

"Owe!" Pony yelled from the kitchen. "The stupid pan burned my finger."

"Oh it's all the pans fault." Darry smiled as he entered. "I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you weren't paying attention to how close your hand was while cooking."

Pony glared at his brother as he held his finger under the sink and soaked it with cold water. "Hurts." He mumbled. 

"Let's see." Darry said, examining Pony's finger. "You'll live kiddo. It ain't that bad. There's some burn ointment in the medicine cabinet though if you need it." Darry picked up the spatula and finished cooking the eggs.

"Naw, it's all-right." Pony said. 

"Morning." Soda walked in. "Steve and Two-Bit ain't here yet?"

"Apparently not." Darry said. 

"Pony." Soda said. 

"Yeah." He mumbled without looking up. 

"Try to forget what I said last night. I didn't mean it and I feel real bad. I had a bad day. It wasn't your fault."

"It's ok, I know." Pony said. "You just- you just don't usually get mad, you know?" 

"I know. I'm sorry I blew up." Soda pulled his brother into a reassuring hug and nothing else had to be said. Pony hugged back. 

Darry smiled behind their backs and finished up preparing breakfast. "Ya'll ready to eat?" 

"Yeah." Pony said. "Darry, you think that maybe I could start track again?" Ponyboy asked, slowly. "It's only been a few weeks since I left the team and I know the coach still wants me back. I'm one of his best runners Darry. Really."

Darry sighed. "I guess, kid but if you can't stay out of trouble from now on that's it."

"Thanks Darry." Pony grinned.

"Gosh Soda, you look pale. You feel ok?" Darry asked.

"Yeah. I'm just nauseous. I think I'll just have some chocolate milk." Soda replied. Darry frowned, wondering if Soda was getting sick again but he just nodded his head and sat down.

*******

"C'mon man. Smith wants his car by noon. We've still got a lot of work to do on it." Steve said.

"Huh?" Soda asked, looking up and coming out of his daze.

Steve sighed. "Man what is with you today?"

"Watcha mean?" Soda asked, not really paying attention.

"I mean you've just been... well... I dunno, kinda out of it."

"I'm just tired I guess." Soda said.

"Well, are you gonna help me with this car or what?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Soda said. "I'll be there in a minute."

"all-right, man." Steve said, heading into the garage.

"Soda sighed and went over to the gas tanks. He took a rag out of his pocket and wiped up some of the gas that had spilt on the ground. He made his way back to the bathroom and sat down on the ground,. taking the rag out...

Steve sighed. It had been nearly ten minutes and his best friend had yet to return. He wondered what had been bothering Soda lately anyways. He just hadn't been acting like himself. Steve left the garage to go look for him, checking the snack store first and then the storage room but there was no sign of him in either. "What are you looking for Steven? Get back to work." His boss said, crossly from behind the counter.

"Sure thing." Steve said, going out to check the bathrooms. He couldn't imagine that Soda would be anywhere else. "Sodapop ,you in here, man?" The door was open a crack so he just opened it. His jaw dropped open the second he peered inside. "Soda!" Steve dropped beside his motionless friend who was laying on his side. To his great relief he could tell he was breathing by the way his stomach lifted and up and then down at a steady pace. "Soda!" He yelled again and shook him roughly. "Sodapop." He smacked him in the face, silently pleading for him to wake up. After several failed attempts to wake his friend Steve jumped up and ran to call an ambulance.

********

"Curtis!" One of Darry's co-workers hollered.

"Yeah?" Darry asked.

"You've gotta phone call. They said it's urgent."

Darry immediately dropped his work and quickly climbed down the from the roof. There was only one thing urgent could mean. He knew there must be something wrong with one of his brothers. "Hello?" He said once he'd snatched the phone.

"Darry? It's Steve. They're taking Soda to the hospital. He passed out or something. I don't know what's wrong with him. He won't wake up." 

"All-right, I'm coming." Darry said and hung up the phone, running to his truck.


	44. Questions and Answers

Darry parked in front of the hospital and got out, walking inside quickly. Steve was waiting for him in the main lobby. "Hey Dar-"

"Which room is he in?" Darry interrupted.

"On the second floor, room 153." Steve said, following Darry to the elevator.

"What happened to him?" Darry asked, still oblivious to what had happened but Steve was just about as clueless himself. 

"I dunno. The doc won't tell me anything. They said they'd only talk to you." Nobody said anything else until they reached the second floor and found a doctor. Darry got a hold of him quickly before he hurried off down the hallway.

"Hey, I'm Darrel Curtis. My brother-"

"Oh yes, we've been trying to get a hold of you."

"What's wrong with him?" Darry asked. "My friend said he passed out."

"Yes. He just regained consciousness a few moments ago. He's fine for right now but we do have some concerns that I must discuss with you, preferably before you go in to see him."

"All-right." Darry said, keeping his cool but jumping up and down with panic inside.

"Well, we're not exactly sure what caused him to black out but we think it had something to do with... well, inhalants." 

"What do you mean? Like huffing stuff?" Darry asked. The doctor nodded. "That's ridiculous. Soda wouldn't ever do anything like that. He's a smart kid."

"I know it's shocking Mr. Curtis but we've run some tests and even without the tests there are other small things that lead me to that conclusion. I'm not saying we're sure. It's just what we think caused it. It's not uncommon for kids his age to experiment with that kind of thing. Think about it. Can you remember anything odd about him recently? There are many different affects of inhalants. Mood swings, slurred speech, memory loss, vomiting, coughing, loss of appetite... And it certainly does cause many people to black out.

Darry sighed. "He has been moody lately and I think he may have thrown up the other night but I don't know." Darry sighed again. 

"The rash around his mouth." The doctor said. "Surely you noticed that."

"Yeah, I saw it this morning. But I didn't think for a second that..." Darry groaned. "Well." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'll go talk to him." Steve began to follow but Darry stopped him. "Alone." He said. Steve stopped and watched his friend walk off to find room 153. Darry found it quickly and entered. 

"Hey Dar." Soda said, smiling slightly from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Are you all-right?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. There just making a big fuss over it. It's probably just because I didn't have anything for breakfast or something."

'Or something.' Darry thought sarcastically. "Well, what happened, kiddo?" 

"I dunno. I was just working and stuff and then everything went black."

"Well, how do you feel now?" 

"Fine." Soda lied. Darry pondered what the doctor had said and the more he thought about it the more he began to worry that maybe their guess about what was going on was correct. Darry realized that a lot of the symptoms the doctor had mentioned Soda definitely had. 

"Where were you when it happened?" Darry asked.

"I told you I was just working."

"Working where?"

"Just in the garage with Steve." Soda said. 

"In the garage?" Darry asked, remembering that Steve had found him in the bathroom.

"Yeah." Soda lied again.

"Sodapop." Darry sat down next to him on the bed. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" 

"I think you know." Darry said. Soda sighed and looked in the other direction. "Soda." Darry said, his voice becoming firm. He looked directly at his little brother. "Sodapop." Soda refused to make eye contact and Darry went on. "What were you doing before you passed out?" He asked. Soda didn't answer. "Sodapop, I'm talking to you." Darry said.

"I was at the DX with Steve." Soda said. "I told you that!"

"I didn't ask you where you were I asked you what you were doing and I expect you to tell me just that. The very second before you passed out what were you doing?" Darry demanded.

"I- well I- I was getting high." Soda said.

"Getting high off of what?" Darry asked. 

Soda sighed. "Gas." He said barely above a whisper.

"Gas?" Darry asked, shocked. "Gas as in gasoline?" Soda nodded ever so slightly. Darry stood up. "Do you have a death wish or something!?" He screamed. Soda winced. "You could've killed yourself!" Soda looked away. "Sodapop Patrick Curtis, you'd better look at me boy." Soda obeyed, thinking that there was no other time he could remember when Darry had ever sounded so much like their father. "Do you have any idea what kind of damage that can cause?"

"I didn't know I'd black out."

"Well what'd you think would happen?! Obviously nothing good can come of it!"

"It makes me feel better!" Soda yelled back.

Darry sighed. "How long has this been going on?" He asked. 

"Just about a week." Soda said.

"Well, it ends now. You understand me?" Darry said. Soda groaned. "Hey." Darry grabbed his brothers face. "Do you understand me, Sodapop? Cause I ain't ever been so serious."

"Yeah." Soda said.

"You coulda killed yourself and if not that a hundred other terrible things could've happened. And you sure aint gonna be working at that rundown old place if you're even gonna think for a second about putting that gas in anything but cars." Darry let go of him and sighed deeply. He never would of thought that Soda would do something so stupid. 

"Look, I'm sorry ok. I just needed a way to get out."

"Oh you'll get out all-right. You keep up that crap and you'll be dead within days, Sodapop. Listen, if you have a problem, talk to me, to Pony, to Steve. Talk to someone... don't go and poison yourself. That ain't gonna help anything. You're a smart kid. You don't do stuff like that. It just ain't in your character."

"Can we go home?" Soda asked.

"Not yet. I need to talk to the doctor. I'll be back in a minute." Darry said, walking out.


	45. Darry's Effort

**HEY! I'm back again. Wow its been like 2 years! How ridiculous. Anyways, few things I loused up on in the previous chapters for those of you who still recall them... Darry's arm is still healing from when he got shot so he's not working roofing houses again yet. He's still at the electronic store so ignore the part where I say he climed off the room when Steve calls him about Soda being in the hospital. Other than that enjoy this long awaited and long evaded chapter. lol.**

The ride home in the car was quiet to start. Darry kept looking over at Sodapop with a worried expression as if he were an injured animal. Soda noticed but tried to ignore him, running his fingers up and down the rash around his mouth.

"Soda?" Darry asked. Soda didn't say anything he just stared at the glove conpartment. "Soda, that night I found you in the bathroom..."

"Yes." Soda cut him off.

"What were you using that time?" Darry asked.

"I don't remember Darry. Whatever was there." He said annoyed. He didn't want to talk about it. It was embarrasing. Darry didn't push it, thankfully. "Listen, I know you and Ponyboy talk about just about everything but I don't want you telling him about this. It'll frighten him." Soda nodded silently. Darry pulled up to the house shortly after that and parked.

"Soda." Darry turned to him. "You really scared me today. I don't understand why you did what you did. I don't understand why-" He stopped and sighed. Soda continued staring at his lap. "Soda." Darry put an arm around him. "Remember when Pony ran away and we didn't have any idea where he went? For all we knew he was dead. You cried every night that week." Soda still didn't say anything but he felt tears forming. "Sodapop, at least acknowledge that you're hearing me kid."

"I'm listening." Soda sniffled.

"Look at me." Darry instructed. Soda looked up. "I am not gonna do that again. Not with either of you. I can't do it, Sodapop. I'd go crazy not knowing wheather or not you were gonna be okay, watching you sick like that." Soda started to cry and Darry pulled him closer, rubbing his head. "We almost lost Pony and if this thing you've been doing had gone on without me finding out we could've very well lost you and I couldn't handle it Sodpop. I just couldn't so your just gonna have to quit it now. You hear me Soda? If something's wrong I wanna know about. I do not want you doing some crazy thing like huffing in gasoline to make it better! Understand?" Soda nodded. "Tell me that you understand, Sodapop Curtis."

"I understand." Soda cried.

"Good." Darry swallowed him up in a bear hug. "Good." He sighed out, rocking his sobbing brother. "Everythings okay kiddo. Everythings all-right."

Soda spent the remainder of the afternoon sound asleep on the living room sofa, leaving Darry to his own thoughts. Pony came in at about 3:15, surprised to see both of his brother's there. "Ya'll are home early." He said.

"How was school, little buddy?" Darry asked, evading the observation.

"Not bad." Pony said, dumping his backpack next to the door. Darry was about to tell him to put it away where people wouldn't trip over it just like he had to tell him every other day but he thought better of it. It wasn't worth starting their evening off badly.

"Go get yourself a piece of chocolate cake. I just finished frosting it." Darry said messing up his hair. Pony grinned and went off to help himself. "Pon, what do you want for supper." Darry asked following him into the kitchen and opening up the pantry.

"Anything but spinach casserole again." Pony said.

Darry smiled. "All-right how bout meat loaf and some garlic bread?" Pony nodded in agreement, much to involved with his huge slice of chocolate cake to even think about any other kind of food. Darry fished into the ice-box for the bread. "What happened at school today, kid?"

"Not much. We had to disect a frog in Chemistry. Two-bit almost loused the whole thing up though. He kept trying to get it to hop again by hitting a nerve or something. He's an idiot sometimes."

"Since when is Two-Bit in you chem class?" Darry asked.

"He's not. He just decided to 'visit' when I told him we were gonna disect something. The teacher didn't seem to notice." Pony explained. Darry rolled his eyes. "Hey Dar? How's you shoulder doing?" He asked, quietly. He still was mad at himself for causing that to happen to Darry.

"It's healing fine kiddo." Darry assured him, sensing the tension in his voice. "A small price to pay to have you sitting here now alive and well." Pony looked down shyly, feeling warm inside but still uncomfortable about Darry's unusual openess about the subject.

Soda came in as if on cue to break the uneasy silence. "I smell chocolate." He announced with excitment. Darry nodded towards the cake on the counter and Soda helped himself. "You feeling any better?" Darry asked him quietly. Soda nodded. "Are you dizzy at all?"

"I'm fine Dar, honest." Soda whispered back.

"All-right." Darry nodded, seeing the sencerity in Soda's eyes.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Pony asked almost angrily.

"Secret older brother stuff that you never get to know!" Soda teased, reaching over and tickling Ponyboy relentlessly.

Darry came from behind and grabbed Soda. "Get him Pon!" He yelled, holding Soda in the perfect position for Ponyboy to attack his stomach in a tickling frenzy. Soda cried with laugher and begged them to stop. They finally did and Soda sunk to the ground, breathing heavily, still giggling like crazy. "Traitor." he accused Darry.

"I guess you've been kicked out of the brotherly conspiracy and become the victim." Pony laughed. Soda stuck his tongue out at him as Darry hoisted him up to his feet.


	46. The Surprise

"Sodapop Curtis, are you gonna tell me what happened yesterday or do I have to start guessing?" Steve said, looking under the hood of a car. Soda leaned up against it and sighed.

"I told you Steve. It aint a big deal. It's stupid."

"Soda." Steve stopped working and looked up at his friend. "You always tell me about the stupid stuff you do. What's so different about this time?"

"It just is."

"How?" Steve persisted.

Soda rolled his eyes. "It's really not that exciting Steve. Your not missing out on any important information."

"If it's about my best buddy than it's plenty important. Just tell me. You know I won't shut up until you do so just spit it out and save us both the headache."

Soda couldn't help but smile at his friend. Then he got serious again though and looked down at his shoes for a minute. "I passed out cuz I was huffing in stuff and getting high." Soda blurted it out suddenly, wanting to get his confession over with. "It was just a nice way to get my mind off things." He didn't know whether he was trying to justify it to himself or to Steve but he felt his argument was getting old.

"No kidding." Steve said. "Soda you don't hardly smoke let alone use inhalants. Where'd you even come up with an idea that like?"

Soda shrugged. "I'd never have the guts to actually go buy nothing to do it with let alone the money."

"How'd you go bout' explaining what happened to Darry?" Steve asked.

"I didn't really have to. Doc figured it out and told him. Dar just asked all the right questions and got it out of me."

"Sounds like Superman." Steve replied. "You grounded?"

"Don't think so. Why? You got something crazy planned, Stevie?" Soda grinned.

"Maybe." Steve gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Well, just as long as it aint something that _would _get me grounded."

-------------------

Soda walked in the front door, kicked his shoes off and threw his cap on the couch. "Honey, I'm home!" He announced proudly.

"Happy to hear it." Darry mumbled from where he lay on the couch with a stack of mail in hand.

"Darry, me and Steve are going out tonight, okay?" Soda asked. Darry was quiet for a minute and Soda was afraid he might say no. "Darry?" Soda repeated after his patience ran out.

"Where?" Darry finally responded.

"I dunno. Steve says it's a surprise"

Darry's eyebrows shot up at the idea of any kind of surprise Steve might think up. "It's just gonna have to be a ruined surprise then cause I wanna know where before I say yes."

"Oh c'mon Darry. It's prolly something we'd usually do anyways. We'll probably just go to the Dingo or something. You know he's not all that original." Soda said. Darry still looked skeptical. "I already tried to get it out of him this afternoon, Dar. He ain't gonna budge."

Darry put his bank statement down and pointed a stiff finger at his brother. "You come home smelling like whiskey and pot with a busted nose or a busted anything for that matter I'm gonna pummel Steve and then I'm gonna pummel you. Got it?"

Soda smiled. "Sure thing muscle man." Soda flipped the TV on and sat down on Darry's stomach.

"Soda?" Darry grunted, wondering why his little brother had the urge to make it difficult for him to breathe.

"Well you're taking up the whole couch." Soda defended.

"You wanna at least sit on my legs so my lungs have room for air?" Darry asked.

"Your no fun." Soda pouted, scooting down a ways.

"Thank you." Darry said, continuing on with the mail.

--------------

"Soda, you spend any more time combing that hair of yours and it's gonna fall off!" Steve hollered that evening from the Curtis living room.

"I'm coming. Hold you horses." Soda stepped out of the bathroom, his hair thoroughly greased.

"Finally. C'mon or we're gonna be late."

"Where you going, Soda?" Pony asked, lowering his book for a moment.

"I have no idea." Soda smiled.

"It's a surprise." Steve said. "Only for Soda." He added. Pony did all he could not to glare at Steve for the comment.

"Sodapop, you get yourself back here by midnight." Darry said.

"Uh, Darry that might be a problem." Steve said, carefully.

"Why?" Darry asked darkly.

"Yeah, why? We're lucky he said yes." Soda whispered to his friend.

"It's gonna take longer than that." Steve whispered back. They both looked back at Darry who had his arms folded over his chest and a look that warned against nonsense. Pony giggled but he shut up when Steve shot him a mean glare. "We- I- had something planned that I've already arranged and the nights gonna be a little longer than that." Steve tried to explain.

Soda looked at Darry pleadingly. Darry groaned in response to Soda's puppy dog eyes. "Look, I don't like it that I haven't got a clue as to where you're going let alone that you're gonna be out until all hours."

"Look, Dar. He'll be fine, okay? I'm not taking him to a whore house or something. The fragile little guy will be just fine. Okay? I'll watch him." Steve said, growing impatient.

"Thank you Steven, that's very comforting." Darry said sarcastically.

Soda grimaced. Steve did NOT know how to reason with Darry. "Shut up your making it worse." He hissed at his friend and turned back to Darry. "I'll be careful. I promise. I'll come straight back after its over. Please Dar?"

"1:30." Darry relented. Soda smiled "If you're not in this house by 1:30, and I mean on the dot…"

"Sure thing. Thanks Darry!" He grabbed Steve and headed out the door before his big brother could change his mind. "You and your big mouth, Stevie. You were convincing him to say no if anything but agree."

"Okay, so I don't possess the gift of bargaining like you do. You fixed it anyways. Now aren't you gonna ask me where we're going?"

"Yes, where?" Soda buckled his seatbelt and Steve sped off.

"Guess."

"Steve. just tell me."

"Fine." Steve said, wanting to blurt it out. "We're going to a show."

"What kind of show?" Soda asked looking worried. "Like a play or something."

Steve rolled his eyes. "No, like a rock concert ding dong head."

"No kidding Stevie?" Soda asked getting excited. "Live and stuff."

"Yup." Steve replied proudly.

"Oh man that's tuff. Who's playing?"

"Just a bunch of different bands. I got tickets through this guy at school. He was trying to get rid of them cause he couldn't go."

"They weren't to much were they Steve?" Soda asked.

Steve shook his head. "Nope, not bad. It's my old man's money anyhow. He gave it to me after we had a fight. The stupid bastard thinks that makes it all better as usual."

Soda put a hand on his friends shoulder. "He just don't know what a great kid he's got. That's all man."

When the got there they surveyed their surroundings. "Lot a cute girls here tonight, Sodapop." Steve tried to cock an eyebrow unsuccessfully.

"Sure are." Soda agreed, looking over to a group of them in the far left corner. Socy girls to be sure and they were with soc boys. "There's a lot of socials here Steve."

"Not all." Steve defended, determined to have a good night; and it was a good night until about half way through. They gulped down some water after having jumped around for a good hour with the rest of the crowd. Soda's legs ached but his spirit begged for more.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute and I'll get that cute brunette down there to dance with me. She ain't with a boy, I've been watching." Soda explained.

"Lets hope so. Them socials don't like sharing women." Steve warned.

Soda laughed and took off to the restroom, anxious to get back to the fun. He relieved himself and then glanced in the mirror to comb his hair back into a decent shape.

"Something smells in here." He heard a rough voice say. It was much to close for his liking. He turned slowly to find three boys just a bit older than him standing before him smiling smugly. "Look boys. I found the runt that it's coming from." The oldest one said.

**I have some great ideas guys so don't worry this is going somewhere. The story will go on and on! **


	47. The Last Straw

Soda moaned loudly as Steve's truck hit a bump in the road and the truck shook making his head bounce up and down. He was in so much pain he though he might just pass out. Boy, he sure wouldn't mind passing out right about now. "Sorry buddy." Steve said, looking over at his friend in concern. He was speeding back to the Curtis house as quick as he could. Soda leaned back as far as the passenger seat would allow him, clutching his stomach and his head. There was a fair amount of blood leaking down onto Steve's seats and Soda wasn't even sure where or how many places it was coming from.

"I want Darry." Soda groaned out, wincing in pain. Darry would fix everything just like he always did. He wished Darry'd been there when those boys came in. Man, there was never a time he wanted to see him more than then.

"We're going to get Darry right now, man. Hang on. We're almost there." When they finally reached the house Steve threw open the door and jumped straight over the gate around their small front yard. "Darry!" he yelled, running up the steps and bounding through the door. "DARRY!"

"What?" Darry and Pony looked up from the couch startled.

"Sodapop. He's beat bad." Steve exclaimed. Darry was out the door in a second followed by Pony. They reached Steve's car in seconds.

"Little buddy?" Darry asked. Soda's face was twisted in discomfort. He looked up to see his big brother and immediately began to sob, his tears mixing with his bloodied face. Darry held him gently and rubbed his trembling back. "Oh Soda." Darry had never seen him so bad before. "Steve, what happened to him?" Darry demanded. If Soda wasn't still holding onto his arm he may have tackled him.

"He just went to the bathroom and then came out like that. I have no idea!" Steve yelled, panicky. His adrenaline was still pumping due to his initial shock at the site of his friend.

Ponyboy bit his fingernails nervously. He couldn't believe how bad Soda looked. Darry was brought back to the problem at hand as Soda called his name. "It's okay Pepsi-Cola. Can you stand for me?" He knew he couldn't carry him in. His shoulder was much better but he was afraid it might give out and he'd drop him.

Soda responded by easing himself out of the truck. Darry wrapped an arm around him and helped him into the house slowly where he laid him down on the couch.

"Ponyboy, go get the first aid kit, a warm wash cloth and an ice pack." Darry instructed and Pony obeyed quickly. Darry put a hankercheif to Soda's bloodied nose. "Hold it there for me buddy."

"I hurt Darry." Soda quivered.

"Where's it the worst?" Darry asked, growing deeply concerned. Soda never told him willingly if he wasn't well. He would hide it from him as long as possible so Darry wouldn't fuss but now he was coming right out and saying it.

"Hurts everywhere." Soda was bawling still and Darry stroked his head gently.

"You want some aspirin Soda?" Ponyboy asked. Soda nodded and Pony ran to get it.

"What happened little buddy. Who did this to you?"

"Three guys… socs… never seen um before… just grabbed me in the men's room." Soda grunted out. Darry lifted Soda's shirt up gently to see his battered stomach. Steve grimaced from behind Darry. Darry cleaned him up considerably and threw away his bloody shirt. He knew he had to take him to the hospital though. If his ribs weren't broken they were at the very least bruised to be sure and he needed stitches on his bottom lip. His nose was broken and he had such a big bump on th back of his head that Darry was afraid he might have a concussion. The mention of a hospital only made Soda cry harder but Darry new he had to insist upon it.

"Is he gonna be all-right?" Pony asked Darry softly, concern in his green eyes. Soda wasn't one to cry over getting jumped by the socs. He was always tough in fights. Sure he could be a real bawl baby sometimes when it came to Sandy or something but Pony'd never known him to get so worked up over his injuries. It only made him worry more for his brother. It had to be pretty bad if he was crying the way he ways.

"He's gonna be fine. He just needs a few things done. We'll get him all patched up and good as new, okay?" Darry put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Pony nodded quietly. "Go to bed, you've got school in the morning and don't you worry."

"I'm not going to bed when Soda's so sick. I'm coming with you to the ER." Pony insisted. Darry was about to respond but Soda beat him to it.

"Let him come, Dar. Please?" Soda asked.

Darry met Soda's pained eyes and he nodded reluctantly. "All-right. If it makes you feel better."

It wasn't until three in the morning that they got home. Soda was more than excstatic that it was over. They'd poked, prodded, examined, and bandaged every bit of him until Darry was finally satisfied that they'd convered every last scratch. Soda and Ponyboy went straight to bed. Darry however couldn't sleep. He found himself sitting in his brothers' room for at least a good hour. He couldn't bring himself to leave them alone even though his room was just down the hall. When Soda woke up the next afternoon the house was empty. Darry was at work and Pony at school. There was a little note on the bedside table from Darry.

_Soda, _

_You call me if something's wrong and you need me home. I already called your boss and told him what happened and he won't be expecting you in for the next few days. Take ONE painkiller every three hours. They're on the kitchen counter. Leftover pancakes are in the ice-box. I'll be home during my lunch break to check on you. Get some rest._

_-Darry_

Soda lifted himself out of bed, carefully. His bandaged ribs protested the movement as did his head. He groaned and walked out to the kitchen. He couldn't wait to get his hands on those painkillers.

Darry's mind wandered as he busily restocked the shelves. He hoped Soda was all-right by himself. Ponyboy had been even quieter than usual that morning and Darry worried that last night had him shaken up. He could hardly blame him though. Seeing Soda so messed up wasn't easy. Darry counted in his head how many times they'd been at the hospital in just these last few weeks. It was ridiculous the way someone was always sick or hurt. It seemed like every time he turned around some stupid soc would mess up someone he loved. He was so sick of it he could scream. Soda had four broken ribs. His lip was swollen and sore and the markings on his face would take time to heal along with the big goose egg on the back of his head. The kid had bruises covering every inch of him. Darry felt a lump in his throat as he remembered Johnny and Dallas. This town had taken them from him. This town had taken everything from all of them. He wondered if eventually it would kill them all off, one after the other, soc after soc, disaster after disaster. If it didn't kill them physically it very well might kill their spirit and all hope for any kind of a future. Soda'd been in such a state last night and Darry knew those socs had scared him just as much as hurt him. Realization sunk in and he felt his stomach clench. It wouldn't ever end would it? No matter what he did he couldn't protect his brothers from the reality of it. Darry paused in his work and rubbed the back of his neck, deep thought overcoming him. He said a silent prayer for guidance and nodded his head firmly. Last night had been the last straw. He'd made a decision.


	48. Reluctance

"Darry! Some guy asking for you by your full name is on the phone." Pony hollered.

"All-right. I'll be there in a minute." Darry yelled back.

"Owe! Dar, my head already kills without you hollerin' in my ear." Soda complained.

"Sorry, buddy." Darry finished rewrapping his brothers ribs. "Try and stay still, all-right? I'll bring you some supper in a bit." He got up and headed to get the phone.

"What's it about Darry? Is he from the state?" Pony questioned anxiously.

"Never mind Pon. Go finish your homework." He picked the phone up. "Hello?"

Ponyboy watched his brother suspiciously, halfway to his bedroom door. He tried to hear the conversation but Darry motioned for him to hurry up. Whatever it was about, Darry didn't want him to know and that made him all the more curious.

"Soda, Darry's on the phone." Pony said, walking into their room and setting down at his desk.

"So?" Soda asked, fidgeting in bed, longing to get up.

"So… I mean he aint talking to just anybody. The guy sounded important. He said he was from an agency or something and he asked for 'Darrell Curtis' not just Darry. And then Darry made me leave the room like he didn't want me to hear or something."

Soda smiled. "Its probably just some solicitor or something. Stop worrying so much."

"Maybe." Pony mumbled but he still ran the event over and over in his head.

That weekend Soda woke up and dragged himself into the kitchen. Ponyboy was already wide awake and on the couch reading. "What time is it?" Soda asked.

"Nearly twelve." Ponyboy answered, not really paying attention.

"Where's Darry?" Soda poked around in the ice-box trying to find something appetizing. Nothing struck him as desirable which was unusual for him.

"Probably in his room."

Soda settled for a half eaten muffin and some chocolate milk and went out to join Ponyboy on the couch. "Whatcha reading?" he asked, peering over his little brothers shoulder.

"Some old book I found on the shelf. It's the only book left that I haven't read."

Soda rolled his eyes. "You read WAY to much. When's the last time you went outside on a Saturday to play football or something?"

"Well, you don't read enough." Pony shot back. "When's the last time you sat still on Saturday morning?"

"All-right fine." Soda smiled, jumping up. "I'll just try this reading thing and see why it's so fascinating, huh?" Soda grabbed up Darry's' paper from the coffee table.

"He's gonna be mad if you loose his place." Ponyboy warned.

"So I'll just stay on the page he's on." Soda said, scanning over it. "It's just a bunch of house adds." He showed it to Ponyboy. "Dang, some of these socy houses are going for more money than I've ever seen in my whole life." Pony grunted, still immersed in his book. "Hey this one down here looks a lot like our house." Soda squinted and looked harder. "Actually it looks exactly like our house."

"Lemme see." Pony leaned over him to look. "Huh, you're right. Fence and everything."

"Wait a minute." Soda's eyes widened. "Ponyboy that's our address." He pointed to the letters underneath the price.

"DARRY!" They both yelled.

Soda took off down the hall with the paper, Ponyboy inches behind him. "Darry!" Soda burst into his older brothers bedroom.

"Haven't you two ever heard of knocking?" Darry said exasperated, clad in his boxers.

"Darry." Soda held the paper up to his brothers face. "Why is our house listed?"

Darry grabbed the paper out of his brothers hand. "Since when do you read the newspaper?" He barked at him.

"Darrel Curtis, answer the question." Soda demanded.

"Hey! Who's the adult here? You or me?"

"Well would the adult care to answer?"

He hesitated for a moment. He'd ran over his plan of telling them in his head over and over and this was not at all how he'd hoped that it would go. It was to late now though. There was no redoing it from here. "We're moving." Darry said plainly.

"Why?" Soda and Pony both shouted.

"Darry, why didn't you tell me we were running out of money? I would have gotten another job. Now we have to sell the house? I-"

"Soda, its not the money." Darry interrupted. There was silence for a few moments, in which time Darry inwardly screamed at himself for leaving the paper open to that page.

"So… we're not broke?" Pony asked, quietly.

"Not anymore than we've always been." Darry confirmed.

"Then WHY is our house for sale?" Soda demanded, utterly confused now.

"I told you. We're moving. For no other reason but to move." Darry had his reasons though and to him they made perfect sense in every way. He didn't think he'd be able to word it right to his brothers though and he didn't even think he wanted them to know.

"But we've lived in this house since I was a baby. Since YOU were a baby. Why do you want to move now? It's not like we're gonna find a better house in Tulsa with the money we've got."

"No." Darry said. "Not in Tulsa. But we will in the country." He sighed as his brothers' eyes widened.

"D-d-darry. Leave Tulsa?" Ponyboy spoke finally. "My life is here… my school…. My friends! OUR friends. We can't just move." He said sounding desperate.

"When were you gonna tell us about this anyways, Dar. When the Uhauls pulled up?" Soda questioned.

"I wanted to wait until I new it would sell." Darry sighed. "Ya'll weren't supposed to know yet but you're both so darn nosy-"

"Nosy! Hello, it is our house too in case you didn't remember. Couldn't you have at least discussed it with us? Shouldn't we get a say in this?"

"No." Darry said plainly, busily getting his work clothes on.

"What do you mean NO?" Soda hollered.

Darry got right up in his face. "I mean exactly that. No. It's my decision and mine alone."

"Well, that's not fair." Pony cut in, fighting back tears of utter frustration.

"It's not up for discussion." Darry said, sleeking his hair back into a cowlick and throwing the comb back down. He looked back to his brothers, seeing two confused faces. "We'll talk about it when I get home. Don't look so upset. This is a good thing." He squeezed Pony's shoulder on the way out and tried for Soda's next but he found his hand half heartedly shoved away. Soda tried desperately to be angry with his brother but at the same time he wanted the affection. Darry ignored it and headed off to work, deciding Soda needed some time to cool off.

"Soda, I don't wanna move." Pony said quietly, when he heard the old Ford pull out.

"Me either." Soda said.

"You reckon he's totally serious? He's really gonna do it?"

"Well, if the house is listed then he's already done it, now hasn't he?"

"What about Steve and Two-bit? What about track?"

"They'll have track at any school Pon. An' maybe Steve and Two-bit can come and visit." Soda tried to reassure himself as much as Ponyboy.

"It won't be the same." Pony said the words that were running through Soda's mind.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore." Soda said with finality but softened his tone when he saw his brothers downcast face. "Lets go play catch in the lot."

"Darry'd flip if you were to play catch with them broken ribs and nose still healing."

"Darry ain't here, now is he?" Soda cocked an eyebrow. Pony laughed and followed Soda outside with the football.


	49. New and Old

Soda looked at the box in front of him in disgust

Soda looked at the box in front of him in disgust. He didn't want to pick it up. He didn't want to put it into the back of the truck. He wanted to take it back into the house and put all that it held back in its rightful place.

"Soda." Darry prompted, nodding to the hated cardboard container. "Lets get a move on."

"Darry are we really gonna do this? Are we really gonna just up and leave home."

"Soda I'm not having this conversation with you again." Darry grunted out as he lifted up two large boxes and loaded them into the back of their rented moving truck. "Finish loading up. I want to get there before dark." The house had sold all to soon and Darry'd found another one. A different house 350 miles away from home. It angered Soda that some new person was going to eat in his kitchen and sleep in his bedroom. Some stranger was going to be using their shower. Who did they think they were anyways? And then he would have to go sleep in some other house with foreign rooms and walls.

Steve slapped Soda on the back. "You gotta go man. I'll drive up and visit you all the time." It hadn't entirely sunk in for Steve that his best friend since grade school was leaving. He didn't want to let it sink in. Soda looked down at the sidewalk and held backh his tears. He'd cried in front of Steve before but for some reason it just didn't seem all-right. Soda didn't want to go. He wanted to act like he was five all over again and throw a fit. He wanted to hold onto the porch railing and never let go no matter how hard Darry pulled him. He wouldn't be taken alive.

"Two-Bit, that says fragile for a reason!" Pony hollered as he caught a box that fell off of Two-Bits head where he'd unsuccessfully tried to balance it.

"Two-Bit do me a favor and stick to the stuff that won't break." Darry said. "Help me get these mattresses in there."

"Sir, yes sir." Two-Bit saluted. Darry rolled his eyes. He was sure gonna miss him. They were finally all loaded up with little help from Soda who couldn't help staring at the house.

"Soda." Darry placed his hands on his brothers shoulders. "I need you to pull yourself together. Someone's gotta drive the Ford."

Soda narrowed his eyes at him. "If I won't do it, do we get to stay here?"

"Soda." Darry warned.

"I'll drive." Pony piped up excitedly at the prospect.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Soda snapped, surprising everybody. Pony backed up surprised and Steve tried to approach his buddy. Darry however reached him first and took him aside speaking in the soft but scary voice he used when he was dead serious about something.

"You warming up to this whole thing kid?" Two-Bit slung an arm around Ponyboy and they along with Steve turned away from the uncomfortable conversation the other two were having.

Pony shrugged uncertainly. He didn't know what to think about it anymore. "I reckon if Darry's so sure about it, I'll give it a shot. We called up the school down there, they've got a track team and stuff, the coach'll let me try out still for this quarter. Maybe it won't be so bad."

"They ain't got no socials in the country." Steve mumbled.

"Yeah, but they ain't got no greasers either." Two-Bit reminded.

"Don't matter anyhow. There's rich people and poor people no matter where ya' go." Pony said. "Darry says they just don't all fight as much as here."

"Well, you'll always be a grease, Ponyboy." Two-Bit said mussing up his hair.

They heard a loud bang and looked over to see the old fence shaking and Soda stomping away from Darry and over to the truck. Pony started to make his way over to see him. "Leave him be Ponyboy. He'll cool down in a minute." Darry said giving Soda a pointed look.

Once they were through loading it was time to say goodbye which was difficult. Two-Bit wondered what life would look like with them gone. He reckoned he'd be lounging around home a whole lot. "Don't forget everything I taught you kid." Two-Bit quipped, messing up Ponyboy's hair again.

Pony ducked and gave Two-Bit a punch on the shoulder, cocking his eyebrow in agreement. "Don't go and get so boozed up that you can't stand."

"No promises." Two-Bit joked. Both laughed and then Two-Bit pulled him into a quick hug. When he let go Pony could almost see the slightest hint of a tear in his eyes.

"Matthews." Darry said gruffly, extending his hand for Two-Bit to shake.

"Curtis, I've known you for ten years and I am not about to shake your hand goodbye." Two-Bit said offended.

Darry smiled and hugged him, patting him on the back roughly to take away from the mushiness of the unusual amount of affection they were showing. "You get your ass up there to visit sometime soon, ya' hear." He said, letting go. Both men reassumed their dignified stances.

"Sure thing, Darry."

"Same goes for you, Steve." Darry said.

"I'll be up there soon as I can." Steve assured them. "Bye kid. Stay outta trouble." Steve patted Pony on the shoulder and hugged Soda who was still slouching next to the truck. All the goodbyes were making him weary.

"Don't worry, Soda. I'll take care of all them pretty broads for ya'." Two-Bit laughed.

Soda couldn't help but smile. "I'll miss you, you bumbling idiot." He grabbed his friend into a quick hug. Once they were through Darry did a quick scan of the house once more to see if they'd left anything and then they headed out. By the time they reached the next block Soda was crying and when they reached the highway he was bawling.

Ponyboy stared out the window in the big truck and vaguely wondered if he'd ever play in the old lot again or race his brothers down the street.

--

They reached the little town by five o'clock that evening and Darry followed the map up the windy hill. "Ponyboy, wake up." Darry nudged him. "We're nearly there."

Ponyboy stirred and blinked his eyes open. He smiled as he looked at the window. "Darry, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Darry grinned slightly and hoped Soda would feel the same way.

He squinted as they reached a little white house ahead across a dirt road. "There it is." Darry said. "It looks just like the picture."

Pony looked up anxiously. "Where are our neighbors?" He asked.

"About a half a mile that way." Darry motioned down the road.

"You mean we don't have any neighbors." Ponyboy corrected.

Darry smiled. "Well, we sure won't have to worry about the noise."

Soda, who had previously been behind them went around the big moving truck to beat them to the little house. Darry rolled his eyes at the impatience and backed the big truck up into the driveway. Maneuvering it wasn't easy and Pony was getting anxious. "Can I get out now, Darry?"

"Yeah, hurry up. I'm gonna back it up so we can get everything out."

Pony opened the door and hopped down to the ground landing on his feet and rushed over to Soda. "Whadya think?"

"It's small." Soda said plainly, slamming the truck door shut and leaning up against the old Ford.

"Not any smaller than home." Pony argued. Soda winced at the reminder that this was definitely not home. "Darry open the door!" Pony ran up the three steps to the front.

"Hold your horses." Darry said, opening up the large sliding trunk on the moving wagon. "We'll go take a look around and then get started on unloading. It's gonna be dark soon."

Darry and Ponyboy spent some time looking around the new house while Soda stood in the entryway leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, desperately trying to convey that he showed no interest.

Darry was pleased to find that the kitchen was twice the size of their old one and the oven seemed nearly brand new. Pony had nothing to say about the kitchen but everything to say about the views from the bedroom windows and the fact that there were two bathrooms which meant two showers.

"There's two bedrooms." Darry spoke after they were through rushing around the house to survey everything. "Since Soda never uses his own room anyways I figured there wasn't any point buying a house with three."

"Where am I gonna keep everything though Darry? I didn't sleep in my own room but I kept most'a my stuff in there"

"You didn't even look at the house, Sodapop. Your bedrooms bigger than the one in the old house and there's a game room down the hall as well. There'll be plenty of room."

"Fine." Soda sighed, annoyed that his argument didn't hold up.

Darry clenched his teeth. He was loosing patience with Soda. He'd gotten nothing but lip from him since they'd discovered they were moving. "Lets get the truck unloaded and set up the bedrooms before dark." After a couple hours of that Soda and Pony collapsed on the couch but Darry kept unloading boxes, particularly the kitchenware so that He could get some pasta started for supper.

"I'm gonna go for a drive." Soda declared, standing up and grabbing the keys to the truck."

"Soda, that's not a good idea. You've no idea where you're going. We've never been here before."

"Well, what do you want me to do Darry? I'm bored. If you hadn't dragged us out here I would be with Steve at the Dingo right now. You can't keep me cooped up in here. Not when this is your fault!" Soda was nearly yelling now and Pony looked over surprised. Soda almost never yelled.

Darry put the pot down and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm getting real tired of your attitude, Sodapop Curtis. You're acting like a child."

"I am not!" Soda argued.

"Yes you are. You've been moping about all day since we left. I warned you to knock it of this morning."

"Well I don't wanna be here!"

Darry walked up to Soda and got real close to his face. "Here's the deal, kiddo." He said sternly. "We are here. We're gonna stay here so you can make the best of it and quit being so mouthy because I've had it."

"Fine but I still hate this place." Soda spat.

"We've only been here for four hours. You haven't even seen the whole house yet."

"I don't care. I hate it. This isn't our home Darry. This ain't ever going to be our home. Why did you make us leave? I hate you!"

Pony blanched at Soda's words. He'd never spoken to Darry that way. "Soda, maybe it won't be so bad." Pony said trying to break the uneasy silence. Darry's chest was all puffed out and he was giving Soda one of those infamous looks. "We could try it." Pony suggested softly, seeing that Darry was near the point of explosion.

"I don't want to try living away from everyone that I know and living in a new place instead of where I've lived my whole life. If you think that anything good can come out of this you're just as crazy as Darry!"

"Sodapop, that's enough!" Darry bellowed and Soda shrank back hearing the loud reprimand. Still he shook with frustration and resentment. Darry sighed. "I'm not discussing this with you any longer. Go to your room."

"What room? I don't have a room anymore!"

"NOW!" Darry hollered and Soda made a run for it. "Damnit!" Darry kicked the wall, making the pots on the counter rattle and the shutters shake. Pony watched him as he stood stark still, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Pony shifted uncomfortably on the couch not knowing exactly what to say in their silence. Darry beat him to it. "Ponyboy set the table for two."

--

Darry woke up with a start as he heard a bang from down the hallway. He looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. He dragged himself out of bed and into the dark hallway immediately stumbling over some boxes that were strewn across the entire house. He briefly wondered how long it would take him to get everything unpacked.

Soda dug through the little box holding the few imperishable foods they'd packed. Darry was gonna have to go shopping tomorrow. He jumped suddenly and dropped the peanut butter as he heard someone clear their throat.

"H-hey. Whatcha doing up?" He asked Darry who was leaning against the cabinet clad in only sweat pants.

"I could ask you the same question." Darry said evenly.

"I can't sleep." He mumbled. Darry just stared at him for a long moment. "Look Dar, I know you said no supper but technically its morning now." Soda tried.

He didn't say anything at first and Soda figured he was angry at being disobeyed. Suddenly though Darry grinned. "Sit down you little brat." He hauled the box up onto the counter and dug through it to find something edible. Settling for bread, jelly, and peanut butter he snatched a plate out of the cupboard and set to work. Placing two pbj's and a glass of water in front of his brother he sat down across the table and leaned back.

Soda quickly ate the first sandwich and started on the next. "You know. I could easily eat four of these." He said through a mouthful.

Darry raised his eyebrows. "Don't push your luck little buddy."

Soda looked sad. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said solemnly, staring at his plate.

"Good." Darry nodded. "But you're still not getting another sandwich."

Soda grinned but then sobered up again. "I'm serious Darry. I shouldn't have said the things I did. I don't- I don't hate you."

"I know you don't kid."

"But, you always told us not to lie so don't expect me to pretend I like it here. It just aint home. Ya' dig?"

"Yeah, I dig. I do. But this will be good for all of us and you'll get used to it."

"I'll try Darry." Soda said sadly, unconvinced that he could ever come to call anywhere but Tulsa his home.

"That's all I ask."


	50. Surprise

"Darry there ain't nothin' to eat in this place

"Darry there ain't nothin' to eat in this place." Soda grumbled the next morning.

"I'm going to the store in a few minutes."

"Think you can find it?" Pony asked.

"Well there's only one road. It's bound to get me there eventually."

"When am I starting school?" Pony asked.

"Monday. You're all registered but I need to go in with you and sign some paperwork that morning. Coach says you can try out that afternoon."

"I've gotta find a job." Soda mumbled through a mouth full of graham crackers.

Darry grunted. "Why don't you two go check out the back? We've got a decent amount of land."

"Didn't think to look last night when we were unloading." Pony said. "I vote we put a tree house on the big oak out there."

"We'll see little buddy." Darry said distractedly. "Soda do me a favor and take my tools back to that shed we've got."

"We have a shed?" Pony asked.

"You just trying to get rid of me?" Soda mumbled, grabbing Darry's tool belt.

"You've got me all figured out, kiddo." Darry smiled.

Soda headed out the door with Pony in toe.

"It looks like they used to raise horses here." Soda pointed out. Pony climbed up on the fence that enclosed a large area. Soda hopped straight over it and ran across to the other side ducking under to get out. "It is big back here. We could make touchdown lines and play a good game. Cept Two-Bit an' Steve ain't here." Soda's excitement disappeared as he said the last sentence.

"They can visit."

"Why does he want his tools all the way out here anyways?" Soda questioned.

"That's weird, theirs fresh footprints out here." Pony pointed to the mud surrounding the old shed. "I don't reckon Darry would have any reason to be walking around back here last night past dark."

"If we were in Tulsa I'd say it was the socials." Soda said. "Nevermind, how do you open this thing anyways?" He jumped up to grab the latch on the door and the old thing creaked open. "If we're gonna keep stuff in here we ought to buy a lock." He kicked the door open the rest of the way.

Both boys jumped as they heard a loud whiney and whipped around to the right side. There stood a beautiful brown stallion. The tool belt fell out of Soda's hand.

"Shit, Ponyboy, you see what I see."

"I see it." Pony said bewildered. "What's it doing here?"

"Damned if I care." Soda whooped, running over to the beautiful animal. He reached up gently to pet the animals' long nose. "Glory, it's the prettiest horse I've ever seen."

Ponyboy walked up next to his brother but the animal went wild, bucking like crazy. "Whoah boy, whoah!" Soda said. "Shhh. That'a boy, it's just Ponyboy that's all. He ain't gonna hurt you none." The horse calmed down and allowed Soda hands to stroke its neck again.

"Well it sure don't like me." Pony quipped.

"Naw, he's just skittish is all." Soda spoke, not taking his eyes of the animal. "See he's okay now. Just scared is all."

"Soda where'd he come from?"

"I sure don't know but I say we keep 'im. Man, how I've always wished for a horse a' my own. He looks just like Mickey Mouse except for that little white spot there on his nose."

Pony grinned at the goofey smile on his brothers face. Soda was already in love. "Look, Soda, there's a sattle and everything over here." Pony pointed out on the wall. "I think maybe we're in the wrong place."

"Shut up Pony. It's like my best dream coming true." Soda discouraged him from ruining the perfection of the moment. "Hand me that there sattle, I'm gonna ride 'im."

"Soda it ain't even our horse!"

"It's in our barn ain't it? Gimme the sattle."

Pony reached up for it. "Wait just a minute." Darry's voice sounded within the thin walls. Both boys jumped.

"Darry!" Soda sprung into action. "Darry can't I keep him. I'll do everything and pay for his food and all his…"

"Slow down, Sodapop." Darry said, putting his hands on his brothers flailing arms.

"Darry where'd it come from? You didn't say nothin' about a horse coming with the house." Pony asked. It was evident in Darry's rare smile that he was enjoying this.

"What's going on Darry." Soda said, catching on. "Did you know about this?"

"All-right listen. I was gonna tell you earlier but I hadn't closed the deal yet. This here horse is yours if….

"SHIT Darry are you serious!?" Soda whooped, jumping up and down and dancing around the small space."

"Hold on little buddy I ain't done yet." Darry stopped him in his tracks. "He's yours on one condition."

"Anything, I'll do it." Soda couldn't stop jumping.

"Listen to me, all-right. Slow down for a minute. I told you I've found a new job now and it pays better than I expected."

"So you bought a horse?" Pony asked.

"Hang on, I aint done yet." Darry turned back to Soda. "We don't need your income any more to make it." Darry swallowed and looked at Soda seriously. "I want you to go back to school."

"What?" Soda asked bewildered. The room was dead silent for a full ten seconds. Him and Darry were supposed to be a team. Now he didn't want his help anymore? "Darry I ain't been to school since last year."

Darry sighed. He'd been thinking about how he was gonna do this for a couple weeks now. It wasn't fair that Soda wasn't in school. He was supposed to be the kid not the provider. "Yeah, and it's a damn shame too. You shouldn't have had to do that. I should've-"

"I wanted to, Darry. I still do."

"Soda, I want you to get your diploma. There's no point in you skipping out on that now that I've got enough coming in for the three of us."

Despite the excitement over the horse Soda felt ambushed. "Darry, are you serious? You drag me here to the middle of nowhere, away from everything I know, away from a job I love and now you're saying you want me going to school when I ain't even been there since…"

Pony chewed on his nails nervously as he listened. It would sure be tuff to have Soda back at school with him, especially at a new school when he didn't know anybody.

"If you want this horse you're going back to school. That's all there is to it." Darry stated.

"Damnit Darry you had to do the one thing… You knew I… Darry I hate school!" Soda said in frustration.

"You should be in school anyways. You're seventeen years old! I'd a good mind to tell you, you were going and that was that. The horse is a bonus little buddy. You go to school, you keep your homework up and you don't skip then you ride this horse all you want. That's the deal."

"Darry, where'd this horse come from?" Pony asked.

"Nevermind." Darry said. Pony frowned. Darry had been far to mysterious lately.

"How about I just work and pay you back for the horse and then put some money in the bank for once."

"No deal." Darry shook his head.

Soda sighed and ran a hand over his face. "It's a waste of time Darry. I won't pass _anything_."

"I want you to try." Darry persisted.

"Please Soda?" Pony stepped in.

Soda groaned and looked back over at the horse. "Can I ride him right now?"

"Monday morning, are you gonna go without protest?" Darry asked.

Soda sighed. "I have to start this week?"

"Soda…"

"I guess." He mumbled

"You guess?" The stallion whinnied again and Soda couldn't stand how beautiful the animal was. It was like a dream.

"I'll go Dar." Soda said reluctantly.

Darry grinned. "Take him around the pen first so you can get a feel for him and him for you."

"Don't worry Dar." Soda stroked the big animal. "He already knows he's mine."


	51. The First Day

"You've got exactly 5 seconds to get out of bed

--

Look at this I made a nice long chapter for you guys

--

"You've got exactly 5 seconds to get out of bed. We've got a meeting with the principal in a forty-five minutes."

"I wanna ride the horse to school Darry." Soda sat up sleepily.

"You can tomorrow. You don't have any time today. I've been in here to wake you three times."

"Where's Pony?" Soda yawned.

"He's showered and dressed already. Git outta bed."

Darry turned and stomped out of the bedroom down the hallway and into the kitchen. "He's gonna make us both late." Darry grumbled, pouring himself another cup of coffee. "Where's your bookbag?"

"By the door. Are you gonna pick us up after school?"

"No, your gonna have to take the bus today. Tomorrow if Soda gets his butt out of bed in time ya'll can ride the horse there and back."

"Do they got a place to keep a horse at the school?" Pony asked.

"I guess so. Apparently there's several students who ride a horse both ways. Pony, eat your food." Darry sighed, watching his youngest brother push his eggs around on his plate.

"I aint so hungry this mornin'."

"If your gonna try out for track today, you need to eat." Darry finished his coffee off. "Sodapop Patrick Curtis, if you aint out of bed I'm gonna skin you and then I'm gonna sell that horse!"

"M' up." Soda groaned and they heard the shower turn on.

Forty-five minutes later by some miracle they were at the school. "Do me a favor and don't have him call me today for some nonsense you're pulling." Darry said, stepping out of the headmaster's office once both brothers were registered and handed a class schedule.

"Nah, I'll wait until tomorrow to get kicked out of school." Soda quipped. Darry gave him a look. "I'm just joking Darry. Don't go breaking your back at work neither."

Darry gave him a rare smile. "All-right little buddy, you two catch the bus home and I'll see you around 5:30." He gave Soda an affectionate punch in the shoulder and messed up Pony's hair which earned him a dirty look. "Stay out of trouble."

"The principal looked at us funny." Ponyboy said, watching Darry drive off.

"It's because we're the only ones within 200 miles of this place that have grease in our hair." Soda said bitterly.

"Do you reckon he thinks we're hoods?" Pony asked.

Soda shrugged. "Maybe. He seemed nice enough though."

"Betcha it's only because Darry's so big." Pony laughed and Soda had to grin. The boys looked around. The school was small, maybe a third of the size of Tulsa High and there sure wasn't anybody wearing grease in their hair. But there weren't any socs either. Old trucks and beat up bicycles dominated the small parking lot. "Don't see any Mustangs or Madras." Pony quipped.

"Nope just hick kids. Maybe thery'll be some cute hick broads." Soda laughed. "All-right lets get this school thing over with. I wanna get home and ride."

Soda regrettably headed off to class. Not long after Pony found himself trying out for track which he passed with flying colors.

"All-right Curtis practice is every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon. I need you to have your brother sign this permission slip by tomorrow."

"All-right." Pony grinned. "See you tomorrow coach." He washed up and went to class.

Soda groaned. Just two more minutes, he told himself. It was almost 12:30 which meant a lunch break. This teacher had to be speaking German or some other foreign language. He was processing absolutely none of it. Screw algebra, who needs it? He massages his temples back and forth. He can't believe he's sitting in this classroom instead of looking under the hood of a Chevy at the DX.

He felt like he was being watched and looked over. Sure enough there was a cute brunette staring straight at him. She turned away bashfully when she was discovered. Soda easily caught her eye again and gave her a little wink. There were some cute girls, and they seemed like nice girls too, not greasy like Evie.

Finally that darn bell rang and he was the first one out of his seat.

At lunch Pony found Soda easily surrounded by several girls next to the lockers. "Do you see a lot of bad crimes in the city?" One girl asked in amazement.

Soda grinned, "Every now and then I've seen things get out of hand."

"Have you ever had to fight off a bad guy?" Another one asked.

"Far to many times." Soda offered truthfully. Socs were plenty bad in his book.

Apparently this town was smaller than it seemed. Everybody seemed to be entirely aware that both Soda and Pony weren't from anywhere nearby.

"Soda." Pony shyly interrupted.

"Hey!" Soda greeted him with a hug. "This here's my brother." He introduced Ponyboy.

"Is his name just as interesting as yours?" Another girl asked. It took a good nother five minutes until Pony was able to pry his brother away from them. He couldn't help but grin at him. No matter where they went Soda would always be followed around by a pack of girls.

"How was your first half?" Pony asked.

"Long." Soda sighed. "You?"

"Not bad. You like any of those girls?"

Soda was surprised by the forward question. He recovered and shrugged. "They're all-right. I don't know why they're so awestruck by Tulsa. It's kind of cute though, don't you think?"

"I guess so." Pony says, his ears turning red.

Soda laughed. "C'mon kid lets go eat."

-

Darry arrived at work just barely on time and met his new boss who seemed nice enough. Bob, a portly man greeted him with a large smile, welcoming him to the work site. "I hear you're a hard worker Darrel. You reckon you can lead this bunch here?"

"I reckon I can sir." Darry assured him, pleased with his new title of supervisor.

"All-right well lets get to it then."

"Hey city boy." An older man walked up to Darry looking amused. "We don't get to many of your kind around here." The way the man drawled out the words 'your kind' was unsettling.

Darry suppressed the annoyance of being called a boy. "Are you on a break?" He asked steadily. It was half past eight in the morning which obviously meant that nobody would be on a break yet.

"No." The man said confused.

"Well then get back to work." Darry said.

The man looked taken aback but shut-up and made his way back to the ladder.

Bob smiled and slapped Darry on the back. "I need the whole right side completed by this afternoon if we're gonna stay on schedule. I have to take off to another site."

Darry nodded. "All-right, don't worry. It'll get done."

-

Darry pulled up to the house dirty and tired but pleased. It had been a successful day and he got to spend a bit more time assigning the work than he spent doing it. They'd finished well over half of the project under his instruction and though he thought perhaps a good percentage of the men hated him, he knew they respected him.

Darry spotted Soda galloping on over to greet him and rolled down the truck window. "Hey Dar." Soda smiled widely.

"Hey, you have a good day, little buddy?" Darry said.

"It's good now that schools over." Soda said, petting the long mane.

Darry rolled his eyes. "Did you do your homework?" He cut to the chase.

"Yeah." Soda said his smile falling. Then his face lit up again. "Darry I jumped him. He flew straight over the broken fence. He's so fast."

"Just be careful, okay little buddy."

"I'm always careful." Soda said indignantly.

Darry decided that was an argument he wasn't going to have. "All-right, where's Ponyboy?"

"He's inside reading."

"Why isn't he making supper?" Darry asked annoyed. It was Pony's turn and he was hungry.

"He don't need to. Not with all the food we found left on our porch with welcome notes. I say we have the brownies for dinner, or at least what's left of them…" Soda smiled slyly.

Darry smiled. "Did you happen to see anything besides dessert delivered?"

"Spinach casserole." Soda scrunched his nose up. "That came just an hour ago with some old biddy. I'd rather her welcome us empty handed."

"Sodapop Curtis, if you were rude to her…"

"Of course not Darry. I gave her some tall tail about how it was my favorite dish."

Darry rolled his eyes. "Come inside and wash up in half an hour for supper." He pulled up to the house and parked.

"Pon-" Darry was cut off as he immediately tripped when walking through the front door. He caught himself with his hands before he fell flat down onto the hardwood floor and looked back at the offending object. Several welcome gifts of food were still where their deliverers had left them. Darry sighed and picked himself up, placing the food on the counter next to five other packaged goodies. Sure enough a large plate with four brownies sat there, with enough crumbs to provide evidence that there were many more before his brothers got to them.

"Ponyboy!" Darry called.

"I'm in my room." Pony called back.

"Come here please."

"What?" Pony came walking out still staring at his book.

Darry removed the foil curiously away from each item wondering what had been delivered. He also discovered half of a mud pie was gone as well as a piece of lemon cake.

"Ponyboy Michael, how many brownies were on this plate?"

"Don't look at me. I only had three."

"Uh huh." Darry said wiping crumbs off his brothers face.

"Well, maybe four but the rest is all Soda's doing."

"Yeah? And how about this pie?"

"That's him too." Pony still stared at his book. Darry reached over and pushed it down out of his face.

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yeah it's done."

"How was school?"

Pony shrugged as he stared at his book. Darry sighed. "Did you make any friends?"

"No, it was just the first day Darry. All the girls took to Soda though." Pony stared back down at his book. Darry smiled. "I reckon they did. Pony, put that book down for five minutes and talk to me." He said exasperated.

"I ain't got nothin' to talk about." Pony said surprised. Darry didn't usually make such an effort to hold a conversation.

"No? Not a single interesting thing happened today? How do you like your teachers?"

"They're fine." Pony hopped up onto the counter to sit. "Darry, how come Soda gets a horse for going to school and I been at school all along and I don't get nothin?"

Darry looked at Ponyboy surprised. The idea hadn't even occurred to him. "Ponyboy, aren't you just happy with Soda being back at school with you? You hated it when he left."

"Yeah, but that isn't the point." Pony said forcefully. "Darry, you really get a big enough raise to buy that horse?" He was unconvinced.

"Ponyboy, never mind how I got the horse. It doesn't matter. Now you and Soda are different. You know that. School just comes naturally to you. It ain't like that for all people and that's why I get on you about your schoolwork all the time, because that's something that you need to take advantage of. That oughta be enough motivation for you do well."

"Still ain't fair." Pony said unconvinced.

Darry sighed. "Ponyboy, what exactly is it that you're getting at?" he asked knowing there had to be some motive to this conversation.

"Can I have a dog?" Darry raised his eyebrows at that, surprised. "Please, Darry. I always wanted one just like Soda always wanted a horse."

Darry smiled at the memory of Pony hiding that stray in his room when he was six. "Ponyboy, a dog-"

"Is way less expensive than a horse." Pony finished for him.

"I will think about it." Darry decided.

"C'mon Darry, please please please please please please please please."

"Ponyboy." Darry sighed.

"We have so much room for a dog now Darry and I'd take care of it. You wouldn't even know it was here."

"I said I'll think about it and I will."

"That means no."

"No, it doesn't. It means I'll think about it." Darry said. Pony looked doubtful. "Look heat up some bread and the casserole and set the table, I'm gonna clean up."

"I say we eat the cake for dinner." Pony said.

"And I say that if Soda eats anymore sugar he's bound to explode." Darry headed towards the shower.

"Soda, Darry says to come in for supper!" Pony yelled out the kitchen window. Soda was leaning over the horse pen petting the thick mane.

"Tell him I ain't hungry." Soda hollered back. Pony stuck his head back into the house for a moment and Soda looked back at the animal. "We gotta think of a name for you huh buddy? A real noble name for a real noble horse." Soda stroked his nose gently.

"Soda!" Pony called out from the window again. "Darry says you best come inside now or else."

Soda gave his brother a look. "Don't look at me, I'm just the messenger." Pony defended. Soda reluctantly hopped down off the fence and made his way back into the house.

"Wash up." Darry ordered when he walked inside, setting drinks on the table. Soda complied "How was school?" He asked when they all sat down.

"School was school." Soda said. "Just as boring here as it is in Tulsa." He looked at the casserole that Darry put on his plate with distaste.

"Okay well what was the least boring class?" Darry tried.

"Gym."

"Gym doesn't count. Besides that."

Soda shrugged. "History, cause we didn't talk about history we talked about the news."

"And?" Darry said.

"We talked about the war. He says they dropped B-52 bombs on nam troops last week for the first time. He showed us these pictures. They were crazy."

"Yeah, I read about that." Darry sighed.

"He says people are getting killed, people that didn't do nothin' wrong, even kids sometimes."

"That the truth, Darry?" Ponyboy asked. Darry looked up at both of his brothers eyes searching him for answers.

"Yeah, little buddy, that's what happens in wars." He said studying Pony's face. He looked sad.

"It ain't worth killing someone for what they done wrong if you end up killing people that ain't done nothin'. How come they aint more careful not to hit innocent people. Why don't they just watch out better? Man, if I was gonna shoot a gun I'd be sure to aim it right." Pony said with bravado.

Darry smiled fondly at him. "Its easier than it sounds I'm sure. What else happened today?" He questioned wanting to change the morbid subject.

"You made your mind up about that dog yet?" Pony questioned eagerly.

"No Ponyboy. It's been a half an hour since you asked me now drop it for tonight."

"What dog?" Soda questioned.

"I want a dog cause you got a horse and Darry says he'll think on it."

Soda laughed. "Sounds fair enough."

"That's what I say." Pony insisted. Darry rolled his eyes and finished his food.

Soda was surprised after dinner when he was stopped from returning outside to the horse because Darry wanted to see his homework. "Whatdya need to see it for? You never checked it before."

"Well, I wanna check it now. Pony, your math as well."

Soda reluctantly went to get his bookbag. "Here." He handed Darry his history homework.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"Well, I aint entirely through with the rest of it." Soda said quietly.

Darry looked at him crossly. "Sodapop, I asked you if you'd done it when I got home and you said you had."

Soda hurried to defend himself. "Well, that was the truth Darry. I did my history. You didn't ask me if I'd finished it you just asked me if I'd done it."

"Soda." The look on Darry's face immediately made him regret that explanation. His elder brother had never been one to tolerate lying and he wasn't about to get out of it on a technicality.

"We talked about this." Darry crossed his arms over his chest in full parental mode. "The deal is you get your schoolwork done before you go out riding that horse. You knew what I meant when I asked you if you'd done it and you know perfectly well that you looked me in the eye and outright lied." Darry berated himself for not figuring as much. It had been eight months since Soda had last been in school and he never did his homework then either. He should've expected such a battle.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I'll do it before I go back out."

"No, you'll do it period. You're not riding again tonight. That's it kiddo, you lost that privilege."

Soda looked horrified. "C'mon Darry please?" He reduced himself to pleading. "School was shit today and…" Darry gave him a look. "I mean it stunk okay?" Soda continued. "…and I sat through the whole thing just so I could come back here and rid im'" Soda said sounding desperate. "I won't do it again Dar, honest. Please? It's only seven, curfew aint for hours."

Darry eyed him seriously. "If you pull something like that again then that's it, kiddo. You hear me?"

Soda nodded quickly. Darry sighed. "Sit down and finish it and try, don't just rush through it." Soda obeyed, hurriedly and Darry sat down to look over Pony's math.

Pony leaned over Darry's shoulder causing a shadow to fall over the equation he was staring at. "What is it?" Darry asked, not looking up from the boys homework.

"When do you reckon you'll have made up your mind about the dog?"

"Ponyboy!"

--

Okay that's what I got for now. The horse still doesn't have a name only because I can't think of one that Soda would give him. Any ideas? Please review, it inspires me to write more!


	52. Slingshots

"All-right class, remember your exam tomorrow

"All-right class, remember your exam tomorrow. Study the last three chapters we've gone over." The bell rang and Pony gathered his books and headed to his locker. His stomach growled but lunch wasn't for another hour. He should've eaten the eggs Darry cooked that morning but he hadn't been hungry then.

"Hey you're that kid with the crazy name huh?" An older boy asked smirking at him. Pony turned to glare at him, still walking. Suddenly something slammed into him hard and he fell onto the ground. Groaning, he looked up to see a boy next to him, obviously the offender. He looked about his age, maybe a little older. Pony recognized him from several of his classes. His golden hair fell in his face. The boy shoved it away and looked at Ponyboy wide eyed.

"S-sorry." He said. "I uh, I wasn't lookin'. I got a habit of bumping into things."

Pony moved his foot when he felt something under his shoe. "This yours?" Pony asked, picking up a slingshot by his foot. The boy grabbed it quickly and shoved it in the pocket of his overalls, looking around to see if anyone else saw it.

He looked at Pony eyes wide again. "Don't tell nobody, please?" He begged.

Pony looked at him funny. "I ain't no snitch." He said. Both boys realized they were sitting in the middle of the hallway. The boy was up first and he gave Pony a hand up.

"Thanks." Pony mumbled.

"Damn Johnson, you run into everything." The other kid sneered. That same kid that made a crack about his name still stood there.

"Shut-up, Michael. Nobody asked you." The slingshot kid shot back.

"Boys, hurry up and get to class." A teacher said walking by them. "Michael, senior year you know better by now." She looked pointedly at the older boy and he hurried along, pointing a menacing finger back towards the other boy who stuck his tongue out.

"I uh- I'm Nicky. The boy held out his hand once Michael had disappeared."

"Ponyboy." Pony shook his hand. "What you in such a hurry for? You hit me at darn near fifty miles an hour."

"I was running after Michael. He's stupid." Nicky growled out. "He stole all my stones."

"You're stones?" Pony looked at him funny. What in the world was this kid talking about he stole his stones?

"Yeah, you can't just use any old rock in a sling shot." Nicky said matter of factly, a very serious expression on his face. It's gotta be the right size and its gotta be real smooth. I found some good ones at the crick and that idiot took um from my pocket."

"What for?"

"Jus' cause he likes buggin' me." He sighed, reaching in his pocket to feel for the slingshot. He grinned then. "And because I took a shot at him the s'morning. He won't tell though, I've got to many things that I could tell about him." He looked Pony up and down for a moment. "You're one of the new kids from the city aint ya?"

Pony shook his head in semi annoyance and partial amazement. "Seems like the whole world knows I ain't from here."

"All of this town does." Nicky nodded his head in agreement. "What'd you say your name was?" Nicky studied him hard with his eyes. "Pony somethin'?

"Ponyboy."

"Where'd you get that nickname?"

"It _ain't_ a nickname." Pony said defensively.

"Oh okay." Nicky stepped back a little at the look on Pony's face. "You jus' like horses or something?"

"Or something."

"Whatever." Nicky shrugged. "You live just down the road from me. Did you like the brownies we dropped by? Gavin baked them."

"You brought the brownies? Who's Gavin?" Pony asked confused. "You live just down the road?" He still felt dazed from being knocked over.

"Yup a couple miles down, not so far. Did you like um?" He asked again, eagerly.

"Oh yeah… my brother Soda ate most of um."

Nicky looked at him like he was crazy but smiled. "Everybody in the city have names like Ponyboy and Soda?" He asked.

Pony had to grin a bit. "No just us."

"Boys! You're both over five minutes late." A man called from down the hallway. "Nicholas that's the third time this week. If it happens again I'm going to call home."

Nicky's eyes widened. "We're going Mr. Pearson." He called. They hurried down the hallway.

"You have biology right now too?" Pony asked.

"Yeah." Nicky followed close behind him. The whole classroom turned to look at them as they walked in.

"Class starts at eleven boys." The teacher said sternly.

"Sorry Mr. Lock. I was just-"

"Nicky, I've heard it for the last three days now." The teacher stopped him.  
"Ponyboy you'll do well not to follow Mr. Johnson to class from now on." The class laughed and Nicky stared at his shoes. Pony's ears turned red. "Find your seats. Since you're both late and we've already picked out partners for your group project the two of you can partner with each other." The boys smiled at each other. "Class open your books to page 245."

"How was school?" Darry walked through the front door that evening, mail in his hand and flopped down onto the kitchen chair.

"Over." Soda said happily.

"I met our neighbor." Pony said.

Darry looked up. "Yeah? Someone in your class?" He wondered. He'd hoped Pony would make a friend soon. Hopefully someone he wouldn't be finding trouble with.

"Yeah, his names Nicky. We're partners for our science project. Can he come over to work on it next week Darry?"

"Sure he can." Darry nodded.

"I like him already if he's the one that brought all those brownies over." Soda said. Pony had already told Soda the full story on the way home from school.

"That was him huh? It's a wonder you didn't die from all that sugar." Darry mumbled.

"Shoot, I'd die without all that sugar." Soda quipped.

"Where's your homework?" Darry asked.

Soda sighed. "I need help. I tried it Darry I can't figure it."

"Bring it out and I'll help you. Pony are you through?"

"Yeah."

"I was workin' on it before you got home, Dar. I need a break." Soda whined. It was the truth, he had been working on it before Darry got home. He just couldn't help thinking about being over and done with it.

Darry gave him a look. He wanted him to finish it but he knew Soda couldn't sit down and do it if he was restless. "Did you get any of it done?" He said.

"Yeah, some." Soda said, truthfully. This whole thing with school had him missing home even more. And Steve, and Two-Bit and the DX and all of Tulsa. That horse helped to make it worth the trouble though. He couldn't wait until the weekend. He was gonna just ride him the whole day through. "Please Dar? I'm gonna loose my mind if I have to start again right now."

It wasn't even a question. Soda's eyes bore into him with that look that made it so difficult to ever tell him no. "Fine, until after supper then you set down to finish." Darry consented, looking away, afraid if he didn't he'd hand his little brother everything he wanted on a silver platter. Soda bolted out the front door so fast they barely saw him go.

Pony looked at his eldest brother and smiled and Darry shook his head in amusement. "Tell me about this kid Nicky."

"He's in most of my classes and-"

"DARRY!" Soda screamed bloody murder from outside. Both brothers looked at each other and than ran out the front door.

"What is the matter with you?!" Darry demanded angry when he found his brother perfectly fine. "_Why_ are you screamin' like that?"

"Darry, he's gone." Soda said desperately. "I put him out here when I got home from school and he aint here and he aint in the stable."

Please review, I like it so very much when you do


	53. Howdy Neighbor

*since you all keep asking me to continue I decided I would. Its not fair to leave you hanging you know? But keep reviewing!

"DARRY!" Soda screamed bloody murder from outside. Both brothers looked at each other and than ran out the front door.

"What is the matter with you?!" Darry demanded angry when he found his brother perfectly fine. "_Why_ are you screamin' like that?"

"Darry, he's gone." Soda said desperately. "I put him out here when I got home from school and he aint here and he aint in the stable."

"Well the gates open little buddy, that's probably your problem right there." Darry pointed out.

"I _didn't_ leave his pen open. I had it all locked up when I came inside."

Pony looked pale. "M' sorry Soda. I musta forgot to close it. I only went in there to get the football out."

"Ponyboy, how do you forget something like that?" Soda snapped.

"I said I was sorry." Pony shot back in defense.

"You need to pay attention." Darry stated evenly. He eyed Soda who looked panicked. "Calm down little buddy. We'll find him. I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere."

"No, we gotta look for him now. Ya' have to come with me, cuz when I find him I havta ride him back."

Darry sighed tiredly. "All-right, let me get my keys."

*****

It was dark by the time they got home from looking. Darry called it quits after an hour but Soda was ready to go back out by himself. "Soda, we'll wait until tomorrow. I'll call the sheriff and report him missing but its dark out and there's nothing else that we can do for tonight."

"He could be halfway across the state by morning Darry!" Soda was whining again. Darry's stomach reminded him how hungry he was. It was almost eight o'clock. He wanted to tell Soda the horse would turn up somewhere, but he just didn't know it for sure.

The phone rang then and Darry grabbed it. "Hello?" Soda looked at him with anticipation.

After listening for a minute Darry winked at Soda who let out a whoop and danced around the living room. "That's great, we just spent the better part of the evening out looking for him." Darry spoke into the phone. "Yeah. Yeah we'll come get him. Uh-huh, thanks." He hung up. "That was one of our neighbors. Said he came walking into their yard about ten minutes ago."

"Lets go!" Soda leapt out the door. Pony looked relieved. Soda didn't get angry easily but he'd been upset over this.

"You be grateful someone found him, Ponyboy. Are you coming or staying?" Darry asked.

Pony shrugged. "I'll come I guess." He didn't have anything else to do. When they got there he was surprised to see Nicky running up to them and Pony jumped out of the bed of the truck while Darry was still going a good ten miles an hour.

"Pony!" He heard his brother holler at him but ignored it.

"Hey, I didn't know it was you that found him."

"Gavin saw him." Nicky pointed to the front porch were a man about Darry's age stood. "He tried to tie him up next to the stables but that horse wouldn't have it."

Darry parked and Soda hopped out of the car. "Hey, where is he?" He asked immediately.

"Sodapop." Darry warned. Talk about lack of manners. The man on the porch came walking over to shake Darry's hand. The house was big, not huge like the socs houses but big. It was about a mile down the road from their own house and closer to the lake Pony heard was worth a visit at school. It figured that Gavin was Nicky's brother but they didn't look much alike. Gavin's hair was dark in contrast to Nicky's bright head of blonde and his face was hard and difficult to read.

"Hey, Gavin Johnson." He introduced himself with a thick drawl.

"Darrell Curtis." Darry shook the hand that was offered. "My brothers, Ponyboy and Sodapop." He introduced them.

"I'm Nicky but I already met, Pony here." The younger boy said with over-excitement. "Man, you're big." Nicky stated looking at Darry with wide eyes.

"Nicky." Gavin snapped.

"Well he is." Nicky mumbled.

"Mind your manners."

"How did you know to call us?" Darry asked.

"Well that's old Mr. Burg's horse aint it, who you bought it from? We known him for some time before ya'll moved in." Gavin said. "Horse is still just as ornery as he ever was. I tried to get him into the stables but he wouldn't have it."

"Where is he?" Soda asked again, anxiously.

"Nicky, go show him" Gavin instructed.

"Okay, he's just over here, around the side a' the house!" He ran off, Soda and Pony right behind him.

Soda was relieved when he saw him just a few yards towards a nearby hill where an apple tree stood. "Stay here or he'll run." He instructed.

"Stupid horse don't like me." Pony mumbled to Nicky. In truth he was a little jealous. Soda spent every waking hour with that animal. The horse responded to Soda's voice as he made his way over and slowly trotted over to him like a well trained dog.

"What is he the horse whisperer?" Nicky asked. "Mr. Burg's used to hate that horse. It nearly stomped him to death once."

"Mr. Burgs used to live in that house we're in now?" Soda questioned, leading the horse back towards them.

Nicky nodded. "You know who that horse reminds me of?" He asked. Pony and Soda looked at him for an answer. "Elvis, the king." Soda looked at him funny. "Cause he's got that cowlick that falls just above his eyes with that big black main." Nicky pointed out reaching out to try to pet him. The animal whinnied and backed up in annoyance, shaking his head up and down with grunts. Nicky sighed. "And because the crazy thing thinks he's royalty."

Soda smiled widely, jumping up on the animals back. "That's what I'll call ya." He patted the long neck.

"Elvis?" Pony questioned, skeptically.

"Yeah I can just picture him standing up on them big hooves and swinging his hips." Nicky said laughing.

"No, Royal." Soda said proudly. "A great name for a great horse."

….

"Are you gettin' settled in well?" Gavin turned back to Darry once the other three ran off

"Well enough for only being here four days." Darry said. "The house is still full of boxes I haven't unpacked yet. My brothers were satisfied enough that we got the TV out and after that they aint so much help if you know what I mean."

Gavin laughed knowingly. "I reckon I do. Hear ya'll are from the city. Its all Nicky's been talkin' about all night, how he's met a kid from the city. He ain't ever been fifty miles outside this old town."

"Yeah, we grew up in Tulsa."

"Your folks just decide it was time to move on?"

Darry looked down. "Actually they passed on about a year ago. It's just the three of us. I thought maybe they could get into a little less trouble out here." He laughed sadly.

Gavin looked thoughtful. "I dunno. Nicky seems to find plenty of trouble." 'You don't know what kind of trouble I mean.' Darry thought and wondered why their folks weren't at home this late on a weeknight.

"It's just the two of us as well." Gavin answered his thoughts. He was about to continue but the sound of pounding hoofs cut him off.

"Darry I found a name for him." Soda galloped over to them excitedly. He looked at his brother funny. Him and Gavin were silent and staring at each other like they shared some deep secret

"Darry?" Soda tried again.

Darry snapped out of it. "You gonna ride him bare back like that?"

Soda shrugged. "I forgot his saddle. Aint so far back anyways."

"All-right well, get headed home now and put him away. You still got homework."

"Okay, see ya." Soda started off.

"And I mean straight back Soda!" Darry yelled after him, doubting that he'd listen. He scanned over the yard with his eyes wondering where Pony had gotten to.

"I reckon Nicky's got him up in his clubhouse by now." Gavin broke into his thoughts and motioned for Darry to follow. He led him behind the house where a huge oak tree stood, that he'd been able to see when he was in front as well. A huge tractor tire hung down from an extended branch to make a swing big enough for three people. About fifty feet above that he saw his little brother peering down at him from a window in a massive tree house.

"Check it out Darry!" Pony called down. "This place is big enough to live in." Darry looked up wide eyed. Pony was right; it was at least big enough for ten people to occupy at once.

"That's neat little buddy." He called back up then turned to Gavin. "I'm in the construction business but I've never seen something like that in a tree."

Gavin laughed. "We built it when he was a little kid. You'd think he'd have grown out of it by now but…"

"How old is he?"

"Fifteen and a half going on ten." Gavin stated with annoyance.

Darry smiled. "Pony's fourteen."

"Shit, splinter." Nicky stuck his finger in his mouth."

"Who built this place anyway?" Pony asked.

"Gavin did, the summer that I was eleven."

"Its tuff." Pony said, taking a seat at one of the little chairs in the corner.

"Stay up here so you don't have to go home." Nicky grinned.

Pony looked at him funny. "Well, I have to go home sometime you nut."

Nicky just smiled again. "You oughtta come over some night, when it aint a school night and camp out in here with me."

"You sleep in here?" Pony questioned.

"Sometimes, if it aint to cold, Gavin'll let me."

"Where are your folks?" Pony asked.

Nicky shrugged. "Oh, they're out for the evening." He looked away shyly.

"Ponyboy, you come down now. It's getting late." Darry called.

Nicky poked his head out the window. "We don't care if he stays, he can stay."

"It's a school night." Darry countered.

"I did my homework." Pony countered back.

"It's half past eight and you haven't even had supper yet."

"I'm not hungry; I'll eat when I get home."

"Ponyboy…" Darry sighed. Under all normal circumstance he would have insisted but he was glad Pony had found a kid around his age who seemed nice enough. "I don't want you up late tonight. I'll come get you in an hour, hear?"

"Yeah." Pony's head disappeared back into the tree house.

Darry looked back at Gavin. "Do you mind him staying for a bit."

"Nope, its fine. Nicky don't have friends over to often."

"I reckon I best get home and see that Soda does his homework. Thanks for your help tonight."

"No problem." Gavin shook his hand. "Don't be a stranger, ya hear? You need anything you let me know."

It was the polite thing to say but somehow Darry knew that he meant it. When he got home there was no sign of Soda which was almost to be expected, yet he had hoped the kid would listen. He slammed around the kitchen trying to think what he could whip up for dinner quickly seeing as how it was so late and he hadn't eaten since one. The door slammed and Soda trudged in with a guilty look on his face. Darry didn't say anything, just looked at him and Soda knew he was mad.

"I'll do it now." He said, rushing to his room before Darry could say anything.

"Darn right you will." Darry muttered to himself, opening the cupboard and getting out the pancake mix.


	54. A Trip Around Town

"Ponyboy, get your stuff together. Ya'll need to go." Darry picked up the papers on the kitchen counter and sifted through them. "You should've put all this away last night." Darry looked up to see that Pony wasn't even in the kitchen any longer and he had been talking to thin air. He sighed. "Ponyboy!" He called. He put his brothers math homework back in his folder and stuffed it in his bookbag. His English notebook still sat on the counter open and caught Darry's attention. An excellent drawing of a dog and a boy took up half a page next to some vocabulary notes. Darry flipped the page and saw another, then another similar drawing of a puppy. He smiled and wondered if a dog might be good medicine for his little brother. Maybe it would keep him occupied and out of trouble. Maybe a puppy even would be nice if he could keep it from pooping all over the new house.

"Hey, that's mine." Pony snatched the notebook out of his unsuspecting brothers hands. "I don't go looking through your stuff."

Darry ignored the annoyance in his brothers tone. "Have you been paying attention in English class or just drawing pictures?" Pony gave him a sour look and put the rest of his belongings in his backpack. Darry signed. "Why isn't your math book here?"

Pony peered into his backpack and groaned. "I don't know where it is." He walked back off to his room to find it.

"You need to pack up the night before. We don't have time for this every morning." Darry followed him into the boys room. Soda was sitting on the bed tying his shoelaces.

"I wanna go exploring with Nicky after school." Pony changed the subject.

"Exploring where?"

Pony shrugged. "He just said he wanted to show me around this place."

"You're supposed to come home and get your homework done first thing after school."

"C'mon Darry, I haven't had any fun since we got here."

"What? I'm not fun?" Darry joked. Soda rolled his eyes at the poor humor. "Fine, go with Nicky after school but you better be back by the time I get home from work.

Soda shot up. "If Pony don't have to come home after school than I'm going riding."

"No." Darry said plainly.

"That's not fair." Soda whined, reminding Darry more of a seven year old than a seventeen year old."Life aint fair." Darry reasoned. "You're not riding that horse before your homework's done. Not unless it's to get to and from school. I'm not bending on that rule." Darry said. Soda sulked. "You both need to leave, hurry up!"

"He's not gonna let me ride him." Pony says putting out his cigarette butt. Soda mounted Royal easily and scooted up to the front of the saddle as much as he could so Pony would have some room.

"He will if I'm on him too." Soda said, reaching down to help pull Pony up behind him. To Pony's surprise the horse doesn't make one sound of protest. "Put your arms around my waist and hold onto the saddle horn." Soda instructed. Pony obeyed silently. "Good." Soda flicked the reigns and they started moving.

Darry looked on from the front porch slightly concerned. Pony hadn't been on a horse since he was a little kid and only then with their father. "Hold on tight." He instructs "Don't fall off, Ponyboy."

"I've got him Darry, we're fine." Soda dismissed his brothers worry. "Not to fast, Sodapop." Darry warned as he got into the beat up truck.

Soda rolled his eyes. He watched Darry pull out and disappear down the road before he flicked the reigns harder and they sped up to a good trot.

The day was uneventful and school felt slow to both boys. Soda was more than relieved when fourth period rolled around and it was time for gym. He could finally work off some pent up energy. He buddied around with some guys he'd met from the soccer game at lunch. The kids weren't so bad here he figured. He missed Steve and Two-Bit though and wished he was at the DX more than anything.

Nicky rushed Pony out of the classroom the second the dismissing school bell rang. "C'mon, hurry up!" He hollered.

"What's the rush for?" Pony grabbed his backpack and worked on zipping it up as he ran after Nicky out of the school and towards town.

"Just to get out of here and on to something more exciting. Whadya wanna see first?"

"Where's the library?" Pony asked.

"The library?" Nicky scoffed. "I thought maybe we could start at the candy store. There aint nothing exciting about the old town library."

"Well they've got books there don't they?"

"Of course they have books. That's _all_ they have."

"I wanna get a library card."

"Fine." Nicky sighed. "We'll get you a library card but then I need something sweet."

"Where are you two going." Soda trotted up beside them on Royal.

"To the library. You going home?" Pony asked.

"No, I'm gonna ride him to the lake and back."

"You don't even know where the lake is. We haven't been yet." Darry had promised to take them that weekend.

"I asked directions. It doesn't sound so hard to find." Soda shrugged. He figured he'd find it and then take advantage of the massive amount of surrounding land that was available to run Royal. Darry wouldn't be home until after five and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Yeah well, get home before Darry gets there to find you missing." Pony read his mind.

Nicky showed Pony around the small town. They hit the library then the candy shop. Pony spent nearly a dollar of his allowance on junk including chocolate fudge that he was sure his brothers would appreciate sharing with him later. The bookstore, the little bagel shop, the pet store, the general grocer, the tiny movie theatre, and the saddlery which he was sure Soda would appreciate for all the bundles of supplies he could buy Royal. They ended at the ice-cream shop even though both were already full of sugar.

"We should probably head home soon." Pony said.

"C'mon, you haven't seen the park yet." Nicky never ran out of excitement.

"I really need some smokes." He had finished the last of his pack off during the lunch break. "Lets stop here at the gas station and I'll get some." Pony said. Nicky followed him apprehensively.

"How old are you?" The man behind the counter questioned when Pony threw down two packs of Kools and seventy-five cents.

"Old enough." Pony said. Nobody had ever cared when he bought smokes in Tulsa. The man didn't say anything but took the money and they left.

"Your brother's gonna smell that on you." Nicky pointed out as they walked towards the park and Pony lit one up and inhaled deeply.

"Who? Darry?" Pony said confused. "Darry knows I smoke. I've been smoking since I was twelve." He said like it was no big deal. Nicky's eyes widened. "You want one?" Pony shoved the pack over in his direction.

"No! Gavin would have my hide." Nicky said seriously. Pony just shrugged. They made their way to the park and climbed up onto the monkey bars. Pony sprawled out across them, finished his smoke and lit up another. "Whatdya think?" Nicky asked.

"Of what?"

"The town."

"It's nice." Pony said blowing out smoke. "Thanks for showing me."

"No problem." Nicky said proudly. "Anything for a buddy." Pony smiled at that. He'd only known Nicky for two days but he was already calling him a friend. "You wanna come over for dinner tonight?"

"I can't. I have to be home before Darry gets there. What time is it?" He asked absent mindedly.

"Ponyboy." A familiar voice called.

Pony looked over surprised, searching for a face. The first thing he saw was Darry's beat up old truck, pulling off to the side. "Ya'll need a ride?" Darry leaned out the window of the truck, looking at Pony in a way that indicated he wasn't asking.

"Sure." Nicky grinned, jumping up. Pony jumped down from the monkey bars and got into the bed of the truck after Nicky who patted the side of the old vehicle so Darry new they were ready to go.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Pony said goodbye as they reached Nicky's house and he jumped on out.

"See yah! Thanks Mr. Curtis!" He waved to Darry and ran into his house.

"Glory, I'm not that old am I?" Darry muttered at being addressed so formerly. He poked his head out of the truck window. "Ponyboy, come sit up here." He ordered and Pony climbed out of the bed and into the passengers seat next to his brother.

"Sorry." He muttered before Darry could say anything. "We were just about to leave the park…"

"Mhmm." Darry nodded as they started off for home. "You still wouldn't have made it though now would you have?"

"Guess not." Pony mumbled.

Darry sighed. "You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to your body Ponyboy Curtis." But he didn't sound mad, not really anyways and so Pony was relieved. "How much homework do you have?"

"It's not to bad. I don't have anything to study for." They pulled into the driveway. Pony looked around quickly, hoping that Soda was home. Royal was in the pen running around which was a good sign.

"Get going on it then." Darry said as he opened the front door. "I'm gonna start dinner." He looked happy to see Soda at the table with his homework sprawled out before him.

"Hey, it's my two favorite brothers." Soda quipped, looking up from his notebook.

"You ought to be close to done with your work by now, huh?" Darry asked, searching in the ice box.

Soda frowned. "No, I have a lot tonight." It was the truth but it was also true that he had only just arrived home in time to put Royal in the pen and sit down at the table before Darry walked in the door. "How was work?" He changed the subject before Darry decided to question him.

"Fine I guess. What do you want for dinner, chicken or pork chops?"

"Chicken and potatoes." Soda said.

Darry made dinner while Soda made a half-hearted attempt at an essay. Pony was done with half of his own homework before Soda even had a paragraph. Dinner comes and goes, Darry writes a check for their first mortgage payment and Pony sprawls out on the couch with a book he checked out from the library that afternoon. Soda leaves his school books and grabs a jacket the second Darry agrees that his homework is satisfactory.

"You wanna come ride double again Pony?" Soda asks brightly as he opens the front door. Pony considers this. He's excited about his book but riding on the back of the horse to school that morning had been fun.

"Okay." Pony says, putting his book down on a cushion.

"Not to late." Darry says, looking up briefly at the two. He knew Soda would stay out all night with that horse if he let him.

"Sure Darry." Once they got outside Soda turned to Pony. "C'mon I want to show you what I found today."

"What'd you find." Pony asked curiously.

"Just c'mon I'll show you."


End file.
